


Chemistry for Beginners

by Lady_Malvence



Category: Harvest Moon, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 72,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Malvence/pseuds/Lady_Malvence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reagan (Annie/Minori) was making her way to her new chemistry class when she found herself hopelessly lost. Frustrated and not looking where she was going she literally ran into the man that will change her life. A/U</p><p>Mostly a lot of fluffiness and zaniness with moments of sexiness thrown together. Citrus fruit stuff starts in chapter 11. Smutty citrus fruit starts in chapter 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long time but have decided to try my hand at it again.  
> A few things to note: First off, I, of course, do own Harvest Moon, not in the production sense but I do in fact own the games. All of them, except the original, unless you count downloadable versions, then YAY! I own them all.  
> Secondly, for those of you that do not know, Dr. Daryl Wasser (Germanic pronunciation with a V sound instead of W so, Voss-er) is my version of Daryl from A Wonderful Life/ Another Wonderful Life/ Other Harvest Moon games. I picture him sounding like Dr. Doofenshmirtz from Phinneas and Ferb and having a personality that's kind of like Mr. Crocker from Fairly Oddparents meets Doc Brown from Back to the Future.

Reagan let out a frustrated groan. She had been wondering around campus for at least twenty minutes trying to find her new chemistry class. “I’ve been coming here for almost three years, you would think that I would be able to find this damn building,” she thought aloud. 

She let out an exasperated sigh and brushed her short chestnut hair away from her emerald eyes. She began to make the loop around the campus grounds again. “Ten minutes until class starts,” she noted as she gradually increased her pace.  
Suddenly, she found herself running into something very solid. She rebounded off of the sturdy surface and started to topple backwards, squeezing her eyes shut to brace for impact. Much to her surprise, however, something caught her around the wrist and pulled her back up in one fluid motion. 

“Are you okay?” inquired a deep voice.

Reagan opened her eyes and was faced with the peridot eyes of her savior. She felt her cheeks begin to burn a rosy hue. Opening her mouth, she found that her words failed her. He released her from his grip, his eyes full of concern. She nodded slightly and managed to breathe a force exclamation of “I’m so sorry” intertwined with “Thank you.”  
He chuckled at her flustered state and ruffled the back of his shaggy black hair. He introduced himself as Klaus extending his hand in greeting. She smiled shyly and shook his hand firmly.

“My name’s Reagan and I am so sorry for running into you,” she rambled.

“It’s quite alright,” he assured her. “May I ask why you were in such a hurry though?” 

Reagan immediately let out another frustrated groan having forgotten about her chemistry class and having no idea where it was located. “I’m sorry.” She huffed. “I have been looking for Dr. Wasser’ chemistry class for the past 20 minutes and still have NO idea where to go.” 

“I’m heading that way myself. Allow me to walk with you.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus and Reagan parted ways outside the door to Dr. Wasser classroom. She stood outside the noisy room a few minutes more, staring after the man who had just saved her. She clutched the strap of her messenger bag and slowly made her way into the classroom. Swiftly, she made her way to a seat near the front of the class and began pulling her book, notebook, and pen from her bag. A quick glance around the room revealed a few students that she had seen in a couple of classes prior. 

Reagan released a soft sigh, she never had connected with these people the way she should but that’s the way she had always been. Always kind of floating from place to place and never really feeling that she quite fit in anywhere in particular. However, she did whatever she was obligated to do. She did her work at school, made excellent grades, and was even rewarded with a scholarship. School and work always came naturally to her. It was people she had a problem with. 

To a point, she was friendly with people but usually only allowed herself to get as close as an acquaintance. She had a few friends in high school, if you could call them that. They would talk at lunch and during breaks from class but that’s where it ended. She was never invited to parties or asked to go anywhere with these people. Hell, no one even called her on the phone. There were times when she felt lonely and like something was missing from her life but she never really felt that she belonged. Maybe being alone was better?

Reagan was jerked from her reverie by the slamming of the heavy wooden door. The entire room had fallen silent. In walked a short slightly hunched man with messy black hair and glasses. 

“Good afternoon class,” he said in a thick Germanic accent. “I am Dr. Daryl Wasser.”

He clasped his hands behind his back and began pacing at the front of the room. The entire class was silent as the small man seemed to size them up. Suddenly, he stopped in the in the middle in front of a wooden podium. He narrowed his eyes slightly. 

“None of you belong in this class,” he stated flatly. “None of you seem to have the intelligence nor the attention span to learn from a genius such as myself.” 

A low murmur erupted around the class. Dr. Wasser seemed undeterred and continued with his remarks. “Fortunately for you, I have a research project due soon so I don’t have much time to babysit. Therefore, I have taken on the aide of an assistant. He is a former student of mine and did fairly well in my class.” 

The wooden door to the classroom opened fluently, revealing a much taller man that Reagan recognized immediately. Klaus strolled to the middle of the room and took his position beside Dr. Wasser. 

“Good timing Mr. Wessler,” the shorter man said in his shrill voice. “I will allow you to conduct the rest of class today. Feel free to contact me if needed.” 

With that, Dr. Wasser turned on his heel and left the room without so much as a second glance. Klaus looked around the room and ruffled his messy black hair nervously. He took a deep breath obviously trying to settle his nerves and gave the class a crooked grin which Reagan found to be charming. 

“Good afternoon everyone,” he began. “My name is Klaus Wessler and you may all call me Klaus. I am a graduate student and am working my way to earning my master’s in chemistry. I’m not much of a teacher. If I’m to be honest, that’s not the field I’m interested in going into but you do what you have to.” He took some papers from his satchel and handed the stack to a guy at the left side of the room. “Take one and pass them around. We’ll start by going over the syllabus and then everyone will give a short introduction.”

After the papers finished circulating the room, each member of the class stood and gave a short introduction to themselves. Reagan found some of the reasons behind the others taking the surprising. There was a young chef interested in molecular gastronomy, a nurse interested in creating medicines, and even a couple of aspiring veterinarians interested in discovering chemical compounds to help animals become more resistant to diseases. 

When it was Reagan’s turn, she wasn’t entirely sure what she should say about herself. There wasn’t really anything interesting to tell about herself, nothing that she was comfortable divulging anyway. It didn’t really help matters that she was also painfully shy. She stood awkwardly for a moment before finally speaking. 

“My name’s Reagan Wilson. I’m in my third year and will hopefully have my bachelor’s degree in agriculture in another year and a half. I work two jobs and am a full time student. My grandmother owns a farm in a small town not too far from here and my grandfather owns the general store. I help them whenever possible but I haven’t been back home in a while.” She thought for a second but wasn’t sure what else to say so she just returned to her seat. 

Reagan focused on her desk as her face turned bright red. Talking in front of crowds was something she had always hated. Her eyes stayed downcast as she listened quietly to the remaining people introducing themselves. Klaus couldn’t help but stare, wondering why she reacted the way she did. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone finished introducing themselves, Klaus ended class for the day. He sat at the desk and watched as everyone left. As Reagan passed by, his curiosity got the best of him. 

“Ms. Wilson.” he called after her.

She stopped and turned to face him. “Yes Mr. Wessler?” she questioned shyly. 

“Please, call me Klaus,” he said genially. “I was just wondering why you seemed so afraid during introductions?” 

She shuffled her feet and focused on the floor. “I’m an incredibly shy person,” she said hesitantly. 

“I apologize for that. It was never my intention to make you feel uncomfortable Ms. Wilson,” he stated sincerely. 

“First off, it’s Reagan. Secondly, you really don’t have to apologize. There’s no way that you could have known that talking in front of crowds makes me uncomfortable. It’s something I’ve dealt with my whole life.” she felt more comfortable when talking to him then she ever had when talking to new people. 

She smiled at him faintly and turned to leave. “Reagan,” Klaus called, stopping her again.

“Yes Klaus?” she questioned glancing over her shoulder. 

He wasn’t sure what possessed him but he wanted to get to know this young woman better. “If you ever need a friend or even just someone to talk to, you can always talk to me.” 

She looked at him with a faint expression of timid happiness. “I would appreciate that. Same goes for you.” She waved at him over her shoulder and with that, she made her way to her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of has a loose interpretation of the white flower event with Klaus. It also introduces Marian and Giorgio. I absolutely adore Marian so I hope I did him some justice. Enjoy!

Reagan was sitting in a local cafe, trying to work on her research paper for environmental systems. Her laptop sat open on the table in front of her, the blank screen staring at her mockingly. The first few weeks of this semester had gone as well as can be expected. She was doing well in her classes, even chemistry despite Dr. Wasser’s harsh words. However, she accredited most of her success in that particular class to Klaus.

Her and Klaus had gotten closer and she could honestly say that this is the first time she felt she had a true friend. She couldn’t help but wonder if that was just part of his job description, to make the students feel more comfortable or to help them when they had a problem. Then she would remind herself that he was not nearly as attentive with her classmates. 

The more suspicious part of her wondered if he was just trying to get into her pants but then she thought of the tall, blonde with the huge breasts that was always hanging around him. She would basically throw herself at him anytime they were within the same vicinity. He would usually tell her to go away or just simply roll his eyes at her. Reagan hated to admit it but it made her feel a tinge of jealousy every time Iris threw herself at Klaus. Then she would have a great uplifting feeling of relief when he turned her down. 

Yes, she had a crush on him and she abhorred that feeling. She had a few boyfriends in the past but her experience with dating was not very good to say the least. Most of them used her. A couple of them for money, a few for sex, there was even one who was trying to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. So, yes, she had a crush on him and she knew it, but she wanted to avoid the feeling she had for him and the negative that would eventually come with it. 

She sighed heavily and brought her caramel latte to her lips, sipping it slowly. Staring at her laptop a little longer, the screen having gone black long ago stared back in a cruel reminder that she had gotten nothing done. She close the computer frustrated and stuffed it into her messenger bag. Quickly downing her coffee she decided that maybe a walk would do her some good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There weren’t many stores in the small shopping center but it was nice place to walk around. She came here on her rare off days to do some window shopping. Setting next to the fountain in the middle of the center, her thoughts returned to thoughts of Klaus. She tried to push the feelings down but they kept springing back up stronger each time. Why was he on her mind so often? Crushes weren’t supposed to affect her this strongly. She let out a frustrated sigh and stood, brushing off the back of her pants. Not knowing where to go next, she looked for her next destination. 

A glance down a short alleyway revealed a store that she had never noticed before. She walked the short distance to the small shop. Her hand clasped the brass door pull. The red door opened slowly, revealing the wonderful scent of perfume and cologne. The brass bell above the door sounded with a soft metallic tinkle. She peeked inside, seeing numerous glass bottles full of perfume as well as numerous kinds of makeup. It was such a cozy little shop. That is until she was caught off guard by the man standing behind the counter. He had his back to her busily placing bottles on the shelves. She knew who it was and part of her wanted to leave before he saw her. Smiling, she knew she couldn’t do that. He was her friend after all, right?

“Hey Klaus,” she spoke softly. 

Klaus looked up from what he was doing and turned to face the person that had greeted him. 

“Hello Reagan,” he returned the greeting with a soft smile. “What brings you here?”

“I was just doing some window shopping. Honestly, this is the first time I noticed this shop so I decided to take a look.” 

“I agree, it’s not exactly the most well marketed shop in the area but it does surprisingly well.”

“I’m kind of surprised to see such a fine specimen of masculinity working at this shop,” she sad with a wink.

Klaus chuckled, “Well this ‘fine specimen of masculinity’ has tuition to pay as well as other bills. Plus, a couple of my friends own the shop. They have a mission to beautify the world,” he responded with a shrug.

She started looking around the shop at the different perfumes. He followed her dutifully. Stopping suddenly she turned to look at him. “I’m not going to steal anything,” she commented sticking her tongue out at him.

“You’re so funny,” he said sarcastically. “Maybe I just wanted to be close to you.” 

She turned to look at him and was met with a mischievous grin and a wink. Rolling her eyes, she grinned and shook her head. He followed her again as she made another loop around shop. 

“There are so many to choose from!” she exclaimed. “I don’t know which to try.”

“May I make a suggestion?” Klaus asked.

Reagan nodded. Klaus walked over to a small display case and came back with a beautifully crafted glass vial. He opened it, holding it out for her to take a tentative whiff. Upon smelling the colorless liquid, Reagan instantly felt the stress she had felt earlier melt away.

“It’s so calming,” she stated barely above a whisper.

“Yes, it has an extra dash of chamomile in it.”

“I love it,” she said softly. 

Klaus watched her expression for a moment, “Do you want it?”

Reagan glanced at the sticker on the bottom of the vial seeing the exorbitant price. She shook her head and handed the vial back to Klaus. “It smells wonderful but I really can’t afford it.”

“You can have it,” he smiled at her softly. 

“Klaus, I can’t accept this,” she said handing it back to him. “It’s far too expensive.” 

Klaus placed the vial in Reagan’s small hand and closed her fingers around it. “I insist. Consider it a gift.”

“Thank you,” she smiled at him shyly before dabbing the perfume behind her ears. 

“You are very welcome,” he told her softly.

She hugged him gently, Klaus tensed at the contact not really sure what to do. He slid his hands around her and squeezed her gently. She pulled back and Klaus immediately felt missed the contact.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Reagan finally spoke, “Well, I should probably be heading back home. I have a paper due in the next few days and haven’t even started on it.” She swept her hair behind her ear nervously, “I’ll see you later.” 

“See ya,” he waved after her.

The door closed causing the small brass bell to jingle happily. Klaus let out a heavy sigh returning behind the counter to continue his task from before. 

“That was smooth,” came a masculine voice behind him. Klaus recognized the voice right away, not even having to look in that direction. His shoulders slumped and he let out a groan of irritation. He turned and glared at Marian who was leaning against the entryway to the stockroom, his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Klaus retorted bitterly.

Marian threw up his hands in acquiescence and turned on his heel to head back into storage. “If you don’t want a woman’s opinion on this then I will not force it on you,” he called from the stockroom haughtily. 

Klaus glared at the door where Marian had made his exit. Just then Giorgio stuck his head out the door, “We’ve talked it over and think you should ask her out.” 

“Why are you two discussing my dating life?” Klaus snapped. “And you said you wouldn’t force your opinion on me Marian!” 

Marian stuck his head out and made a zipping motion across his lips followed by the motion of turning a key. Klaus rolled his eyes and went back to stocking shelves. Giorgio and Marian turned to each other and sighed with false exasperation. 

“He obviously likes this girl,” Giorgio stated loudly, shaking his head in faux remorse.

“Yes it is obvious darling but what can we do about it if he’s just going to be the same stubborn old Klaus?” Marian asked loudly propping his head in his hand.

“Would you two stop talking about me and get back to work?!” Klaus exclaimed.

Marian scoffed and placed his hand daintily on his chest. “We were not talking to you! The nerve of some people,” he stated turning his attentions back to Giorgio.

Much to his relief, Klaus place the last bottle on the shelf. Pushing by Giorgio and Marian, he made his way to the time clock. 

“Leaving so soon honey?” Marian inquired sounding somewhat concerned. 

Klaus paused with his hand on the doorknob, “Yeah, I have some work to do for school.”

Marian looked somewhat guilty, an expression that was very uncharacteristic for him. Giorgio was the first to speak however, “You know we just want you to be happy, right?”

“I know,” Klaus sighed, turning the doorknob slowly.

“Don’t forget the bachelor party next Thursday!” Marian called after him.

“I won’t. I’ll be there,” Klaus responded. “See you guys later.” 

With a wave over his shoulder, Klaus yanked open the door and made his way slowly to his apartment. It was true that he had a lot of work to do, but more importantly, he had a lot to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there is some slight steaminess near the end of this chapter. Nothing explicit, but it's there. More mature content will come later. Happy reading!

Reagan was sitting under a large oak tree on campus studying for her agribusiness test on Tuesday. The week ahead of her was a very busy one. She had her Agribusiness test as well as one in Soils and Hydrology on Tuesday and a research paper in Agricultural Technology due by Thursday. It was an unseasonably warm fall day and the warmth of the sun was beginning to make her feel drowsy. She stretched and yawned. Having abandoned her shoes, she spread her toes to better feel the cool grass beneath her feet. 

Students surrounded her on all sides, some playing Frisbee, some playing catch, and a few others were sitting in sporadic locations studying for their upcoming tests as well. However, one person in particular caught her eye. She watched as a tall man rode around the grounds on a chestnut colored horse traveling in a slight gallop. 

She had always enjoyed riding on her grandma’s farm. Her horse, Blaze, was a beautiful stallion with a shiny black coat and mane. He was extremely spoiled as horse’s go. Reagan spent countless hours brushing him and giving him thorough rub downs after long rides through the forest surrounding the farm. Also, unbeknownst to her grandma and grandpa, she would sneak him the occasional apple from the orchard or carrot from the garden. 

Watching this mysterious horseman made her long for a nice long ride on Blaze. She didn’t realize it but the horse had looped around and started cantering towards her. The rider was familiar but he was definitely too far away to tell who it was. She watched as the man drew closer his form becoming more familiar with each stride of the horse’s hooves. As he galloped closer, Reagan was able to make out a familiarly tall figure with messy black hair.

Klaus looked to be having the time of his life sitting atop the chestnut mare. Reagan couldn’t help but smile at him as he halted in front of her. He dismounted the horse, gripping the reigns. “Good afternoon m’lady,” he said with an exaggerated bow. 

Reagan giggled, “And to you kind sir,” she said with a faux curtsy.

Klaus cupped his palm over his eyes as the reality of what he just said hit him. “I can’t believe I just said that.” 

“I found it quite charming good knight,” Reagan stifled her laughter, biting her lip.

She reached over and patted the mare’s fair mane, “Is this your horse?”

“This is indeed my Lady Rosemary,” he stated proudly.

“She’s beautiful.” Reagan nuzzled her nose gently.

“I agree,” Klaus responded, though his eyes were locked on Reagan and not Lady Rosemary.

Reagan smiled at him suddenly sparkling with an air of hope, “So, where do you keep her?” 

“There are some stables nearby that let students at the college board horses and other animals at their facilities. If I am to be honest, they do charge a rather steep fee for their services.”

“How much is the fee for a horse?” she inquired, her hopefulness still partially intact.

“Four hundred a semester. It’s usually six hundred but they give students a discount.”

“Oh,” disappointment was evident in her voice. 

“Why do you ask?” 

“I was hoping that I could bring my horse here,” she answered sadly. 

“You ride?” he inquired somewhat surprised.

“I haven’t been since summer break but I love riding when I get a chance,” she released a soft sigh. “Blaze doesn’t get much exercise when I’m away.”

Klaus cupped his chin in his hand. “I know it’s not the same, but if you would like, we can go for a ride on Rose together.”

She nodded and started bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. “When can we go?!”

Klaus chuckled, “We can go now if you would like.”

Reagan grinned brightly and clapped emphatically, sprinting over to the horse’s side. “Come on!” she said slightly irritated but clearly excited.

Klaus chuckled at her and mounted the horse. He extended his hand out to her to help her up. She took his hand firmly. Klaus felt a surge of electricity shoot up his arm from the small amount of contact. He sat there dumbly looking at their connected hands, confused by the sensation and couldn’t quite figure out what he had felt.

“What was that?” he pondered internally. “I’ve never felt anything like that before.” 

“Are you okay?” he heard Reagan ask, sounding far away. 

He shook his head slightly and smiled back at her, “Yes, I’m sorry, I was a bit caught off guard by how firm your grip is,” he teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him and took her place behind him. He felt desire erupt through his entire body as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist her small hands splayed against his stomach.

He was confused by the sensation and couldn’t quite figure out what he had felt. A yearning like no other burned inside him. Pushing those feelings away was difficult but had to be done. Yes, he liked this girl and enjoyed her company but they couldn’t have a relationship. 

“We’re just friends,” he reasoned.

He prodded the horse to move forward and felt her thighs press more firmly against his sides. 

“Can I just accept being her friend?”

He felt her breasts pressed against his back. 

“Goddess, I want her,” he groaned internally. “What the hell am I going to do?” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus dismissed class the next day and waited until everybody had exited the room. He stood and stretched letting out a heavy sigh. Reagan had stayed behind, feeling that things were kind of weird between them. She tapped his shoulder gently. Startled, he turned to face whoever was behind him. Reagan was taken aback by the look on his face. His normal, gentle persona was replaced by that of someone ready for an assailant. 

His eyes shifted down to see Reagan, his gaze softening considerably as he caught her slightly frightened expression. She watched as his eyes visibly reverted from an intense, cold golden color to their usual warm peridot.

“I’m so sorry that I startled you.” Reagan apologized profusely.

Klaus waved it off. “It’s quite alright,” he assured her. “I just didn’t realize that you had stayed back.” He ruffled his ebony locks still visibly rattled. 

“Are you okay?” she inquired, visibly concerned. “I feel like I did something to upset you.”

Klaus sighed and ruffled his hair again, “Yeah, I’m fine, just confused about something is all.” 

“Oh,” still reluctant to let it go at that. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Klaus smiled at her softly, “I’ll be fine Reagan. I just have something I have to figure out and I’m not really sure how to go about it.”

Reagan pressed more, “Maybe if you talk about it, it will help you figure it out?”

Klaus was growing slightly irritated, “I can’t talk about it with you.”

“Is it the fact that you want me?” she asked with an edge of seduction.

Klaus was shocked by the question, not knowing how to respond. Gaping and grasping for words, she pressed a single finger to his lips shushing him.

“Did you ever think that I might want you just as badly as you want me?” she whispered before kissing him deeply, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He pulled back, gasping for air. 

“Reagan.”

“Yes Klaus?” she asked, her eyes filled with lust. 

He struggled for his next words. A battle raging in him to take her right there on the desk or walk away and take care of the problem alone in his apartment. 

“Klaus?” she questioned her voice sounding further away and full of concern. He shook his head and found himself staring at Reagan, the lust that he had fantasized replaced by her usually caring. “Klaus?” she questioned again, shaking him slightly. “Are you okay?” 

Klaus shook his head again trying to shake the fantasy that played in his mind, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired I think. If you will excuse me.”

“Oh. Okay,” he knew Reagan sounded disappointed but he needed to get away from her to figure out what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

The night of Giorgio’s bachelor party, Klaus made his way to the designated location, irritation vexing him slightly. He could have killed Marian for holding Giorgio’s bachelor party at ‘Duke’s House of T&A.’ There wasn’t much he could do about it though. Marian would do whatever it took to mess with him and Giorgio. 

He walked through the heavy glass door into a hazy, dimly lit room, greeted by the pungent aroma of sweat and alcohol. Scanning the area, he could not find the familiar pink hair of his best friend anywhere. Thinking, or hoping rather, that he was mistaken about the locale of the party, he turned to leave.

“Klaus?!” someone suddenly yelled from somewhere across the room 

“Oh goddess,” Klaus groaned internally, really hoping that no one would see him here. He glanced around thinking that he may have been fortunate enough to be hearing things. Letting out a short lived sigh of relief, he turned toward the door again before he heard the voice of a young woman calling to him. 

“Klaus, what are you doing here?” she said somewhat teasingly, fluttering her long lashes at him as she tossed back her long black hair.

Klaus stared at her, thoroughly confused. A pair of very familiar emerald green eyes bore into his but realization was not with him at that moment. “I’m sorry, but do I know you?” 

“Oh! I forgot about the wig and false lashes,” she laughed airily. “It’s me!”

Suddenly it hit him, the very object of his desires stood before him. She had concealed her identity fairly well. He really didn’t feel that the black wig suited her however but he felt that he might be a bit biased to her naturally short brown hair. Though this was true, he could not help but enjoy the sight of the very tight, very short, very low cut black dress she was currently wearing. 

“Reagan?” he inquired with a great deal of shock.

“The one and only” she answered, grinning at him mischievously. “So what are you doing here and, gasp, on a school night?!” she teased.

“Well, I could ask you the same thing Ms. Wilson,” he said stroking his chin. 

“First off, you know I hate being called Ms. Wilson. My mother was Ms. Wilson and that’s not a very nice thing to say about me. Secondly, I work here.”

Klaus’s eyes widened in shock, “You’re a stripper?!”

“Goddess no!” Reagan scoffed. “I wish I was a dancer! They get paid a hell of a lot more than me. I’m the hostess, Ms. Kitty.”

“Oh,” relief washing over him in enormous waves.

“Anyway,” she began going into hostess mode, “do you want a table, booth, or seat at the stage?” she smiled a smile that looked incredibly forced.

“Oh, I was actually looking for someone. My friend Giorgio is having his bachelor party here.”

Reagan made a silent O with her lips, looking somewhat relieved, before glancing at the list of patrons. She hummed softly to herself before asking, “Do you think it may be under another name?” 

“Possibly Marian,” Klaus said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Reagan stopped looking at the list before cocking a brow at Klaus, “Marian? You mean that flamboyant medical student with bright pink hair?” 

He glanced up at her with a faint grin, “That would be him. Is he here?” 

“Yeah, he’s in our private room with another flamboyant guy with pink hair.” 

“That would be Giorgio.” 

She looked at him with a great deal of confusion.“He’s getting married?” 

“Well that would be the point of a bachelor party,” Klaus teased.

“Well of course but, he’s marrying a woman?”

Klaus laughed loudly at that. “Yes, he is marrying a well known female model.” 

Reagan grimaced and rolled her lip between her teeth. He smiled at her softly, knowing she was slightly embarrassed. Leaning toward her, he whispered in her ear, “I can understand why you would make that mistake.”

Her breath hitched slightly as the warmth emitting from his mouth grazed her ear. She shivered, hoping that he didn’t notice the effect he had on her. Blushing deeply, she smiled at him shyly and led him to a room in the main back of the building. 

The private room was hidden from the rest of the establishment by a metal door with frosted glass. Reagan opened the door revealing a slightly mortified Giorgio who was receiving a lap dance and Marian laughing boisterously. There were a few other men in the room. Though there were a few that were ogling the woman in the lap of the appalled man, most of them were laughing at the scene that was unfolding before them. A very select few looked up to greet Klaus as he entered to which he waved in response.

“Well, I better get back to work,” Reagan stated in a voice that sounded somewhat sad.

Klaus smiled at her adoringly, “Thank you for showing me where to go.”

“No problem,” she responded in a way that Klaus found very appealing.

She waved at him over her shoulder and began making the trek back to the hostess stand. He watched her as she weaved her way through the crowd of drunken men. She stopped momentarily as a man grabbed her ass beneath her far too short black dress. Klaus ground his teeth in anger. He was seething and ready to throttle this man that had the nerve to grab his...friend? That’s all she was to him right? 

Admittedly, a fleeting thought of jealousy crossed his mind wondering if this man had more of a connection to her then merely some random drunk at her place of employment. Much to his enjoyment, this thought was quickly dashed as she turned and smacked the man hard across the face. She then turned and signaled for a much bigger man with short black hair to come take out the trash so to speak. The bigger man picked the drunk up by his collar and drug him unceremoniously to the door. 

Klaus continued to stare after her as she finished her journey to the hostess stand. His lips quirked slightly into a smile. He was having a hard time taking his eyes off of her but forced his gaze to return to his friend’s party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of notes about this chapter:   
> First off, this chapter kind of has an interpretation of Klaus' purple flower event. I felt that it had to be included somewhere so why not here? Secondly, this chapter is a continuation of the last one. I had originally planned to make them both into one chapter but it ended up being super long so I decided it would be better to split it into two. Third and final note, will be at the end of the chapter so as to avoid spoilers.
> 
> I also want to thank the people have left me "Kudos" thus far and I hope that you all are still enjoying reading it. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. So without further ado, here's chapter 5!

Several hours had passed, or what Klaus felt were several hours before he left the back room to make his way to the bar. He let out a heavy, exhausted sigh as he sat at the stool furthest from the private room. It wasn’t even eleven and he was already wanting to go home and go to sleep, goddess he felt old.

“You don’t seem to be having much fun,” came a rather soft but familiar voice behind him. 

“Well, this isn’t exactly the type of thing I tend to do on a school night or any night for that matter,” he smiled as he looked over his shoulder at Reagan. He swirled his scotch in it’s tumbler absentmindedly as she took the stool next to him. He dared a glance in her direction, noting how the black dress hugged her curves and showed a great deal of cleavage. He quickly tore his gaze away from the young woman sitting beside him and silently reprimanded himself for the indecent thoughts he was having. 

“Well, I may not be much better but I can keep you company until your friends are ready to leave or at least for a little while.”

“Not that I wouldn’t enjoy that but aren’t you supposed to be working?” 

”Oh, I just got off work.”

“And you would spend your time with an old man like me?”

She looked around briefly before giving him a wink, “I see no old man here.” 

“So tell me Reagan, why are you working in this lovely establishment?” He asked waving his hand slightly.

“Mostly to help pay for school. I received some scholarships and grants but I’m sure you know how it is.” 

Klaus nodded slightly, swirling his drink absentmindedly. “So, I know you are majoring in agriculture, but what specific field are you going into?” 

“Agriscience and environmental systems,” she proclaimed simply.

“That’s an unusual field to go into.” Klaus stated surprised.

“Yeah, I know. It’s hard to make a career of it too but I enjoyed working on my grandma and grandpa’s farm growing up so I thought it would be interesting in agriculture and that seemed like the best field to go into. Ideally, I want to be able to help make farm work easier and make the success rate higher. I also like growing things and not just things in my closet for extra income.” 

He paused as he was bringing his glass to his lips and cocked his brow at her. “I’m kidding!” She said with a laugh. 

“So why are you taking chemistry then?” 

“It’s one of the required classes. I think it’s mostly to help with chemical compounds that will help plants grow bigger and more resistant to insects and the elements without being harmful to the environment. I had to have a science class besides biology and thought that would be the best one to go with,” she shrugged. 

He nodded as he took a sip of his drink. “So what’s the deal with the wig and false lashes anyway? I barely recognized you.

“That’s kind of the point,” she said with a laugh. “Think about it. If you were in my shoes would you really want the drunken idiots at this fine establish knowing who you are and following you home or whatever?”

“You mean like that douche-bag that grabbed your ass earlier?” 

She thought for a second, almost as if she was having difficulty remembering who it was. “Goddess, does it really happen that often?” he thought to himself.

“Was he kind of a short dude with long red hair and glasses?” she questioned.

“Yeah,” Klaus answered.

“That’s just Rick. He comes in here quite a bit. He gets a bit handsy after he’s had a few drinks but he’s essentially harmless.” She looked up to catch his incredulous look. “Don’t give me that look!” She chastised. “Everybody has something in their past that their not particularly happy about. However, some people deal with it better than others. Rick’s story is a rather unhappy one and, as you can see, he has chosen to deal with it in a very poor manner. His mom got really sick when he was a kid. No one could figure out what was wrong with her. His dad left when Rick was 10 or 11 and never returned. Some claim that he went to find the cure but most think he just couldn’t handle the stress and left the family to fend for itself. 

After his dad left, Rick became very protective of his sister and mom. His sister fell in love with a guy that Rick didn’t approve of so she ran away from home and married the guy. Last he heard, they were living on an island near the Sunshine Islands. She has two children but refuses to let Rick meet them because he won’t accept their father.

On top of all that, he had fallen in love himself with a girl in his old town. They had known each other since they were kids and he had even planned to ask her to marry him after she graduated from college. However, one day, she met a guy who had come to take over his grandfather’s business. Long story short, she had fallen for the other guy and married him. Rick loved her so much and discovered that she had never seen him as anything more than a friend.” 

She paused and looked up to see Klaus giving her a skeptical look. “Don’t get me wrong! He’s grabbed my ass way more than I care to mention and it’s unwarranted. However, when he gets to that point I smack him, tell him no, and have Bob throw him out. He comes here, watches the girls for a while, gets drunk, grabs someone, usually me or Eve, inappropriately, and gets kicked out. A few nights later, he comes in, apologizes for his behavior saying that my eyes ‘look like Karen’s’ or Eve ‘looks so much like Karen’ or whoever he’s grabbed has done something to remind him of Karen. It’s a vicious cycle.” She shrugged, “I kind of feel sorry for him at times. Doesn’t mean that I want him grabbing my ass or whatever.”

Klaus chuckled slightly. “I can’t say I blame you for that.”

He chanced another glance in her direction to see her emerald eyes gazing back at him. She smiled brightly at him. “So what made you decide to go into chemistry?” 

Klaus took another slow sip of his drink as he thought about his response. “Mostly because of my hobby.”

“Is your hobby a secret? You’re being kind of cryptic about it. You don’t create date rape drugs or cook meth or something like that do you?” Reagan asked cocking a brow at him. 

Klaus chuckled, “No, nothing like that. I enjoy making different scents.”

“Scents?” 

“Yeah, like perfume or cologne.”

Reagan leaned against her hand. “That’s kind of an interesting hobby. Did you make any of the perfume or cologne in the shop you work at?” 

“Actually, I did.” 

“They all smell so wonderful!” 

“I actually made the perfume you’re currently wearing,” he said.

She clapped her hands excitedly. “That is so awesome!”

He smiled softly at her before glancing at the clock. He hadn’t realized that it was almost 1:00 A.M. “I didn’t realize it was getting so late.”

Reagan looked up at the clock and rolled her lip between her teeth. “Guess I’m walking home tonight.” She sighed.

Klaus furrowed his brow. “What do you mean walking home?” 

“I usually catch a ride home with Eve when she gets off at 12:00 but I’m sure she’s left already.” 

Klaus looked at the young woman beside him. He knew she wouldn’t be safe walking the streets alone at this time of night. He could tell she was worried too but wouldn’t admit it. “You can’t walk home at this hour dressed like that.” Klaus stated simply. 

“It’s just a few blocks. It’s not like I like the thought but what else can I do?”

“You live on campus correct?” 

Reagan nodded slightly then paused, “Well, not exactly. I live in the apartment complex just off of campus.”

“I’ll take you home.” 

Reagan shook her head and waved her hands around, “Oh, I can’t ask you to do that!” 

“It’s really no problem. Even if it were, I would never forgive myself if you were hurt.”

Reagan worried her lip a few moments more. She finally let out a sigh and relented. “I guess it would be kind of stupid to walk home like this as long as someone’s offering me a ride. I really appreciate this.” 

“It’s really no problem. You should really be more careful though. One day, you might just be caught by a big bad wolf.”

Reagan looked at him, confusion written all over her face. Klaus chuckled slightly and held out his arm to her. Hesitantly she slid off the stool adjusting her dress as best she could. She looped her arm through his. They made their way to Klaus’s dark blue Jetta where he opened the passenger door for her. 

“Sorry for the comment I made back there. I was just trying to make sure that you stay safe and was having a little fun with the wording.” 

“So are you a big bad wolf?” she asked somewhat flirtatiously. 

“One can never be too sure,” he said with a growl, baring his teeth and waggling his eyebrows.

She giggled melodically and he couldn’t help but smile in return. “Come on, let’s get you home,” he stated, turning the key in his ignition and with that, they made there way to Reagan’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's my third note on this chapter. Yes, Rick (BTN, FOMT, and MFOMT) is the guy who grabbed Reagan, mostly because I don't care for his character. I know some people do like him and I'm cool with that but to me he seems like he would be the type to be a drunken creep. The guy his sister married is, of course Kai, which is weird because if things go as planned, Popuri will make an appearance later on married to Gray (like in HM64). I played HM64 before BTN so I don't know if that's why I like that pairing more than the pairing with Mary or because I think that Gray would be better with a more open and less shy person. I'm honestly kind of indifferent towards Kai and Popuri but I do like the pairing of Kai and Karen better than Karen and Rick because, as stated before, I don't like Rick.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter is NSFW. It ends on a lighter note though. Either way, don't hate me for it! :P

Klaus was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling a soft smile playing at his lips as thoughts of Reagan danced playfully through his mind. He let out a heavy sigh and threw his arm over his eyes. “I can’t have thoughts like this about a student,” he chastised himself. 

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. He looked at the small alarm clock sitting next to his bed. “Who the hell would be visiting at 3 o’clock?” he shrugged as he made his way to the door. “Probably just Marian,” he reasoned.

He yanked the door open expecting to find his friend on the other side only to be caught off guard by the sight that stood before him. There was Reagan, wearing that same black dress from earlier. She no longer donned the wig and fake lashes but looked just as sexy nonetheless.

Klaus gaped at her, struggling to find any words to say to her. She glided forward and snaked her arms around his neck. Leaning up, she planted a passionate kiss on his lips, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Klaus let out a heavy groan of appreciation as he massaged her tongue with his.

Several seconds passed before the more rational part of Klaus’s brain took over and he gently pushed Reagan away. “Reagan, what are you doing here?” he asked breathlessly. 

“I want you Klaus,” she stated simply leaning forward to kiss him again.

“We can’t do this,” he responded pushing her away again.

“Do you not find me attractive?” she asked, inching her way closer to him.

He swallowed thickly before responding. “Yes, but this is not appropriate.”

“I want you,” she stated again. Before he could respond she reached behind her and slowly slid the zipper to her dress down her back. Her eyes never leaving his. She peeled the tight black material from her body. He watched, almost hypnotized as she revealed her firm, ample breasts to him. The throbbing between his legs becoming almost unbearable as he watched her undress herself. Slowly, tortuously slid the dress down her legs, exposing black, lacy panties.

“Reagan,” he pleaded softly, “we shouldn’t do this.” he stated lamely.

She slid her soft, slender hands beneath the waste-band of his boxers. “You can’t deny that you want me as badly as I want you,” she whispered seductively.

That was Klaus’s undoing. He grabbed Reagan and threw her roughly onto his bed. She let out a soft gasp which quickly turned into a soft moan as he nipped softly at the pulse point of her throat. His left hand trailed slowly up her body finding the soft mound of her breast. He rolled her hardened nipple slowly with his thumb. 

Reagan moaned softly and arched her body toward his hand. Klaus took this opportunity to slide his arm under her back pressing her body flush against him. He sucked hungrily at her pulse point flicking his tongue against it. She slid her hands slowly down his back, dipping her fingertips underneath his white t-shirt. Klaus pulled away long enough to eagerly strip off his shirt eager to feel her breasts against his bare chest. He kissed her passionately dipping his tongue into her mouth. 

He pinched her nipple once more before smoothing his hand slowly down her stomach slowly slipping his fingers beneath the fabric of her panties. He let out a slight groan as his fingertips made contact with her soft, wet folds. He slid a single finger inside her easily, hooking his fingertip to press against her most sensitive spot. Reagan moaned loudly, pressing herself fully against his hand. He continued to thrust his finger deep inside her rubbing forcefully against her sensitive nub with his thumb. 

Reagan started to pant softly and arched her back pressing herself more fully against Klaus, grinding her hips against his hand. His erection throbbed painfully beneath his boxers, awaiting the soft warm pleasure that awaited it. He pulled his hand away, receiving a whimper of protest in return. He slid Reagan’s panties off excruciatingly slow and tore the boxers from his body eager to feel the sensation that awaited him. He lined himself up with her opening and began to plunge deep into her depths. “Klaus!” she moaned loudly.

Suddenly Marian came barging into his room, “Klaus honey! It’s time to get up!” and with that Reagan was gone. Klaus’s eyes fluttered open and he groaned loudly in frustration. He pressed his hands over his eyes the throbbing between his legs painfully obvious. 

Marian flitted around his room opening his curtains and muttering something about it being a beautiful day and needing to get started. Suddenly, he was quiet. Klaus removed his hands from his eyes to see what had struck his friend silent. “Did I interrupt something?” he inquired with a look on his face that was clearly that of someone trying not to laugh. Klaus quickly placed his pillow across his lap and glared at Marian. 

Marian threw up his hands and walked toward Klaus’s door. “Well I am sorry!” he exclaimed exuberantly. “I didn’t realize that I was interrupting your imaginary fun time.” He jerked the door open, “Just make sure to clean up when you’re done,” he added in a sing-song voice. 

Klaus threw his pillow at the retreating man just as he shut the door. “Throwing things won’t help that kind of frustration!” Marian called through the door. Klaus let out another groan of frustration before heading to his bathroom for a cold shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus walked into the kitchen, avoiding Marian’s prying eyes. He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a muffin from the stack on the counter. “So you left kind of early last night.” Marian stated somewhat absentmindedly. 

Klaus nodded acknowledging that he had heard Marian but refused to make eye contact. He knew Marian. As soon as he looked at Marian, he would know that there was something that he was trying to hide. “It wouldn’t happen to be because of that cute little undergrad that works in the strip club would it?” 

Or maybe he would know whether Klaus looked at him or not. 

Klaus’s shoulders slumped, “Damn...” he said to himself. He looked up at Marian who was sitting at the kitchen table with his arms crossed haughtily. Marian cocked his brow knowingly, waiting for an explanation. 

Realization washed over Marian’s face. He squealed excitedly and clapped his hands. “She’s adorable! I need details honey!”

Klaus pinched the brim of his nose letting out a low, frustrated growl. “How did you even recognize her?” 

Marian scoffed, “She was wearing a cheap wig and pair of fake lashes. She was just disguised enough to shake off some drunken perverts not to go on an espionage mission. Now, details!” 

“There are no details to tell.” 

“Oh puh-lease,” Marian rolled his eyes.

“What makes you think there’s anything to tell?” 

“A girl always knows honey!” Marian stated excitedly. 

Klaus pulled out the chair across from Marian, falling into it. “She missed her ride and I drove her home. I didn’t really think it was the best idea for her to be walking the streets alone.” 

Marian was silent but motioned for Klaus to go on with his story. “I walked with her to her apartment to make sure she made it safely. She thanked me, kissed me on the cheek, and I came home.”

Marian squealed again. “She kissed you?!”

“On the cheek Marian!” Klaus reiterated. 

Marian threw his hands up in acquiescence, “Considering what I walked in on this morning, you either more happened than you’re willing to share, you’re reading more into it then is necessary, or you wanted more than a simple kiss on the cheek. Personally, my bet is on the third.”

Klaus stared wide-eyed at his friend, his mouth hanging open. Several silent seconds passed before Klaus was finally able to recompose himself. “How the hell do you do that?!” He finally managed to exclaim. 

“Like I said honey, a girl always knows.”

Klaus slammed his head against his folded arms. “Marian, I can admit that she’s an attractive woman.”

Marian cocked his brow at him, “Excuse me? Just attractive?” 

“Fine,” Klaus uttered, clearly frustrated. “She’s sexy as hell, intelligent, hard-working, and seems to be a nice person.”

“But?” Marian prodded.

“She’s a student Marian,” Klaus sighed, “I can’t have a relationship with a student.”

“Why not?” 

“It’s not appropriate for a teacher’s assistant to have any kind of relationship with a student.”

Marian thought for a second, stroking his chin knowingly. “First off, it’s inappropriate, not forbidden. As long as you both consent and you discuss it with the department head, you can fraternize with whoever you want.” 

Klaus leaned back in his chair and sighed exasperatedly. Marian always knew what he was thinking. It was quite frustrating sometimes but it was great to have a friend that wasn’t judgmental, no matter what the topic. He leaned forward, laying his head on his folded arms again. 

Marian reached across the table and patted Klaus on the shoulder. “Klaus,” he began, “you know I would never stir you wrong. If you wanted to work here for the rest of your life, there’s no way in hell that I would even suggest you do something like this. However, I know you wouldn’t be happy here and this is your last semester. If you want this girl then I say go for it honey. A good man like you deserves to be happy.”

Klaus looked up into the wise eyes of his friend. He let out a resigned sigh. “Should I talk to her first or Dr. Wasser?”

Marian beamed at him and clapped his hands excitedly, “That’s the spirit honey! Now we just need a plan.”

Klaus let out an irritated sigh. He knew that when Marian got an idea in his head that there was no force strong enough to stop him. He was glad to have his friend but couldn’t help the feeling of dread that accompanied that glint in Marian’s eyes. What had he gotten himself into?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Reagan is singing in the library I picture to either be "Snuff" by Slipknot or "The Sound of Silence" by Disturbed. I realize that Simon & Garfunkel sang it first but I like the version by Disturbed better. Anyway, that being said, that's just my thought. Thanks to everyone that has followed the story so far. I hope you all enjoy this glimpse into Reagan's past.

Klaus yawned and stretched, letting out a satisfied groan as he felt his back pop. Glancing up at the clock, revealed that he had been in the library for nearly three hours. 

“It’s almost 6:30” he noted to himself. He packed his books and other supplies in his satchel and stood up ready to leave. He started to heading toward the door but stopped when he heard somebody singing softly. 

Slowly he searched each row of books until he found the source of the sound. He didn’t know why but this voice seemed to draw him to it, like the proverbial sirens of mythology. Glancing down a row of romance novels revealed Reagan, placing books on the shelves and singing something in a sad, soulful alto. 

He stared at her, listening to the words that flowed seamlessly from her lips. She really was beautiful. Her full lips moved flawlessly, wrapping around each syllable perfectly. He wanted nothing more than to kiss those perfect lips. 

Klaus knew he wanted to be with her but still wasn’t sure how to broach the topic of that kind of relationship. He didn’t know what to say to her nor to Dr. Wasser. 

She turned and was startled to see him standing there. The books she had been holding hit the floor in front of her and she released a soft gasp. Her hands covered her mouth as she let out a sigh of relief. 

“You scared the hell out of me!” she reprimanded.

Klaus chuckled slightly and stooped to help her pick up the books. He watched as her slender hands wrapped around the spine of a thick novel.

“So this is your second job?” Klaus started, trying to make small talk.

Reagan looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and confusion. “No, I often frequent the library to randomly put back books,” she uttered disparagingly. 

Klaus was slightly taken aback. “Are you okay?” he inquired generally concerned. Reagan had never struck him at the type to make snide remarks like that.

She sighed heavily. “Sorry,” she relented. “I’m kind of in a bad mood.”

Klaus looked at her with something akin to empathy. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Reagan shook her head emphatically as tears welled up in her eyes.

“Something is obviously bothering you.” Klaus observed softly. “You may feel better if you talk about it.” 

Reagan rubbed her arm nervously and relented, sighing sadly. “I get off at seven. You don’t have to wait around if you don’t want to but I don’t really want to talk about it while I’m working.”

“Fair enough.” Klaus said walking back to the table where he was previously working. “I’ll be over here when you get off.” 

Reagan shrugged and went about her work, placing books on the shelf. Klaus took out his book and notepad to work on his paper while he waited. At least that’s what he intended to do. He was finding it quite difficult not to stare as she went about her work. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes after eight Klaus looked up as Reagan made her way back to his table, her eyes downcast. He stood and pulled out a seat across from him. She sat heavily in the chair and thanked him quietly.

“Tough day?” he asked returning to his seat.

She crossed her arms in front of her on the table and laid her head upon them, sighing thickly. He reached out, wanting to stroke her hair, squeeze her shoulder, make any kind of physical contact to reassure her. She looked up at him wiping at her eyes furiously. He pulled his hand back, clutching his other hand tightly. 

“My day has sucked majorly,” she began softly. “First off, my grandmother, the woman who raised me, tells me that she went to the doctor today. She said that she had been feeling weak and tired a lot more recently and that she’s been having a lot of stomach pain lately. Her blood glucose level has been out of control and she’s been having a lot of problems with her back lately. My grandpa told me that she’s not eating and stays nauseous.” 

Klaus listened patiently to her knowing that what she had to say couldn’t be good. “The doctor said that she has pancreatic cancer and gave her less than six months to live. He referred her to see a oncologist and has ordered more tests to be sure,” she wiped at her eyes. “My grandpa said that they’re going to see another doctor for a second opinion as well but her chances still don’t look good. I wanted to go home but she told me there was nothing for me to do there and that I need to continue with school.” 

Tears filled her eyes again but she didn’t really look sad Klaus observed. She looked more angry or hurt. “I know that that’s enough to be upset about,” he began, not really sure how to broach this subject, “but, there’s clearly something else bothering you.”

Reagan clenched her jaw tightly irritably. “She more or less told me that she didn’t want me there but calls my mother to be with her.”

“Is that a problem?” Klaus inquired dumbly.

Reagan glared at him, “Yes it’s a damn problem!” Reagan wailed.

Klaus stared at her surprised. “I’m sorry if I’m missing something.”

She sighed heavily. “I’m sorry,” she relented. “I don’t have the best relationship with my mother but there’s obviously no way that you would know that.”

“May I ask why the hostility?” 

“When I was very young, my father had left my mother. It was then that my mother, Jessica, decided that she couldn’t handle the stress of raising a baby on her own without a man in her life so she abandoned me for any vice she could find. If it weren’t for my grandma, Eda, and grandpa, Otmar, I probably would have died a long time ago. Then she could have really partied.” she spoke with thick resentment. 

Klaus stared at her, clearly at a loss for words. “To make matters worse, she moved somewhere, met someone new, had two children, and now owns an animal shop. She never even made any attempt to contact me or even acknowledge my existence but she happily raised my half-brother and half-sister without a care in the world.” 

She stopped talking suddenly and glared at her intertwined fingers clearly on the verge of tears. Klaus stared at the girl sitting across from him. He cursed himself internally for being completely and utterly useless at things like this. He reached across the table and cupped her hands with one of his own, squeezing them reassuringly. She peered up at him through her lashes, giving him a shy smile. He wasn’t entirely sure what to say to her or what to do in order to ease the pain she was obviously feeling. He thought for several seconds before a thought finally occurred to him. 

“Come with me!” he demanded excitedly.

Reagan stared at him with wide, confused eyes. “What?” she asked dumbly.

“Come with me!” he exclaimed again.

She stood and looked at him warily before following him out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three things to say about this chapter. The first thing is, Reagan's experience with Ski-Ball is me, every single time I play it. I eventually get it but I have to do both of those things at least once per game. 
> 
> The second thing that I want to point out is, yes, I am making Iris a humungous bitch in this story. There are a few reasons for this. One, if Iris is a friend to you in the game then why would you really feel so very jealous of her when her and Klaus are just talking in the pink flower event. Secondly, Iris nor Klaus show any interest in each other besides friendship. I mean if you want to be jealous of someone, you might as well be jealous of Marian too because Klaus hangs around him as much as he does Iris. Though this is true, it feels a little awkward when you go to Klaus' old house after you marry him when Iris is there and she tells you "We're not together or anything!" How would anyone respond to this in real life? "Um...thanks?", "Okay?" or maybe "Good to know?" I don't know. 
> 
> Another thing, this may seem a little OOC for Klaus but I like a guy that's adorkable on occasion and you can't fault him for it. :D Enjoy!

“Klaus,” Reagan started clearly very baffled, “why did you bring me here?” 

“What’s wrong with coming here?” Klaus asked slightly offended. 

“The fact that we’re adults?” she inquired, cocking her brow at him. 

“What’s wrong with going to an amusement park from time to time?” he questioned indignantly. “When I was younger, I would come here anytime I felt upset.”

“This is nuts.” Reagan proclaimed dryly.

Klaus chuckled warmly. “I know but it seems to me that you need to have a little fun and feel like a kid again even if only for a short time.”

Reagan rolled her eyes but couldn’t help smiled at his childish exuberance. Reagan stood in front of the ticket booth to Alice’s Funland and began digging through her purse, trying to find her wallet. Klaus reached the vendor money for two tickets and grabbed Reagan’s hand. “I’ve got this!” he stated excitedly, dragging Reagan through the entrance. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They wondered around the amusement park for quite some time, mostly playing random games. Klaus had won Reagan a giant plush cow from the game where you knock down the milk bottles with a ball. He then joked that he was getting her started with her first cow.

Currently Reagan was watching as Klaus rolled several heavy balls down a long skinny alley towards some holes with numbers on them.

“You’ve never played Ski-Ball?” He asked rather surprised. 

Reagan blushed slightly and shook her head slowly.

“Well, it’s time you learned how to play,” he said handing her one of the weighty spheres. She stood in front of him and rolled the ball gently down the alley. It quickly rolled to the end, hit the ramp, and rolled back to her. 

“You have to roll it harder than that! Try again.” 

Reagan rolled the ball as hard as she could, causing it to rebound off the back board and come flying back to her. 

Klaus laughed. It was the first time that she had ever heard him actually laugh. It was a wonderful sound. At least it would have been if she wasn’t currently irritated with the game. 

She glared at him and he quickly stifled his laughter and cleared his throat. “Can I show you?” he asked coming to stand behind her. 

She nodded and blushed as she felt his arms wrap around her. He cupped her hand in his and directed her arm. “See you don’t want to be too forceful with your throws but you don’t want to be too gentle either.” 

She rolled the ball and managed to score 1000 points. “I did it!” she yelled happily. She jumped up and down excitedly and clapped her hands. Klaus smiled at her warmly watching her adoringly as she finished the game of Ski-Ball. After finishing the game, it was time for the park to close. 

They walked back to Klaus’s blue Jetta silently. Klaus stole a few glances at the woman next to him, desperately wanting to hold her close. She stopped abruptly and smiled up at him timidly. 

“I really appreciate tonight. You definitely made me feel a lot better.” 

He really didn’t want his time with her to come to an end and unbeknownst to him, she didn’t either. Reagan never was one to enjoy the company of others. It felt rather unnatural to feel this way. She smiled at him shyly with hopeful eyes. 

Klaus opened Reagan’s door for her and walked over to the driver’s side, turning the key in the ignition revealed the time to be 10 o’clock. “It’s still early,” he noted. 

“So, what do you want to do?” she asked peeking at him through her short brown hair. 

Klaus thought for a minute and then grinned. “We could go get ice-cream?” 

Reagan smiled at him brightly, “That sounds great! Let’s go!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reagan sat on the bench outside of small ice-cream shop happily eating the her birthday cake flavored ice-cream opting for a waffle cone instead of a cup. Klaus sat beside her, sipping his frozen coffee drink with his arm draped across the back of the bench behind her. 

“Why didn’t you get any ice cream?” she asked him slightly confused.

“I’ve just never really been a big fan of sweets,” he responded with a shrug.

“Really?”

“Yes really,” he said with a grin.

“That’s so weird,” she laughed.

“Hey!” he said indignantly, “Maybe I find chunks of birthday cake in ice-cream weird.”

Reagan gasped, “Then you just don’t understand what it means to be delicious!” 

She glowered at him for a minute before laughing out loud. Klaus feigned a glare at her but quickly lost it, bursting out laughing as well. 

“I bet you understand that feeling quite well,” he said flirtatiously with a wink.

Reagan blushed scarlet and crossed her arms and legs haughtily. Turning away from him to hide her blushing face. Klaus chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

“You know, you’re awful cute when you’re blushing.”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head turning to glare at him for the joke he was having at her expense. However, when she looked at him, his face had a few pink patches of its own. 

“I could say the same about you,” she commented with a giggle as his face grew darker. 

Klaus shook his head as he leaned back in the bench, returning his arm to it’s position across the back. Reagan sighed softly and leaned into Klaus’s shoulder. She didn’t know what possessed her to do so. There was just a sense of comfort in the warmth that she found there. He didn’t really know how to respond at first, tensing slightly at this new show of affection. 

“Thank you so much for tonight,” she whispered.

“You’re very welcome,” he responded just as quietly. 

They turned to smile at each other mere inches away from each other. Reagan’s smile faltered as she looked at Klaus. His glance shifted momentarily to her slightly parted lips. He leaned in closer, ready to savor what he had so yearned for the past few months. Reagan closed her eyes ready for the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. 

Suddenly there was a slight jarring of the bench followed by a heavy exhalation from Klaus. Reagan’s eyes widened in surprise. There was Iris, her arms wrapped fully around Klaus with his head pressed between her ample breasts. 

“Hi Klausey!” she purred seductively.

“Hello Iris,” he said in an irritated voice, half muffled by her breasts. She smiled at him with that smile she usually had around him. One of those smiles that said “I would so fuck your brains out right here on this bench.”

She turned her attention to Reagan and smirked at her with a slightly malicious look. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she feigned sympathy. “I didn’t know I was interrupting time with your little sister.” 

Klaus ground his teeth, “She’s not my little sister.”

“Cousin?” Iris questioned clearly planning something.

“No,” Klaus growled seething.

“Well surely this homely little thing isn’t your girlfriend,” she said snidely.

Klaus let out a low growl at the back of his throat before responding, “She is my friend and I will thank you not to say things like that about her. I find her quite beautiful and I don’t give two shits what you think about her,” he glared at Iris daring her to respond.

“Whatever,” Iris said before walking away. “Have fun with your troll doll.”

Klaus glowered after her. “What a bitch,” he commented before turning his attention back to Reagan. She was staring hard at her hands, not entirely sure what to say. 

“Look at me for a second,” he said consolingly. She turned her gaze toward him, her eyes filled with the tears she was fighting to hold back. He tilted her face so she was looking at him fully. “You should not listen to Iris. Yes, Iris may be attractive on the outside but that’s where it ends. You have her beat in all aspects,” he hugged her tightly. “You are a truly beautiful person.”

Reagan smiled at him but it never reached her eyes. She had always had issues with her self-esteem so hearing things like that always had a big impact on her. Klaus was clearly too attractive for her. She had known this all along but it didn’t make it hurt any less. Klaus had been so sweet to her but why? It felt like he wanted to kiss her and she wanted that to be true but at the same time she knew it couldn’t be. Her feelings were having a all out war inside her. 

“Hey,” he said gently pulling her from her reverie. “Are you okay?”

She looked up at him with the best act of happiness that she could offer. “Yeah, I think I’m just tired. Today was kind of a big day.”

“Oh,” Klaus said, sounding somewhat disappointed. “This doesn’t have to do with what Iris did, does it?”

“Of course not!” she lied, her voice shaking somewhat.

“Goddess, I hope he didn’t notice that,” she thought to herself.

Klaus frowned but stood to escort her back to his car. They were silent on the trip back to her apartment. When they reached her apartment, she bid a quick farewell to Klaus. He had asked whether he could walk her back to her apartment. She politely declined and quickly exited the car without so much as a second glance. Entering her small apartment, she threw herself on the bed and cried heavily.

Little did she know but Klaus was sitting in his car, trying to decide whether he should go after her or leave her be. He pulled out his cellphone wanting to call and see if she was okay. She was clearly hurt and to a point he could understand why but truthfully, she was one of the most beautiful people he knew. He laid his head on the steering wheel, knowing now more than ever that he wanted to be with her. 

“What am I going to do?” he asked himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last thing. I named the amusement park Alice's Funland for a reason. Anyone that can figure out why, you are as dorkishly awesome as I am! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus knocked loudly on Reagan’s door. He was quite irritated with how she had been acting since the Iris incident. Trying to text her and trying to call her had garnered no results so he decided this to be the best course of action. 

He waited a minute then banged loudly on her door again. Anger started bubbling up inside him. He was just rearing back to beat on the door again when it quickly swung open revealing Reagan wearing a gray sweatshirt that was much too big for her and a pair of short black track shorts. Her hair in wet tendrils framing her tear streaked face.

Klaus wanted to yell at her, to tell her how childish she was being but he faltered. His eyes raked over her entire body from her bare feet all the way up her long lean legs and up to her bare shoulder that was peeking tantalizingly out from under the top of the over-sized sweatshirt.

She looked at him with big, sad eyes, “Klaus? What are you doing here?”

He shook his head trying to think of anything besides what lie beneath that shirt. “I just...” he started, unsure of what to tell her, not completely sure of why he was there himself.

“Look,” she began softly, “I’m sorry that I didn’t respond to your texts or answer your calls. I just needed some time to figure out some things.” She worried her bottom lip, avoiding his gaze. 

Klaus was silent, letting her finish her thoughts. Whether they were good or bad, he wanted to know what she was thinking and how she was feeling. She sighed heavily and looked into his peridot eyes, clearly struggling to with what she needed to say. Shrugging her shoulders slightly, she averted her gaze again before speaking, “I like you and I don’t say or do things like this often, but I do. I don’t expect you to feel the same especially when you have someone as beautiful and...well-endowed as Iris. You deserve someone who is beautiful and smart and talented. I’m just plain, ordinary, me...” she looked down motioning at herself. 

He stared at her for a long moment, trying to process what she had just said. She said that she liked him which was great but then insulted herself which made him feel sad and a little angry with her. How could she not see what a wonderfully beautiful person she is? 

It was then Klaus decided what he needed to do. At that moment, he decided that he wanted nothing more than to show her how wonderful he thought she was.

“Klaus, I...” she was cut off by his lips pressed forcefully against hers. 

Reagan let out a small gasp of surprised. Klaus took this opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth, exploring every part of it sensually. After a moment, he pulled back, looking into her flushed face. He awaited her reaction. She looked at him with surprised, timid eyes not really knowing what to say or what to do. 

Klaus averted his gaze for a second, collecting his thoughts. He hesitated before finally speaking again. “I’m honestly not sure why you let the situation with Iris bother you as much as it obviously did.” He took a deep breath before continuing, “Reagan, I like you a hell of a lot more than I have ever liked Iris. In my personal opinion, you are anything but plain or ordinary. You are such a wonderful person. I don’t understand why you can’t see that you are kind, intelligent, and, by far, the most beautiful woman I have ever had the privilege to see.

I don’t want Iris. No matter how many times she throws herself at me, I will reject her every time. There are numerous reasons that I don’t want to be with Iris but at this moment, the main reason is that she’s not you.”

Reagan stared at him with her mouth agape. He looked back at her with nothing but sincerity. Tears began to well in her eyes. Klaus cupped her cheek in his hand gently, stroking the soft flesh softly with his thumb and catching a stray tear. Reagan leaned into his touch smiling shyly. He kissed her again, more tenderly than before and pressed his forehead again hers. 

“We should probably talk,” she rasped. 

“I agree,” he concurred. 

“Please come in,” she requested, stepping aside for him. 

He smiled at her as he walked past her into the small room. She directed him to the green microfiber sofa in the middle of the room. “Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

“I would gladly take something to drink,” he responded taking a seat in front of the small flat-screen television. 

He glanced around the small room. Several pictures were strewn throughout the room, most of which were of an elderly couple. A small collection of DVD’s were neatly stacked in the top shelf of her TV cabinet and a few worn books were in the shelf which fell directly below that. He vaguely wondered where her bed was, then reprimanded himself for thinking such thoughts. That is until he found where she had gone. 

Upon glancing at the kitchen area, he found Reagan bent over, looking in the refrigerator. He couldn’t help but stare at her wonderfully bountiful rear which was barely covered by the tiny black shorts. 

“I have tea, water, and coffee. Which would you rather have?” she questioned before glancing back at him. 

Klaus tore his gaze from the sight before him barely avoiding being caught. He decided to turn his attention to the small collection of movies.

“Water,” he responded absentmindedly as he ran his long fingers along the short line of DVDs. 

“If you want to watch something the TV remote is that short oblong one on the coffee,” she offered. 

He stood up straight and walked over to where she was pulling two bottles of water from the refrigerator. 

“I think I’d rather watch you,” he said with a wink, leaning back against her counter.

Reagan blushed brightly as she handed him one of the bottles of water. She averted her gaze shyly.

They returned to the sofa together, sitting facing each other. Reagan sat with her legs crossed in front of her. She rolled her soft pink lip between her teeth, not really sure what they needed to talk about.

“So...” Klaus began, obviously at a loss for words as well. 

Reagan decided to take some initiative and asked the question that plagued her mind the most, “So does this mean that you’re my boyfriend?” She blushed profusely as soon as the words left her mouth.

Klaus considered this for a moment before speaking, “I want nothing more than to have you as my girlfriend and as long as you will have me, then yes, I am your boyfriend.” He let out an exasperated breath before continuing. “However, until I get things straightened out with Dr. Wasser, we can’t broadcast it fully. I am still your GTA after all.”

“Oh,” Reagan sounded disappointed. 

“However,” he began with a sly smile, “we can be ‘friends’ that hang out a lot and spend weekends at each others apartments.” He waggled his eyebrows causing Reagan to giggle.

“Just to sleep right?” she questioned teasingly.

“But of course,” he answered with false indignity. “I am nothing if not a gentleman. However, I must warn you that I am a very active sleeper so I cannot be blamed for what my subconscious does.”

He winked at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him again. “So, do you want to stay tonight?” she inquired hopefully.

“I would like that very much. Unfortunately, this was a bit impromptu so I am unprepared.”

“Oh,” Reagan responded disheartened.

He stroke his chin in thought, “However, if you would like, you’re more than welcome to accompany me back to my place.”

Reagan thought for a moment before, reality hit her. She really did like Klaus but she didn’t really think she was ready to take a step like that with him. Of course she wanted him having had fantasies as well as dreams about him almost daily. Though this was true, she had been hurt on more than one occasion for just leaping into bed with someone because they looked her way.

Klaus sensed her hesitation and sighed with a smile, “Reagan, I’m not going to force you to do anything that you’re uncomfortable with. I would be more than happy to just fall asleep with you in my arms.”

Reagan smiled shyly, “Let me grab a couple of things?” 

“Of course,” he answered with a nod.

After packing a small bag, she headed back to where Klaus was waiting by the door. He held out his hand for her, which she happily took, intertwining her fingers with his. Opening the door, the only paused long enough for her to lock the door before heading to Klaus’s apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marian makes an awesomely fabulous return!

Klaus looked at the young woman who had fallen asleep in his arms. They had been sitting on his couch watching a movie but decided to better use the time talking. He learned a great deal about her during that time and she about him. Never had he wanted to know someone so fully nor to have them know so much about him. It was kind of an alien feeling for him to care so deeply about someone.

It was very early in the morning and Reagan had just fallen asleep curled into Klaus’ chest. Klaus couldn’t help but stare as she snoozed against him. He stroked her hair gently which had long since dried into soft waves that framed her face. Looking closer at her face revealed a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and on the apples of her cheeks. 

His eyes dipped lower, noticing that the neck of her immense sweatshirt had dipped low on her chest, revealing a small amount of cleavage. He traced the delicate curves of her body, stopping momentarily in strategic locations that he longed to touch, and slowly proceeding down her long legs. She truly was a beautiful woman with a fantastic body.

He most definitely wanted her badly. This was a fact that he could never and would never deny. However, they decided not to rush into that until they had been going out for a while or at least until he had discussed their relationship with Dr. Wasser. Reagan had disclosed some things about her past relationships that made Klaus feel a strange mixture of anger and sadness for her.

She let out a soft sigh and nuzzled deeper into his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head gently. He could not understand how or why anyone would treat this beautiful girl as anything other than the treasure she was. She smiled softly and he found himself curious as to what she was dreaming about. 

As much as he hated himself for it, he couldn’t help but be a little jealous of those from her past. Experiencing every part of her was not really the reason for his envy, though if he were to be honest, that was part of it as well. They had known her, the real her, without the pain and sadness. They had known her without the distrust of everyone around her. Maybe she had always been this way. Unfortunately, he would never know. One thing that he did know, however, was that he wanted her to trust him, to know that he would always be there for her, and to be happy with him the way he expected he would be with her. 

Glancing at the clock revealed the time to be a little after five. He slid his arm under his sleeping beauty and pressed her harder against his chest. Carefully, he stood with her and slowly carried her to his bed. He gently laid her on top of it and climbed into the bed next to her. Pulling the covers over them both, he snuggled closer to her and wrapped her up in his arms. He kissed her lips gently and whispered a soft good night before falling asleep quite easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus awoke the next morning before Reagan. He stared at the young woman lying next to him glad to see that last night had not just been a wonderful dream. Her chest rose and fell slowly with her steady breathing. He watched her sleep for some time and smiled adoringly as she released a soft sigh. As much as he hated to leave this wonderful site before him, he decided to get up and start getting ready for the day. 

Not five minutes passed before his bedroom door was thrown open with the flamboyant flair that could only be exhibited by Marian. 

“Good morning darling! The sun is up and so should we be!” Marian called boisterously.

Reagan shot up in bed and screamed causing Marian to also scream. Klaus, who was in the middle of brushing his teeth in the adjoining bathroom came running out wielding his toothbrush like a weapon.

“Reagan! What’s wrong?” Or at least that’s what he tried to say through his mouthful of toothpaste. His eyes then fell on Marian who had that grin that said, “This must be told to everyone. EVERYONE!”

Klaus let out an extremely irritated groan, “You cannot tell ANYONE!” He attempted to say through the toothpaste.

“What’s that honey? I should tell everyone?” 

Klaus growled in response, returning to the bathroom to spit out his toothpaste. When he returned, both people were gone. He questioned for a moment whether Reagan sleeping in his bed was another of his damned fantasies. She was here, he knew that she had been. He could still the warmth of her body next to his coursing through his veins. Maybe Marian’s appearance had scared her off like so many other women before her. He didn’t know for sure what had happened except she was no longer here. Sighing in frustration, he returned to the bathroom to take a shower. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus stepped out of his bathroom wearing his favorite pair of faded, worn out jeans. He stared at his cellphone, wondering if he should try texting or calling Reagan. Even if she decided that she no longer wished to be with him, he felt that it would be better to get this unpleasant conversation out of the way. He let out a weary breath and slid his phone into his back pocket, deciding it would probably be better to let the situation settle a bit before getting into this argument. He stepped out of his bedroom still deep in thought.

As he got closer to his kitchen, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of melodic, feminine laughter. He quickened his pace to the kitchen. To his surprise, there was Reagan, busily mixing something in a bowl while Marian was standing next to the island drinking a cup of coffee. They both seemed to be rather enthralled in a pleasant conversation...about him.

“And then he looks at the man and says, ‘I swear officer, I was wearing pants when I got here!” Marian burst out laughing as he finished the story.

Reagan laughed but quickly stifled it when she saw Klaus. She bit down on her quivering lip with mirth still in her eyes. He couldn’t help but smile at her as relief washed over him, glad that he had been wrong and that she had stayed. However, his expression quickly changed to a glare in Marian’s direction as he realized the story he was telling her. 

“What’s that look for honey?!” Marian asked innocently.

“Yeah boss what’s the matter?” Reagan asked stifling another laugh.

Klaus glared at Marian even harder, “I hate you so much right now.” 

“Oh pish-posh! You love me and can’t live without me.”

“Maybe I want a trial separation,” Klaus grumbled.

“Fine but if you want a divorce then I get the house and this lovely young lady,” he said indicating Reagan. 

“First off, what house? This is my apartment. You just barge in when the mood strikes you. Secondly, just no.”

“Oh poo!” Marian exclaimed pouting. “You’re no fun.” 

“What do you want anyway?” Klaus asked a bit perturbed.

“I need a reason to see my snuggle bear?” Marian asked as he pulled Klaus into a tight hug.

“I am feeling the urge to hit you now.” Klaus remarked dryly.

“You wouldn’t hit me! That would be spousal abuse!”

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose, “I honestly have no response to that.”

Marian cheered and clapped his hands, “I win and my prize shall be more embarrassing stories about Klaus!” 

Klaus groaned loudly and turned his attention to Reagan who was shaking with laughter. She grinned at him and quickly went back to what she was doing. Picking her bowl back up, she started pouring the mixture into a pan. 

Pouring himself a cup of coffee and hoping to change the subject, Klaus asked, “What are you making?” 

She smiled up at him as she popped the pan into the oven, “It’s a breakfast casserole that my grandma used to make for me. I hope you don’t mind. I just thought it would be nice to have breakfast together.” 

He hugged her, kissing her lips gently, “I don’t mind at all. That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

Suddenly Marian stepped forward, wrapping them both up in a tight bear hug, “I don’t mind either! I’m just happy not to be the one slaving away over a hot stove for this slave driver!” he stated dramatically.

“I’m the one that cooks in this relationship.” Klaus responded indignantly before realizing what he had just said. “Dammit! Now you have me doing it!”

Marian let out an exaggerated breath, cupping his cheek in his hand, “Oh how I wish I could get you doing it. Then you might be in a better mood.”

Reagan laughed loudly while Klaus just looked at him with a rather wry expression, “You either need to behave or get out.” 

“You can kick me out but I’ll just come right back,” he replied in a rather sing song voice.

“Please?”

“Oh fine! I’ll be good. But I still get to tell more stories!” 

Klaus groaned loudly in irritation as Marian began a new round of embarrassing stories.


	11. Chapter 11

After breakfast, Klaus and Reagan set to cleaning up. Marian had taken this as his cue to leave. He bid the two farewell and left them alone, much to the relief of Klaus. Reagan had decided to straighten up the dining area while Klaus had taken charge of washing dishes. Usually, Klaus wasn’t a fan of washing dishes but from the positioning of his sink and table, he had a perfect view of Reagan. 

Her actions were innocent enough. Wiping off the table with a damp cloth and bending over the table fully to reach the opposite side. She probably had no idea what she was doing to man washing dishes behind her. The more primal part of him wanted to take her right there on the table, to slam into her as she screamed his name in pleasure. 

He shook his head, trying to erase the images playing in his mind but to no avail. Much to his relief, she stood straight in front of the table, inspecting her work. He let out a short lived breath of relief. That is until her next action send new images popping vividly into his mind. Klaus could do nothing but stare as she intertwined her fingers above her head, stretching. She arched her back as she extended her arms upward. Her shirt raised up slightly, exposing the smooth, flawless skin of her stomach. She let out a soft moan, feeling the muscles in her back and shoulders relaxing. 

He shook his head vigorously, the throbbing between his legs becoming painful obvious. His eyes raked hungrily over her entire body, stopping momentarily at her breasts. He needed to stay strong. She let out another soft moan as she released her hands, letting them fall to her side.

“Dammit! She’s making this so difficult,” he groaned to himself.

Reagan glanced over at him. Concern was suddenly written all over her face. “Are you okay?” the worry evident in her voice.

“Yes!” Klaus asked a little too quickly. This resulted in a very confused look from Reagan. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 

“Easy Klaus,” he reprimanded himself. “You’re acting like a horny teenage virgin.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Reagan asked, her eyebrow raised.

“I’m sure,” he stated more calmly this time. Deciding that changing the subject would be the best idea, he then remembered something that he had wanted to talk to Reagan about. 

“I wanted to discuss something with you.”

“Okay,” she said, the concern returning to her voice.

“I wanted to thank you.”

“For what?” she asked the worry in her voice being replaced with confusion.

“For a few things really. One, for accepting me as yours and two for spending the night in my arms.”

She blushed brightly, “It was my pleasure really.”

He smiled softly at her and rounded the kitchen island to walk towards her. Upon reaching her, he gave her a soft kiss on the lips and hugged her tightly. 

“I wanted to thank you for something else honestly,” he said with an emotion that Reagan could only describe as sadness or remorse.

“What else do you want to thank me for?” She asked even more confused. 

“I wanted to thank you for being so friendly with Marian,” he said somewhat shyly. 

“Why are you thanking me for that?” She inquired, releasing a partial laugh as she did. “Marian’s great. He’s hilarious.”

“Marian’s my best friend and a lot of people won’t even give him the chance to show them how great he is because they have issues with how he has chosen to live his life.”

“Is it that he’s gay, transgender, or a combination of both?”

“Sometimes, I think it’s both. However, being gay doesn’t seem to affect people as much as being transgender. Marian really is a great guy though. He’s a little much and over the top but he’s a great friend. As long as I’ve known him, he’s always been there for me and if I ever need help with something he never hesitates. Hell, if you want to know the truth about it, he was pretty instrumental in my confessing to you.”

“Really?” Reagan asked, cocking her brow. 

Klaus chuckled slightly. “He knew I’ve liked you for a while and was always harping at me to confess or at least spend more time with you to see where it goes.”

“So the amusement park and ice-cream were his ideas?”

“No, those were my ideas. He just said I should be a man and fess up so to speak,” he said ruffling his hair nervously.

She smiled at him sheepishly and wound her arms around his neck, “I’m glad that he convinced you.” 

They kissed gently holding each other with their lips pressed together warmly. The kiss was broken for little more than a second before their lips reconnected. Breaking and reconnecting again and again as a surge of warmth and electricity grew rapidly between them.

Reagan let out a soft sigh that was almost a moan and pressed herself more fully against Klaus. He in turn released a deep groan of appreciation, holding her flush against him.

He flicked his tongue against her lips, requesting entrance. She complied, parting her lips slightly for him. Klaus swept his tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his.

Reagan wanted to be even closer to Klaus, standing on her tiptoes and pressing harder against him. Klaus took the hint and picked her up, her legs wrapping around him almost automatically. He grasped under her thighs to stabilize her.

Klaus carried her over to his couch and placed her on it gingerly. He sat next to her and kissed her deeply prodding her lips gently with his tongue. Her lips parted slightly to allow him entrance. His tongue explored her mouth much slower than the night before savoring every moment. 

He ran his hands down her sides and beneath her shirt running his fingers against the downy soft skin of her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned softly into the kiss.

Slowly, he eased her back on the couch keeping one hand splayed on her lower back pressing her lower body against him fully. They had talked about waiting but Reagan knew she was willing to go just as far as he wanted. 

He slipped his hand under the front of her shirt, stroking the soft skin of her belly gently. Reagan sighed breathily and felt herself melt into the couch.

"...TREE TIMES WITH YOUR HOST CASSIE!!!" suddenly erupted from the television. 

Klaus jumped back like a teenage boy who had been caught making out with his girlfriend. Reagan let out a squeak of surprise. Suddenly realizing that she was lying on something hard, she fumbled around behind her shoulders and pulled out the offending object, the remote for Klaus' TV.

Reagan looked up at Klaus who simply took the remote from her and switched off the television. He looked back at her with a sheepish grin. She busted out into a fit of giggles. He chuckled and sat next to her, propping her legs in his lap. 

"Well that certainly is a good way to kill a mood." he said ruffling his hair.

"Well, we're supposed to be waiting right?" 

"Right," he groaned feigning irritation. "You just make it extremely hard."

Reagan bit her lip, stifling the giggle that was fighting fiercely to make its escape.

"Difficult!" he amended quickly, clapping his hand over his eyes. "You make it difficult!"

Reagan could no longer contain it. She laughed uproariously clutching her sides as she did. He stuck his tongue out at her and chuckled. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand, and yanked her into his lap. She released a squeal of delight and wrapped her arms around him. 

Klaus nuzzled her neck softly, "So, what would you like to do today?"

Reagan hummed in thought before an idea struck her. “There’s a music festival going on in Flower Bud Village. We could go to it?”

Klaus smiled at how excited she seemed about the idea. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

Reagan grinned brightly and clapped her hands happily. “I’m going to start getting ready!” she proclaimed excitedly giving a quick kiss on the lips before darting off to his bathroom.

Klaus watched the retreating figure from the couch until she rounded the corner. Chuckling softly, he pushed himself up to a standing position and walked casually to his bedroom to get ready himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few things to say before I start this chapter and to avoid any spoilers, I have some things I need to say after the chapter. For those of you that don't know, I want to point out that what Klaus says near the beginning of the chapter is paraphrased from what he says in the game after the music festival. Another thing I want to say is this one is far more serious than most of the other chapters I've written and is quite personal (more on that at the end). Also, I meant no hate towards those that do like Marlin. I personally don't like him and there's a reason why I don't and why I used him. Anyway, on with the chapter.

Flower Bud Village wasn’t an excessively large place. Like most of the small towns around the area it was a farming community that held a few festivals that only a few locals would even think twice about attending. However, Flower Bud Village was home to a once a year music festival that many people near and far traveled to attend. 

Reagan had gone to this festival a couple of times while she was in high school with her ex-boyfriend, Marlin, and a few other people. She let her mind linger on a couple of these people, wondering where they were and what they were doing now. They had been her friends right? 

Then her mind went back to Marlin. She had loved him so much and it had hurt so deeply when they had broken up. At that point, she had been devastated, thinking that no one would ever want to be with her, that she was completely undesirable but that had been his doing. He had her so completely convinced of this. Though this was true, it was partially her fault as well for letting him do this to her for as long as he did as well as letting it get to her as much as it did. 

She shook these thoughts from her mind, deciding to just enjoy the day with Klaus by her side. Everything that happened with Marlin was in the past and that’s where it needed to stay.

The field had been heavily decorated with numerous flags and banners of all shapes and sizes. There were many bands playing various types of music. It was common knowledge that Reagan loved most types of music with her favorite being rock but Klaus had never really noticed just how much she enjoyed it.

As they walked hand in hand back to his car, he glanced down at her seeing that her excitement had not abated. “You seem to really enjoy music,” he noted.

"Oh I do!" she responded enthusiastically. "My grandma and I used to listen to her records all the time. We listened to them while cleaning and we would sing and dance. Grandma used to tell me how much she loved to hear me sing."

"You do have a beautiful voice. I heard you singing in the library."

Reagan blushed and mumbled a very quiet thank you.

Klaus smiled at her, "I have a rather extensive collection of music back at my apartment. If we're at home we can engage in other activities as well," he said flirtatiously.

Reagan's blush intensified, "Like what?" 

"Come back to my place again and you'll find out," he spoke seductively and winked at her. 

Reagan thought for a minute, the thought of spending another night with Klaus was very appealing to her. She was about to consent to going back with him when a thought occurred to her.

"Can we stop by my place first? I only brought enough stuff for one night."

"That can definitely be arranged," he responded with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reagan ran down the hall to her apartment making a mental list of everything she needed to grab. She grinned widely as she thought about spending a second night with Klaus. 

She stopped in front of her door and started fumbling for her keys.

 

"You didn't think you could hide from me forever did you?" came a voice from the shadows that sent cold, painful chills up her spine. She turned toward the source of the voice. 

Out of the shadows stepped the man who had destroyed what little self esteem she had. The man that only had something good to say about her when he wanted something or to show what a great guy he was to the entire world. Everyone had been convinced that her ex-boyfriend, Marlin, a very slender man that was about Reagan's age and about a foot taller than her, was the victim in their relationship and she was just the psychopath that he had the misfortune to have fallen in love with.

 

"One could only hope Marlin," Reagan spat at him bitterly.

"Come on Rae, you know you missed me," Marlin said as he inched closer to her. "I know I missed you.   
She backed away from him. "No, I definitely didn't Marlin." 

"You know you miss the way my dick felt buried deep inside your tight little pussy," he said slithering closer.

"No! I do not!" she said louder taking a step back again. 

"I know you want to feel me again." Reagan backed away. A feeling of dread flowed through her when she realized her back was against the heavy wooden door of her apartment. She pressed harder against the door trying to phase through it.

Marlin placed one hand beside her head. He reached forward with the other and grabbed her breast, kneading it roughly. 

She tried to push him away, to reach up and smack the shit out of him. He had her pinned against the door. She opened her mouth to scream only to be forcefully kissed on the lips thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

Reagan bit down on his tongue, hard. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Marlin jerked back and grabbed his mouth.

"Stupid bitch!" he screamed through blood seeping into his mouth. A yelp of pain came from Reagan as he smacked her hard across the face.

Reagan glared at him. Her left cheek stung and began turning red. She spit his blood into his face. 

"Go to hell," she demanded bitterly.

"You stupid whore. You honestly think someone else would want your fat ass?" he reared back, ready to strike her again.

Reagan instinctively went on the defensive. She slumped to the floor and covered her face and head readying herself for the impact. Instead she heard Marlin let out his own surprised cry of pain. She blinked in surprise looking around the room in confusion.

There, before her eyes was Klaus gripping Marlin by the throat and pressing him hard against the hallway wall. Marlin struggled against the taller man making a feeble attempt to escape.   
"You have two choices," Klaus stated calmly. "You can walk away and stay as far away from my girlfriend as you possibly can or two, you can continue to harass her and be an all around asshole like you are and I rip your fucking balls off and force them down your throat." 

He released the smaller man allowing him to fall in a crumpled heap on the floor. Marlin struggled to breathe sending a hate filled glare at the taller man. Klaus was not phased by this merely taking a step back and holding out his arms as if inviting the man to hit him.

"The choice is yours." 

Klaus stared at Marlin waiting for him to make his decision. It may have been a while since he was involved in a fight but he knew he could and would hold his own if it meant protecting Reagan. He helped the girl in question up from the floor, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

She gripped his shirt tightly trembling in his arms. Refusing to let the tears that were stinging her eyes fall she kept her face buried in Klaus' chest. She was angry. How had this jack ass found her here?

"You can have that stupid fat whore," Marlin sneered at them. "She's definitely not worth my time. All she was good for was a halfway decent fuck." 

Reagan felt Klaus bristle at Marlin's comments. She gripped Klaus' shirt tighter. Marlin talked a big game and she had no doubt in her mind that Klaus could probably take him. Though this was true, she didn't want her nosey neighbors calling the police and Klaus possibly getting in trouble for her. 

"Reagan," Klaus called to her calmly. 

She gripped his shirt tighter and shook her head. 

"It's not worth it," she whispered.

"No you're not," Marlin sneered. "Back when we were fucking you had a nice tight little pussy. Now it's probably like throwing a hot dog down a hall." 

"Reagan, please." Klaus pleaded. He really wanted put this son of a bitch in his place. 

"Klaus, he's not worth the trouble."

"Of course it probably feels that way anyway since this pussy probably doesn't have much to work with," he laughed at his joke.

Reagan’s grip on Klaus’ shirt slackened and her vision began to fade into shades of red. Everything around her fell silent except for her heart pounding in her ears. Facing Marlin, she was surprised to admit to herself that she was truly seeing the type of person he was for the first time. 

Her hands dropped to her sides and curled reflexively into fists. Everything seemed to slow down around her. She could hear Klaus saying something to her in the distance, the sound muffled by the pounding in her ears. As she got closer to Marlin, she saw his horrible smirk, thinking that she had decided to come back to him. She didn’t really know what was happening until her fist made contact with his face. 

Everything sped back up and before she was on top of Marlin, hitting him numerous times as angry tears flitted from her eyes. She screamed random insults at him, most of which were incoherent. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her off of what she believed to be a monster. Marlin could say all he wanted about her, she didn't matter, but she would NOT allow him to say anything bad about someone she cared about. 

She struggled against Klaus flailing her arms and legs and screaming that she was going to kill him. Klaus shook her shoulders finally getting her attention.

"Reagan," he called to her softly.

Everything suddenly crashed down on her. Angry, frustrated tears streamed down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. Klaus whispered in her ear soothingly and ran his fingers along her spine gently.

Marlin sat up from the floor and stalked over to them, anger planted firmly on his bruised face, twisting his features. 

"You stupid bitch," he screamed, "you honestly think you can get rid of me that easily?!" A sinister smirk crossed his face, "If I can't have you, no one else can," he waved over his shoulder. "I'll see you soon Rae." 

Klaus glared at the retreating figure.

"Go pack whatever you need," he said suddenly.

She looked at him with large tear filled eyes and shook her head vigorously, holding him tighter.

He lifted her chin gently with his fingertips, brushing his lips against hers softly. "I'll be waiting here for you."

She stared at him a moment longer before finally nodding in assent. Watching as she retreated into her apartment, he waited until she closed the door and ran over to the window at the end of the hall to see if Marlin had made it down to the street yet. He opened the stairwell door and listened for footsteps hoping that he would be able to catch up to him. 

No noise emerged from the stairs except the echo of the door opening. Klaus growled in frustration and released the door, allowing it to shut behind him. He walked back to her apartment to wait for Reagan. Leaning against the wall next to the door, he let out a long frustrated breath. He was proud of Reagan for what she had done but he wished she would have been more apt to protect herself rather than him. One thing was for sure, that son of a bitch had better not mess with her again or he would see what Klaus could really do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, this chapter is very personal. When I was younger, I dated a guy that acted a lot like Marlin and honestly looked a lot like him too so that's why I used him. When I was with him, he was very abusive, mostly mentally but some physical too. A few of the things that Marlin does to Reagan happened to me. I'm not looking for sympathy or anything like that. However, I do want to let anyone that is reading this that has gone through something like this or is currently going through this that you're not alone. Be strong, fight back, and/or get help. If you know anyone that is going through this, don't turn your back on them because they need you more than ever. 
> 
> Now if you will excuse me, all this seriousness is about to kill me and I must do something about that. Look! Flying purple polka-dotted underpants! WHOOSH and away!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some sexual content. Not lemon but maybe lime. I don't know, the whole citrus fruit rating confuses me. Anyway, sexual content! You've been warned.

When Reagan and Klaus reached his apartment, he found her to be, "as wound up as a whore in church," to quote Marian. She hadn't spoken more than two or three words to him the whole trip back. He didn't know what bothered her the most about the situation with, that he found her, what he said about her, what he said about him, or what. What he did know was something was very clearly bothering her.

He held open the door for her. Hesitating, she slowly made her way past him and entered his apartment. He reached out to her grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. She kept her eyes averted, staring at anything but him. He placed his hands on either side of her face and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

Peridot eyes burned into emerald trying to read any type of signal as to what was bothering her. 

"Reagan," he began, "you know you can tell me what's bothering you right?"

"I'm fine," she responded quietly.

"Reagan, I know there's something bothering you," he admonished. 

She shook her head and tried to pull away from him.

"Reagan," he said more sternly, "stop lying to me and just tell me what's wrong."

She sighed heavily and looked away before speaking.

"Can we sit down?"

He consented and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the couch. She sat on the couch heavily. He took a seat next to her and turned to face her. They sat in silence as she collected her thoughts.

"I don't really know what is bothering me the most. I'm not really surprised Marlin found me. He always manages to do that. I'm used to him acting the way he was so that doesn't bother me much anymore. What he said about you bothers me but he was just being the jealous psycho he is," she paused and looked away from him. 

"I know I'm an emotional wreck with a LOT of baggage. If you want out of this relationship, I understand."

Klaus stared at her, his mouth agape, "Is that what's bothering you? You think I want to end what we have?"

She shrugged slightly but still didn't make eye contact with him.

"Reagan, I care very deeply for you. I don't care how much baggage you may carry, I just want to be with you."

She looked up at him but remained silent. He sighed but looked at her adoringly.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you want rid of me." 

She smiled faintly and kissed him chastely. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and felt several knots in her back and shoulders.

"You're very tense," he noted with an air of sympathy. 

She waved off his concern. "I'm fine. It's just been a rough couple of days." she assured him.

Klaus stood from position on the couch and urged her to lay face down on it. He positioned himself over her and began kneading her shoulders and back. Slowly the knots in her shoulders began to fade. She let out a soft, grateful moan as he continued the massage. 

“You know, if you took your shirt off, I’d have better contact,” he said somewhat teasingly. 

Reagan giggled, “You’re just trying to get me naked.”

“No!” Klaus denied innocently. “However, if you’re offering, I definitely would not turn down the opportunity.” 

She smirked at his words and responded in a way that both surprised and delighted Klaus, “You have my permission to remove my shirt.” 

Klaus could barely contain his excitement. He was like a kid opening a present. Helping her up off of the couch, he asked a question that he was not a hundred percent sure whether it was a joke or not. 

“Do I have your permission to touch anything that’s revealed after taking off your shirt?”

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and asked somewhat indignantly, “Sir, are you asking if you may play with my boobs?”

“Yes I am,” he stated blatantly.

“I thought you were giving me a massage and trying to help me relax,” she admonished.

“That will help you relax too. That’s a type of massage too.” 

“There’s no tension in my boobs!” she exclaimed. 

“There might be!” 

She glared at him fiercely and turned her back to him, crossing her arms. Klaus watched as she started trembling. Thinking that he had really upset her, he stood up, ready to beg for her forgiveness. Suddenly Reagan erupted into a fit of laughter thoroughly confusing Klaus. 

She smiled at him brightly and threw her arms around his neck. Brushing her lips again his gently, she whispered, “You can touch them if you want.”

He lowered her back on the couch and raised the hem of her shirt up a little, exposing the soft skin of her stomach. 

“What if I do this?” he asked, brushing his lips against the exposed flesh.

She squirmed under his touch before responding breathily, “I don’t know if that would be appropriate.”

“Oh, it’s not? Well what if I were to do this then?” he asked as he raised her shirt further, exposing just below the swell of her breasts, tracing the length of her torso with his tongue. 

She arched her back toward his tongue, letting out a soft sigh before responding, “That definitely isn’t appropriate.” 

“I guess I’m just doomed to be inappropriate,” he said with a grin, pulling her shirt off completely leaving Reagan in a simple gray cotton bra.

He stared at her for a moment, taking in the sight of her. She bit her lip nervously waiting for him to express his thoughts. He brought his hand up to one of her breasts, kneading it gently through her bra.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said sincerely.

She blushed and shook her head before speaking softly, “I’m really not.” 

“Yes, you really are,” he said sternly, kissing between her breasts tenderly as he continued to massage her breast gently. “I really wish you could see how beautiful you truly are but I’m going to have a lot of fun trying to convince you of that fact.”

He ran his tongue along the seam of her bra as he eased the straps off of her shoulders. Pulling the cups down, he slowly exposed the sensitive pink skin of her nipples. She shivered slightly, anticipating his next move. 

Klaus wrapped his lips around the delicate flesh of her right nipple, his tongue tracing the circumference of it lazily. His hand continued paying special attention to her left breast, rolling the hardening bud gently between his thumb and forefinger. 

Reagan arched her back, pressing her breasts more fully against him. He flicked his tongue gently against her nipple, eliciting a soft moan. His hand slid slowly down her side coming to rest on her waist. 

Klaus brushed his hand gently around the front of her waist and skillfully unbuttoned her jeans. He slid the zipper open, slowly exposing her matching gray cotton panties. His hand slipped beneath the soft denim until he found the moist heat radiating beneath the gray cotton. 

He pressed his fingers against the outline, groaning in appreciation at just how wet she felt. Reagan moaned louder in response and pressed against his hand, her hands tangling into his messy black hair. He quickened the pace at which he was rubbing her. Her hips snapped forward, her desire for more contact growing more evident. 

Klaus slipped his hand under the seam of her panties to seek the warm wet heat that he so desired. Reagan spread her legs slightly, allowing him better access. 

Suddenly, the door to Klaus’ apartment flew open and in walked his overly exuberant friend.

“Honey! I’m home!” he called loudly.

Klaus shielded Reagan as much as he could at least hiding her exposed chest.

“Go away Marian!” he called over his shoulder.

“Le gasp! You’re being so rude! And after I’ve come all this way to visit you and your mistress!” 

“Mistress?” Reagan mouthed at Klaus, confused.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, “I’m busy!” 

“Busy doing what? It looks to me like you’re just laying on the couch in a rather awkward posit...Oh! Hello Reagan!” 

Reagan waved shyly over Klaus’ shoulder, her face feeling like it had burst into flames.

“Klaus, you naughty boy! What are you doing to my dear sweet Reagan?!” Marian accused indignantly.

“Were you needing something? I mean other than to be a means of contraception?” Klaus growled through gritted teeth. 

“I just wanted to drop by and say hello,” Marian responded with a pout.

“Do you ever knock?!” 

“And ruin all chances of catching you two in the act? Never! You know I live vicariously through you honey.”

“Would you just get out of here?!” 

“I’m a going I’m a going! Gee, you interrupt a person’s foreplay one time and they act like the world’s coming to an end,” Marian sighed as he exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Klaus do you think...” Reagan began. 

“Just wait,” Klaus interrupted. “Five, four, three, two...”

The door to the apartment swung open again, “How long do you two think you’ll be? I’m starting to get hungry and need my hubby to make me a yummy, delicious dinner.”

“Go!” Klaus responded.

“Hmph!” Marian snorted as he walked back out the door.

Klaus groaned loudly, “And Marian would be my other mood killer.”

Reagan giggled and kissed him gently on the lips, “Maybe it’s a good thing that we keep getting interrupted. I mean you still need to talk Dr. Wasser before we go to that level right?” 

Klaus shrugged still annoyed but finally nodded in consent. He smiled at her softly and stroked her cheek tenderly. Kissing her gently, he felt his frustration fade slightly.

“We only have like five minutes, you know that right?” he asked her still sounding slightly annoyed.

“Before Marian comes back?” she guessed.

“Exactly.” 

Reagan adjusted the straps of her bra, moving them back up her shoulders. Klaus handed her her shirt, which she took with a small smile of appreciation.

“So when are you going to talk to Dr. Wasser?”

 

“I was thinking maybe Monday.”

“Will you be able to talk to him Monday? He might be busy with midterms.” 

“I forgot all about midterms!” Klaus exclaimed, frustration evident in his voice. “Oh well. I’ll tell him next week then.” 

“That’s fall break,” Reagan pointed out.

“I will tell him eventually!” Klaus said pointedly. “In the meantime, I guess I will be stuck taking numerous cold showers and pleasuring myself to images of you.”

Reagan blushed furiously at his words, “Hopefully, you can tell him after fall break.”

“I will,” he assured her, stroking her cheek gently. “For now, I’m just glad to have you like this.” 

He planted another kiss gently on her lips just as the door to his apartment swung open again. 

”I’m back!” Marian called loudly.

Klaus rolled his eyes, “Told you.” 

Reagan giggled and stood up from the couch readying herself to help Klaus prepare dinner for them and their contraceptive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I bring in Tartan (the two headed plant from AWL) who I modeled after Waldorf and Statler. For those of you who don't know who they are, Waldorf and Statler are the two old guys from the Muppets that make fun of everybody. For those of you who still don't know who they are, I feel sorry for you and will tell you to go look them up on YouTube because they're hilarious. For those of you who don't know what YouTube is, I ask, "How are you using the internet and don't know what YouTube is?" 
> 
> My boyfriend thinks that I should use Tartan again but I don't really know whether I will or not. They were fun to write but I don't know if they will fit into the story later on. I guess I'll figure it out as I go! Leave me a comment and let me know what you all think about it. 
> 
> Thanks to all those who have left Kudos so far. I'm not going to beg for comments or anything but any feedback, opinions, constructive criticism, winning lottery numbers, viable plans to take over the world, etc. are appreciated.

The following week was a very busy one. Reagan and Klaus didn’t see each other much as they were both busy with testing, studying, and work but they did make time for each other whenever possible. Klaus would come to the library to study so he could talk to her while she was on her break and would come to Duke’s to drive her home after her shift ended. When she wasn’t working, Reagan would go to the shopping center to meet up with Klaus for dinner after he got off of work. 

Reagan had promised her grandmother that she would come home for a few days. She had asked Klaus to join her and he wanted to go but with the holiday season quickly approaching, Marian and Giorgio had asked him to come up with a new scent for their inventory. Reagan called Klaus a few times while she was away, mostly to tell him good morning, which was far more welcome than wake-up calls with Marian. Then she would call him around 10 or 10:30 to ask him about his day, tell her about everything that was going on there, and would tell him good night. 

She was not having the best of times with her biological mother but they did tolerate each other and mostly avoided one another. Ash and Cheryl, her half-siblings, were a common topic in her conversations. Reagan may not have thought much of her mother but she absolutely adored her brother and sister. 

Eda and Otmar also came into their conversations quite frequently. She always had an amusing story about something that her grandfather did or praising her grandmother for being so strong. Though this was true, Klaus could tell how saddened Reagan was with her grandmother’s condition. 

Klaus wanted to be there for her and to kiss away her pain or at least make several attempts to do so. He wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay and that he loved her. That’s when it suddenly hit him. He loved her and may even be in love with her. His thoughts began to wander as he sat at his desk. He thought of how much he missed her. His bed had felt so empty without her in his arms at night. 

All of his senses seemed to be longing for her. He missed the warmth that radiated from her. Her soft breathing had become a sound that would help lull him to sleep. The smell of her shampoo and perfume still lingered in his sheets. Sunlight would peek into his room around the curtains in the morning and illuminate her face, becoming the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The taste of her lips as he kissed her good night and good morning was better than even the most exquisite foods. 

Klaus nodded his head as he thought to himself, “Yeah, I got it bad...”

He leaned on his palm, thinking more about the woman he loved and how he couldn’t wait for her return. He then started formulating a plan of what to do Monday. She had two classes that would prohibit them from being together until later in the afternoon but this gave him the perfect opportunity to talk to Dr. Wasser before seeing her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following Monday, Klaus was sitting in Advanced Organic Chemistry. Still unsure of what to say to Dr. Wasser about Reagan, he barely heard anything that Dr. Pasaran had said. He walked slowly to his professor’s door and knocked. Part of him hoping that may Dr. Wasser was away but the larger, more domineering part of him sincerely hoped that the doctor was in his office so he could get this over with quickly.

"Dr Wasser?" Klaus called tentatively opening the door. There he found Dr Wasser standing by his lab table holding a beaker in one hand as he inspected its contents. 

"Klaus my boy! Come in come in!" Dr. Wasser greeted warmly. He placed the beaker he was examining on the table and walked over to Klaus extending his hand in greeting. Klaus gripped the shorter man's hand in a firm handshake, feeling more nervous than he had a moment before.

"To what do I owe this honor?"

Klaus steeled his nerves and took a deep breath, "There is something I wish to discuss with you."

"Is this about Ms. Wilson?"

Klaus looked at the shorter man surprised and could do nothing but nod in affirmation.

"You seem surprised?"

"Well, I didn't really expect you to know my feelings for her." Klaus said somewhat hesitant ruffling his ebony hair. 

"Klaus, I am neither stupid nor blind..."

"Really! Cause it looks like you're hair was styled by a stupid blind weed eater!" Exclaimed a voice from out of nowhere followed by boisterous laughter.

"Um...sir, am I interrupting something?" Klaus asked confused.

Dr Wasser released an annoyed breath. "No. Just ignore them. They just go on and on but they don't really know what they're talking about." 

"But enough about you, let's talk about us." Came another voice that was followed by more laughter.

Dr Wasser walked over to a curtain that was hanging in the small room. He pulled it back quickly, revealing a large green plant with what appeared to be two faces. 

"And behind curtain number one." One of the heads said.

"Is something far more interesting than you." Said the other before they both erupted into laughter.

"This is Tartan," Dr Wasser introduced the plant waving his hand in their direction. 

Klaus furrowed his brow at the strange scene before him.

"What's with the face?" One head asked.

"I don't know but it must be hurting." Said the other.

"Why's that?"

"Because it's killing me!" Said the one head as both laughed.

"Sir," Klaus began not sure what he was looking at, "what is tartan?"

"Tartan is the result of an experiment I had performed a while back. I'm not entirely sure if you call this a success or not." 

"Are you talking about us or your career?" Said one head.

"Hey that's not nice if it wasn't for him we wouldn't exist."

"That's true. it just goes to show that his scientific mind is paved with unintentions." It said before guffawing loudly. 

"Anyway," Dr. Wasser began again, "I have no issues with you seeing Ms. Wilson as long as it does not interfere with your studies or your duties as my aide."

"Really?" Klaus asked somewhat surprised.

"The boy acts confused." Said one head. 

"I'm guessing that's a common occurrence," replied the other. 

"I know it is for the doctor!" Both heads laughed again.

Dr Wasser glared at them before turning his attention back to Klaus. "I know that I can come off as a big jerk at times..."

"At times indicates that you stop!"

"Would you two shut up so i can finish saying what I need to say? I realize that I am quite harsh and sometimes rather difficult to work with. However, I do this to get rid of those that truly do not belong in my class. There is another effect though and that effect is far more gratifying than weeding out the slackers. That is when a student comes along that challenges my words and proves they belong and can succeed. That is what I see in you Klaus. It is also what I see in Ms. Wilson. You have my permission to pursue a relationship with this girl, I only ask that you both be responsible with it."

"So you really don't mind?" Klaus asked in disbelief.

“Of course not. I mean if you had some bearing on what her grade is in class that would be a different story. However, I will be taking over in regards to reviewing her work. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course, sir." Klaus replied, still in shock. 

"Now if you will excuse me, I must be getting back to work. As I said, just be responsible about it and be happy." Dr. Wasser stated with a small smile.

"More importantly, do what makes us happy and end this conversation!" Came the voice of one of the heads, followed by more guffaws.

Klaus bid farewell to the three beings in the room. Thanking Dr. Wasser profusely he turned and closed the door behind him. He practically ran to the agricultural science build to meet up with Reagan eager to relay this excellent news to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, citrus fruit, thar be sex in yon chapter, whatever rating you want to use. You have been warned.

Klaus stood at the bottom of the steps waiting for Reagan. He was so excited about the news he had received that morning that he could hardly wait to tell her. 

Looking at his watch he began pacing. Not really out of nervousness but more out of excitement. Reagan would be so happy to hear about his conversation with Dr. Wasser.  
He paced several more times, his eyes darting up the steps to where she would be descending until he ran into something very soft which seemed to come out of nowhere. Turning to apologize, there he found a very smug looking Iris smirking at him. 

"Klausey, you know you don't have to use such cliche techniques to get my attention," she purred.

He let out an annoyed groan and glared at the woman before him.

"Don't be that way," she admonished seductively. Pressing herself more fully against him, with her lips inches from his. "You know you can have me if you want me. All you have to do is say the word."

Klaus backed away from her quickly still leering at her icily. "I know quite well that if I wanted a cheap, tawdry affair that all I have to do is cheat on my girlfriend."

"You mean the troll?" She asked with a look of disgust. "Come on Klausey, you know I can offer you so much more and I am much more fun than any little troll doll can be." 

Klaus growled at her angrily, gritting his teeth. "You have absolutely nothing on Reagan."

"Really?" She asked her voice laced with laughter. "Why don't you just admit that you're using her to get something better."

"You're right, I am just using her because I'm really in love with you," he bit back sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Iris smirked nastily and waved over Klaus' shoulder. He didn't have to turn to know who she was waving at. Just then, Iris grabbed him and kissed him deeply. He pushed her away and turned in time to see Reagan running out the door. 

Klaus turned long enough to shoot Iris another stabbing glare before rushing after Reagan. It didn't take him long to find her standing at the crosswalk wiping furiously at her eyes.

"Reagan!" He called desperately.

He watched as she bristled at the sound of his voice. She reached down to the button on the crossing signal and began pressing the button fiercely.

"Reagan please listen to me!" 

"It's fine Klaus!" she called, her voice cracking through unshed tears. "I get it! You have nothing to explain!" 

"Reagan it's not what you think!" 

At that, she turned to look at him with angry, hurt eyes. "Yeah the ugly troll somehow manages to attract someone like you and you honestly think that I shouldn't suspect there's something wrong with this picture!?" she turned back to the crossing signal sighing sadly before speaking quietly. "I should have known someone like you wouldn't want someone like me." 

"Reagan please listen!" Klaus tried again in vain.

She turned again to shout at him, "Just go away!" Starting to turn she lost her footing and tumbled into the street in front of an oncoming bus. 

"Reagan!" Klaus yelled. Adrenaline coursing through his veins he sprinted the rest of the way to Reagan. Scooping her up, he lunged toward the other side of the road. He rolled onto the other sidewalk and held Reagan protectively in his arms. She looked up at him with large eyes that registered several emotions at once. Her emotions swirled in her eyes several times before finally settling back on hurt and angry.

"Let go of me!" She screamed at him. 

"Not until you listen to me!" He yelled back.

Reagan crossed her arms but made no further attempts to run away turning away from him with an angry pout. 

Klaus seethed in anger, "How could you be so stupid!" He roared.

Reagan looked back at him with indignant rage, "Stupid?!" She cried. 

"You could have been killed Reagan! Did you even think of that?!" 

She huffed at him but said nothing else.

"Why would you think that all you are to me is a good way to make Iris jealous? I could have had her long ago and have never wanted her,” he continued to yell. 

“Look at you and then look at me Klaus!” Reagan cried. Her shoulders then slumped considerably, "You're so attractive and so very sexy and I'm...not. Iris is beautiful and intelligent and talented..."

"And a complete bitch?" Klaus added before hugging her tightly his anger slowly abating. "Reagan I told you once before, you have Iris beat in all aspects. You are very beautiful, intelligent, and talented as well. With you there is so much more though. You are warm, caring, hardworking, and if you only knew the things you do to me you definitely wouldn't question whether you're sexy or not."

Reagan blushed slightly but still didn't make eye contact with him. 

He kissed the top of her head and held her close to him. "I love you." He said in a barely audible whisper.

Reagan looked at him with a look of shock, "What?" she asked dumbly.

"I love you," he said louder.

She looked at him at a complete loss for words. He sighed and ruffled his hair, "I understand if you don't believe me. Hell I don't blame you if you don't feel the same but the fact is that I love you."

Reagan was completely dumbfounded. "He loves me?" She questioned herself. Klaus helped her to her feet and keeping his eyes averted with a soft blush on his face.

"Come on," he said quietly taking her hand to lead her back to school. Her feet stayed firmly rooted where she stood.

"I love you too." The words finally coming to her.

"You do?" He questioned not fully believing what he had heard.

Reagan nodded her head silently as tears began to form in her eyes. Klaus pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her deeply. He broke the kiss long enough to look into her eyes, "You have no idea how happy that makes me." He whispered before kissing her again.

She smiled around the kiss as tears of joy fell from her eyes. They broke the kiss but kept their foreheads connected.

"You know you're never getting rid of me now, right?" He told her softly.

She laughed slightly through her tears and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They held each other like that a bit longer before slowly making their way back to his apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus grabbed Reagan’s hand, leading her through his apartment and to his bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and walked over to his dresser and started rummaging around in the drawers. 

“Klaus, what are you looking for?” Reagan asked somewhat nervously.

“You’ll see,” he stood up straight and stroked his chin, deep in thought. “Just as soon as I remember what I did with it.”

“Maybe I can help if you tell me what you're loo...."

"Found it!"

"Or not."

Klaus raised up, producing a small velvet hinged box. 

Reagan's eyes widened in a strange amalgamation of fear and surprise. Maybe some happiness but mostly fear and surprise.

"Um...Klaus, what's that?"

"A ring," he answered simply.

He popped the box open, revealing a thin silver band with a tiny pink stone.

Reagan's eyes looked like they would pop out of her head. She looked from Klaus to the ring and back to Klaus. He lifted the ring out of its box and held it out to her.

"Klaus," she started, her voice somewhat shaky, "I love you but we haven't been together very long. I think we should get to know each other better before we take that step."

Klaus looked at Reagan thoroughly confused. Suddenly realization dawned on him.

"Oh...no that's not what this is!" he exclaimed quickly. "This was the promise ring my father gave to my mother when they started their courtship."

"Oh," Reagan responded with a weird mixture of sadness and relief.

"I'm not saying it will never happen but like you said, we haven't been together very long." Klaus saw the disappointment in Reagan's features, "Not that I wouldn't feel honored to have you as my wife. I'm just not ready for that yet. Maybe after I graduate." 

Reagan really wasn't ready for that step either but she decided to let him keep rambling. She didn't want Klaus to feel bad but the more mischievous part of her wanted him to sweat a little. It was kind of fun making Klaus lose his composure and become as befuddled as he currently was.

“Not that I want to rush you since you probably want to graduate first too or maybe you don’t,” Klaus was becoming more and more awkward with each passing second which Reagan found to be very uncharacteristic for him but still charming nonetheless. 

She decided to end his suffering and looked at him with a huge grin. He stopped rambling and glared at her. She nibbled her bottom lip trying to stifle the giggle that was causing her entire body to shake.

He smirked at her before surprising her by pouncing on top of her. She let out a squeak of surprise as she fell back on the bed. He kissed her lips chastely and brought the ring in front of her face. 

“I love you, and plan to stay with you for as long as you’ll have me. My father gave this ring to my mother as a promise that he would forever be hers. Will you accept this ring as my promise to you?”

“Klaus, I would love to accept your ring but it’s such an important memento from your parents. I can’t take that away from you.”

“I want you to have it. Please accept it.” 

She let out a resigned sigh before nodding in agreement. Klaus smiled at her and raised up enough to lift her hand and slide the ring on her finger. He kissed her hand gently and squeezed it lovingly. 

Klaus leaned forward, brushing his lips gently against Reagan’s. He released her hand and swept a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“You truly are beautiful,” he whispered before kissing her fully.

His tongue prodded her lips gently. She parted her lips allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth lazily as he tried to control his body that was clearly aware of the young woman that was currently beneath him. She raised her hips slightly, grinding against him.

Klaus groaned in response before kissing Reagan deeper. His hand traced up her side slowly finding its way to her breast. She arched her back, pressing against his hand more fully. 

Reagan wrapped her arms around Klaus, her hands sliding beneath the tail of his shirt. He broke the kiss and brushed his lips along her jaw to her ear.

“You’re also incredibly sexy,” he whispered making Reagan shiver. 

Klaus kissed down to her pulse point and sucked gently on the sensitive skin. Reagan moaned softly, her hands traveling further beneath Klaus’ shirt rubbing his back softly as she went. Klaus kneaded Reagan’s breast gently and began teasing her hardening nipple.

Reagan moaned softly and wrapped her legs around Klaus. He rocked his hips against her, his growing erection teasing her through their clothing. 

“Klaus,” Reagan breathed as she lifted his shirt further.

Klaus reared up on his knees and quickly removed his shirt. Reagan raised up slightly, allowing him to relieve her of hers as well revealing a simple black cotton bra. He wrapped his arms behind her back, unhooking the clasp expertly. She pulled her arms free from it and he tossed it to the side not caring where it landed.

He returned to his previous ministrations, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His lips made their way to her collar bone and he began sucking and nibbling gently. 

Reagan raised her hips to meet Klaus’ as he resumed grinding against her. Shaky fingers made their way to the waistband of Klaus’ pants, unbuttoning them slowly. 

“Reagan,” Klaus began as he raised up to look at her. 

He waited for her to look at him before continuing making sure that he had her attention. She looked up at him with wide eyes and waited for him to continue.

“I love you and I do want you but we don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.”

She calmed down considerably and kissed him softly before whispering, “I want this.”

That was all Klaus needed to hear. He slid his hand down her side to the waistband of her pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them quickly. Klaus stood beside the bed and hooked his fingers into the band of her pants and panties. He pulled them off and tossed them to the side. His eyes raked over her body, taking in the sight of the woman that lay naked before him. 

He lifted her leg and kissed the arch of her foot. Slowly, he began to make his way up her leg, leaving feather light kisses in his wake. She squeezed her legs together as he kissed just above her knee. He coaxed her legs open and continued his trek up her inner thigh. 

Reagan shivered in anticipation as she felt the warmth of breath against her entrance. He flicked his tongue against her, savoring the taste of her arousal. She moaned softly, her hands tangling in his sheets. 

He traced the outline of her opening lazily before thrusting his tongue inside her. Reagan arched her back and moaned louder. Klaus buried his face further between her legs, his tongue swirling inside of her lazily. Reagan shivered and clutched the sheets tighter.

“Klaus, please,” she whined pleadingly. 

He flicked his tongue against her a few more times before standing before her. Reagan stared at him with eyes full of desire as he unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He made quick work of his boxers. Her eyes widened slightly at the size of him, causing him to smirk slightly.

Klaus climbed back onto the bed, between Reagan’s legs. Reagan rolled her lip between her teeth nervously. Klaus smiled at her lovingly, brushing his fingertips against her cheek gently.

“You know we don’t have to do this right?”

Reagan nodded but made no move to stop him, “I want you.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive,” she responded before kissing him.

Klaus pressed against her entrance, slipping the head of his penis inside her. Reagan moaned softly as he slid further inside of her. He groaned in appreciation as he entered her fully. Pausing, he relished in the feeling of being inside of her.

Slowly, he started thrusting into her. Reagan’s legs wrapped around Klaus her hips raising to meet his. Her hands slid up his back to his shoulders gripping them slightly.

Klaus leaned forward, kissing her deeply, his tongue sliding between her parted lips. Her tongue met his in a sensual dance. She moaned softly into his mouth as he continued plunging into her. 

Reagan’s hands bent into claws that scratched down Klaus’ back gently as her moaning became slightly louder. This seemed to encourage Klaus and he started thrusting into her faster. They deepened the kiss, their tongues swirling around each other quickly. 

Klaus groaned as he felt his release quickly approaching. Reagan felt her core tighten, craving release as well. His thrusts became quicker and more erratic. Reagan broke the kiss and arched her back, moaning his name. 

Klaus groaned again, almost losing it completely as Reagan moaned his name. He didn’t know how much longer he would last but he wanted their first time together to be pleasurable for Reagan as well. His mind racing with thoughts that might help him last longer.

“Oh Klaus!” Reagan screamed.

“This wouldn’t be as hard to do if she would stop doing things like that,” he thought to himself, struggling even more to hang on. 

He rocked his hips faster, meeting her move for move until he could think of nothing but the sensation surrounding him. Reagan shivered heavily and screamed his name loudly as her back arched up off of the bed. Her walls clamped down on him as her orgasm took her over.

“Oh thank the goddess,” Klaus thought internally before allowing himself to release inside of her. 

He kissed her once more before rolling off of her. She curled into his side, laying her head against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and traced slow circular shapes on her shoulder with his fingertips. They stayed like that for a while, listening as their labored breathing filled the room until they both drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes about this chapter. One, I want to apologize for taking longer to get this one up. Basically, work, family stuff, stress, etc. prevents me from doing stuff I want to do. Stress and unhappiness do not inspire fluffy, sexy, love stories with moments of comedy. They inspire stories of death and destruction! So I wrote a one shot with Harley Quinn. 
> 
> Anyway, thar be sex in this chapter as well.
> 
> Also, this is another serious chapter but it delves more into Klaus' past. Angel (pronounced with a more Spanish pronunciation, more like On-hel) is a character I created because there have to be more people besides Harvest Moon character around somewhere, unless you want to claim they're in some kind of purgatory setting or some other dark sinister plot that people tend to make up on the internet because they like to overthink cartoons. I will never look at Rugrats or My Neighbor Totoro the same again. 
> 
> Thanks to those that have left kudos and have bookmarked my story. Comments are encouraged so I know how I'm doing but kudos are awesome too. End of rambling!

Reagan awoke the next morning before Klaus finding his arm draped carelessly around her bare chest. She blushed slightly as she recalled images from the previous night. Looking over at the man sleeping next to her, she skimmed his exposed torso with her eyes, studying every inch closely. 

The soft smile she had faltered as her eyes caught a glimpse of a few fading scars. One scar was located near the top of his abdomen. This scar was fairly long and jagged but was not the most disturbing of the three. On the right side of his chest, directly below his nipple as well as on in the center right of his abdomen were small round scars.

She stared closer at the round scars her brows knitted in some combination of confusion and concern.

"Anyone ever tell you about personal space?" came a somewhat sleepy voice.

Reagan jumped slightly and turned to look at Klaus. His eyes half open, "I didn't hear any complaints about invading personal space last night."

Klaus chuckled and pushed himself up into a reclining position. Reagan rested her head in the crook of his arm. He stared at the ceiling with a peaceful look on his face. Reagan was silent, her brow furrowed slightly as absentmindedly drew slow nonsensical shapes on his abdomen with her fingertips.

"Something on your mind?" He asked still sounding somewhat drowsy.

"How did you get these?" she asked indicating the scars. 

He sighed his gaze never leaving the ceiling, "as Marian told you, I was the 'boss' of a street gang called the 'Fallen Angels.' We protected the city like it belonged to us and protected each other like a family. 

Most of the time we faced up against petty thugs that were just trying to scare the local people or steal anything that wasn't nailed down. Nothing big ever really came from these squabbles, mostly just cuts, scrapes, and bruises. 

However, there was the occasional altercation where the opponent was carrying a weapon of some kind. On one such night, my comrade Angel, and I had just walked into a convenience store to buy him a pack of cigarettes. Angel smoked more in one day than anyone should have smoked in a week but that's beside the point. 

He walked up to the counter and noticed that the cashier was acting strangely. There was one of those security mirrors hanging above the counter. Down one of the aisles you could see a man wearing a ski mask crouched down by a shelf. Angel was never one to keep his big mouth shut so he called out to the guy. 

He came out from behind the shelf and recognized Angel and me. Before either of us could say anything, he pulled out a Glock and took a shot at Angel. I don't know what came over me but I dove in front of the shot, taking the bullet here." At this he pointed to the scar on his chest. 

"This one," he indicated the longer, jagged scar, "came from stopping a man who had just stolen a woman's purse. Not nearly as interesting, but that's what happened."

Reagan stared at him with wide, shocked eyes as he relayed this information. 

"What about this one?" She breathed, indicating the one on his side.

His face darkened considerably at this. "It happened during a drive by. My gang and I had witnessed drive bys a lot and were the intended target a lot of times but that one was the worst I had ever had the misfortune to see. 

I was just walking down the street and the leader of a rival gang saw me, pulled out his gun, and shot at me until his clip was empty. 

"He hit me here," he said pointing to the scar on his side. "That's where it should have ended. Four people were killed. A man that was a little older than you, a pregnant woman that was eight months pregnant with a healthy little girl, and a little boy that was about two or three. 

Several people were wounded including the little boy's older sister, the pregnant woman's husband, and a local doctor."

"Did they ever arrest the shooter?"

"They probably would have if it wasn't for me." He voiced regretfully.

"What do you mean?"

"I took a couple of my guys, Angel and Soseki, and located the bastard. When we found him, there was no regret for what he had done. He even laughed about it. 

I became angry and attacked the guy. He made an attempt to fend me off but I was stronger and fueled by rage. I beat that man within an inch of his life and probably would have killed him if Angel and Soseki hadn't dragged me off of him.

We had already left by the time the police showed up. Rather, Angel and Soseki left and had knocked me out so I would come willingly. I wanted to kill him at the time but in hindsight, I'm glad Soseki and Angel were there."

"So what happened to the guy?"

"Last I heard, he was living in a residential facility somewhere with severe brain damage."

He ruffled his hair nervously and looked into her wide, surprised eyes. 

"I know this is a lot to take in and this is a horrible time to discuss something like this but I am a different person now." He sighed sardonically. "If you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand."

Reagan straddled Klaus leaning forward, her lips barely brushing his.

"Your past is just that. The past. It's sad about those people but you weren't the one that killed them. You tried to protect your neighborhood and you did so to the best of your abilities. You can't prevent every bad thing that happens in the world and besides," she said bucking her hips to grind against him sensually, "I find it very sexy that you can and will be there to protect me if I need it."

He sat up suddenly eliciting a surprised squeak from Reagan. Holding her tightly against him, he angled his hips and almost effortlessly slid inside her.

"I find you sexy all the time,” he whispered in her ear before flicking his tongue against the lobe.

Her breath hitched with the sensations, both of being filled so completely and of the warmth of his breath and tongue against her ear. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, moving her body in rhythm with his thrusts. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand firmly planted on her upper back and the other squeezing her rear gently.

Reagan arched her back, her breasts pressing more firmly against his bare chest. She moaned softly, her hips moving methodically along the length of his shaft.

He traced her jawline to the column of her throat with his lips. Nibbling gently at the tender flesh, he sucked on it gently and flicked his tongue against it. Reagan tilted her head to allow him better access, her fingers tangling in his hair.

Suddenly, Klaus pulled her hips down forcefully driving himself deeper inside her. She screamed his name as her hips started moving more erratically. Pressure started building in her core.

Klaus started bucking his hips wildly, ramming her faster and harder with each thrust. Reagan moaned loudly, clutching at Klaus’ hair. He sucked harder on her pulse point. She arched her back, teetering on the edge of orgasm. 

Klaus groaned as he released inside her, bucking into her a few more times forcefully. That became Reagan’s undoing. The spring that had been tightening within her suddenly snapped and she found herself screaming and moaning uncontrollably. Her hands becoming razor-sharp talons that left long red scratches on Klaus’ shoulders and upper back. 

He caught her before she could collapse onto the bed. She pressed her forehead against his, trying to catch her breath. Slowly, he retracted himself from her and eased her back on the bed. He took his position next to her on the bed and wrapped her tightly in an embrace his head on her breast. She played with his hair lazily coming down from her high.

“You want to know something?” he asked her somewhat sleepily.

She hummed softly in response.

“That was a hell of a lot better wake up then Marian bursting in and yelling some random greeting.”

Reagan giggled sleepily in response and let her eyes flutter closed. Klaus raised up and kissed her lips softly. 

“I love you,” he whispered against her lips.

“I love you too,” she responded quietly before drifting off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Reagan was in her usual position behind the hostess stand at Duke's, her mind reeling with the past few wonderful months and the man that made them possible. She was pulled from her reverie by a buzzing coming from the pocket of the frilly pink apron she had opted to where over the tight white dress she was wearing tonight. A short pink bobbed wig sat atop of her head with a small pink and white nurse's hat as well as fluffy white cat ears. She retrieved her cellphone from the pocket, smiling as she saw her brother's name across the screen. 

After meeting Ash and Cheryl over her fall break they were pretty much inseparable. Cheryl would often steal Ash’s phone, which would irritate him quite a bit. Cheryl was far worse than Ash about texting or calling her at the most inopportune times throughout the day. If Reagan didn’t respond right away or answer Cheryl was also bad about blowing her phone up with message after message until Reagan stopped everything to at least say, “Busy, text later.” Even that didn’t always work often times being followed by lines of questions such as, “Busy doing what?” or “Ewwwww! You’re playing kissey face with that man again aren’t you?!”

As predicted, upon reading the incoming text, she discovered that it was indeed from Cheryl. 

“Rae Rae! Ash said I can borrow his phone to tell you something!” 

“What’s that?” 

“Grandma’s planning a big dinner for Thanksgiving! You should come to it!” Reagan could just picture the excitable little girl, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she practically screamed the news. 

“I’ll try :)” Reagan responded. 

“Mom didn’t want me to tell you but I don’t care! Ash wants you there and I want you there and grandma and grandpa! :D”

Reagan read the last message several times. She knew that Cheryl had no idea how badly those first few words hurt. Ash probably had no idea that Cheryl was going to say that or he wouldn’t have let her use his phone either.

“I’ll try. No promises though. Could you ask grandma if I can bring a guest?”

”I’ll ask. But no kissey face! :P”

Reagan stifled a giggle before texting Cheryl a quick good night.

“Are you supposed to be doing that on the job?” came a somewhat nasal voice from the door. 

Her head snapped up in the direction of the voice, “Hello Rick. Do you want your usual spot?”

“Actually, I’m not staying. I just wanted to come by and apologize to you...again. I know I always use this as an excuse, but your eyes really do remind me of Karen.”

“Don’t worry about it Rick. It just would be the third Thursday of the month if you weren’t grabbing my ass or Eve’s boobs,” she tried to sound lighthearted about it but it came off as rather a lot more snarky. 

“Yeah...I know...” he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I’ve been thinking a lot since the last time I got thrown out of here. I don’t want to be just some random drunk that grabs your ass or Eve’s boobs and gets thrown out. I need to move on and stop dwelling on Karen.”

“Good for you Rick,” Reagan responded cocking a brow. 

“You know, I always liked Nurse Kitty way more than Miss Kitty,” he said, taking a step forward.

“Thanks? I think,” Reagan said, taking a step back.

“Listen, I really need to stop thinking about Karen and move on. Will you help me with that?” 

“Are you asking me out?” Reagan asked completely bewildered.

“Kind of.”

“I’m flattered but I have a boyfriend.”

“Awww....That’s what Eve said last week!” 

Reagan raised her brow at Rick, “So you asked out Eve, she turned you down, and then you asked me?” 

“Um....No?” Rick said, his eyes looking anywhere but at her.

“Well as flattered as I am to be your second choice, I’m going to decline because as I said, I have a boyfriend. So you can move on somewhere else. Somewhere far away from here. Preferably off of a peer or a into a minefield or something like that,” she responded haughtily. 

“You’re not my second choice” he defended. “All of the dancers and bartenders said no already.” 

Reagan slapped her hand over her eyes, “Smooth ain’t in your vocabulary is it buster?”

“I also asked the girl that was working behind the counter of the adult bookstore. She said no too,” he bowed his head in defeat. 

“Maybe you should stop asking women that work in places where naked women are the main attraction. Kind of makes you seem like a creeper.”

“That’s what the nun said!” 

"Wait...you asked out a nun?" 

"Yeah. Twice. And a monk. He broke his vow of silence to make me go away. Then his friend yelled at me for making him break his vow of silence. Then he yelled at me for making him break his vow of silence."

“Leave!” Reagan said, pointing to the door. 

“I’ve heard that a few times too...” he said before walking out the door with his head down.

Reagan shook her head and checked the time on her phone, “Goddess this is going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at his apartment, Klaus was lounging around waiting for time to go pick up Reagan. He was busying himself by studying for a test that he had at the end of the week. Most of the information he already knew but to put it mildly, he was bored. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

Klaus placed his book on the coffee table and made his way to the door, “Who’s there?” 

“It’s something strange,” came a voice.

“Yeah and it’s carrying a plant!” came another followed by uproarious laughter.

“Oh goddess,” Klaus said pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned the doorknob. There, was Marian holding the two headed plant of his professor. 

“Hello darling! I would have given you my usually greeting but my hands were rather full. Where can I sit this at?”

“Marian, what the hell are you doing with Tartan?” 

“Dr. Wasser asked me to bring him here so you can watch him. He said he was going to be busy this weekend.”

“He hasn’t gotten busy in thirty years!” exclaimed one of the heads before laughing loudly.

“Klaus, what exactly am I looking at?” Marian asked, seemingly at a loss for words for once.

“That’s what we asked when you picked us up!” 

Marian poked one of the heads.

“Hey! I know you probably like poking things in the face but we’re not that kind of plant!” called the other head.

“Yeah! You have to buy us dinner first!” said the other before they laughed boisterously.

Suddenly there was knock on the door. Klaus turned to the door with a cocked brow. 

“Great, who else has decided to join this side show in my living room,” he grumbled under his breath.

“And behind door number two!” called one of the two heads.

Klaus glared in its direction as he opened the door to reveal Reagan.

“Is either a nurse or a cat,” the other head said.

“I don’t know what she is but she can examine me whenever she wants!” the first head said with raucous laughter.

“She can play with my drooping leaves anytime!” said the other, laughing loudly.

“Everything on you droops you withered old weed!” said the first, laughing at the second head.

The second head stopped laughing and turned to look at the first.

“Um....Klaus...What exactly am I looking at?” Reagan asked puzzled.

Marian had started examining Tartan trying to figure out how he worked. He picked up the unsuspecting plant and examined the base for batteries. 

“Going up!” said one of the heads.

“Hey buddy easy! We’re not into the rough stuff,” called the other.

“Speak for yourself!” replied the first.

“You’re my kind of plant then honey,” Marian responded.

All three laughed loudly. 

“Great, they’re bonding,” Klaus grumbled turning to look at his thoroughly confused girlfriend. “This is Tartan, the result of an experiment by Dr. Wasser.” 

“Okay...” Reagan said nodding slowly, her brow firmly knitted. “What is Tartan doing here?” 

“Apparently Dr. Wasser is busy and I’m supposed to entertain him...it...them...Whatever pronoun fits here.”

By this time, one of Tartan’s heads had fallen asleep. The other nudged him awake, “Hey! Wake up! He says he’s going to do something entertaining.”

“It’s nice to make a change in lifestyle on occasion,” Marian replied garnering loud guffaws from the plant.

Klaus glared at the three before turning his attention back to Reagan, “So what are you doing here? You’re not supposed to get off of work for another hour.”

“Rick asked me out and Duke’s wife insisted that Duke let me leave early. Then she drove me here.”

It was Klaus’ turn to be confused, “Rick...the guy that grabbed your ass at Giorgio’s bachelor party?”

“Yeah...but nothing came of it so no worries.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, kind of strange story coming from a sad strange little man,” Reagan shook her head and looked back at Klaus. “I’m fine, it was just weird.”

“You sound kind of disappointed or something,” Klaus pointed out.

“She should probably get used to disappointment if she stays with you!” called Tartan.

Klaus and Reagan both glared at the plant, “How long is Tartan staying with you anyway?”

“Too long!” said one head.

“Oh so we get to leave now?” asked the other before laughing loudly.

“He said he would be working on a project for a couple of days,” Marian said with a shrug.

“Great,” Klaus groaned. “Can’t you take...Tartan, Marian?

“My building doesn’t allow pets honey.”

“He’s not a pet. He’s a plant!” Klaus argued.

“Even so, all this fabulousness in one place may cause the building explode darling. As a matter of fact, I’m taking a big risk by being here now. Ta!”

With that note, Marian left before Klaus could argue his point further. 

“I now have mixed feelings about Tartan,” Klaus commented, still staring at the door. 

“Why’s that?” Reagan asked walked up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“On one hand, he’s pretty decent Marian repellent.” 

“On the other, we’re preventing you from disappointing your girlfriend!” said one of the heads with raucous laughter.

Reagan then decided that it was a good time to go to bed.

“Maybe if we threw a sheet over Tartan he would go to sleep like a parrot?”

“Worth a shot,” Klaus said before walking over to his couch and taking the throw off of the back to toss over Tartan.

Tartan struggled against the sheet for a little while, yelling something about not being a bird but it wasn’t long before he finally started snoring.

“So apparently, I was really far down on the list of girls that Rick wanted to ask out,” Reagan told Klaus after the two headed plant fell asleep. 

“You seem disappointed by that,” Klaus commented, cocking his brow.

“Not really,” Reagan replied shaking her head. “Just feeling kind of insulted I guess but then again, I think he was just asking anybody that crossed his path.” 

Klaus hummed in thought for a moment before scooping her up in his arms. Reagan threw her arms around his neck and released a surprised squeak. 

“Maybe I should take this opportunity to show you just how beautiful that I find you. Even if you’re not the first choice of some pathetic pervert, you will always be my first choice.”

Klaus carried her quickly to his bedroom, kissing her deeply as he shut the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Raeger and Nadi. Nadi is foul mouthed, just because I think of tsunderes as being so. I don't know why I think that. I just do. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone that has read, subscribed, left kudos, and bookmarked the story so far. I hope you're all enjoying it. Leave me a comment and let me know how I'm doing. Happy reading!

Reagan was currently laying beside Klaus, her bare breasts pressed against his side and her leg draped over his. He had his arm wrapped around her, tracing an invisible line along her spine with his fingertips. All was silent except for their breaths that were beginning to slow and Tartan snoring in the next room. Reagan was the first to break the contented silence.

“Who would have ever thought that a two headed plant could snore like that...” 

“Who would have thought they needed to sleep or had respiratory systems,” Klaus commented.

“True enough.” 

They both fell silent again for a few moments before Reagan spoke again. 

"So," she began somewhat shyly, "my grandma is having a gathering for Thanksgiving. Would you be interested in going with me?"

Klaus thought for a moment before finally speaking, "I may need to rearrange a few things, cancel a few dates, and skip a few meals but I think I can manage that," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Very funny," she said shoving his arm playfully. "I love you," she said settling back down to cuddle with him some more.

"I love you too," he responded kissing the top of her head and with that, they both fell asleep easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of Thanksgiving, Klaus and Reagan loaded up his car with a few bags they had packed so they could spend a couple of nights at her grandparents’ house. They pulled up to the small wooden cottage and Klaus parked the car.

"Rae Rae!" someone yelled as soon as Reagan stepped out of the car.

"Raeger?" she called in response.

Suddenly a young man about Reagan's age came diving off the porch to the small farm house and grabbed Reagan's waist. He picked her up and twirled her around. This elicited a scream of surprise.

"Put me down!"

"Ah! I'm just so happy to see my little Rae of sunshine!" 

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" 

"Eda invited me. Didn't she tell you?"

"No. No she did not." 

Klaus looked between the two of them.

"Oh, hey I'm Raeger. I was Rae Rae's best friend until she went all emo, went off to college, and stopped talking to everyone." he extended his hand out to Klaus.

"I'm her boyfriend Klaus," he introduced himself gripping Raeger's hand firmly.

"Reagan Marie Wilson! You left me for another man?" 

Klaus bristled at that statement and turned to look at Reagan. She was completely unperturbed and had a slight smirk on her lips. Raeger strolled over to Reagan and placed his hands on her waist. Klaus watched the scene unfold with a strange mix of emotions. Anger, sadness, pain, awkwardness, confusion, and a few others seemed to be waging war to see which would come out on top.

Reagan stared deeply into Raeger's eyes before punching him in the arm. 

"Last I checked, you left me for your wife," she accused, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Doesn't mean you can go run off with any man that looks at you woman!" he yelled putting her in a headlock and ruffling her hair roughly.

"I can run off with anyone I damn well please!" she retorted.

All of the emotions seemed to end their battle with confusion being the victor. He cocked his eyebrow at a loss for words.

"I think your man was getting jealous," came another voice. 

They all turned toward the direction of the voice where a man with white hair was sitting casually in the large oak tree situated near the walkway.

"Oh my goddess! You're here too?" Reagan yelled at the tree. 

"Nah. Just a figment of your completely fucking warped imagination."

He hopped down from the tree and strolled over to Reagan placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Nadi," he said simply extending his hand out to Klaus.

"Nadi's the one you should be jealous of." Raeger whispered to Klaus shooting a glance in Reagan's direction.

"I heard that Raeger!" 

"It's true! You have no idea how irritating it was. 'Raeger I want Nadi but he doesn't want me oh boo the hoo!' It was horrible."

Reagan glared at Raeger and punched his arm. Nadi smirked at them.

"If only I had known," Nadi said with faux remorse. 

"So if you really thought I wanted you you wouldn't have been fucking Elise?" Reagan asked skeptical.

"I wouldn't go that far. Bitch was hot and really liked pissing her daddy off. Too bad she was such a bitch or I would've married that girl."

Reagan and Raeger stared at him with blank expressions. 

"Is that why you got stone drunk and cried like a bitch when she ran off with that rich old dude? What was his name? Regis?" Raeger asked.

Nadi tensed at that statement, "Let's not talk about such details. The important thing is our Sweet Baby Rae has returned."

"Uh-huh" they both responded dryly.

"So grandma invited both of you." Reagan stated more than asked. 

"Probably so you wouldn't think it as odd that she also invited Fritz." Nadi reasoned.

Raeger elbowed him hard. "Dude! You weren't supposed to tell her!" 

"Why not? Because it was going to be such a pleasant fucking surprise when he showed up to be all weird and clingy with a woman that not only expressed disinterest but also threatened his sorry ass when he wouldn't leave her the hell alone?" Nadi questioned irritably. 

Raeger rubbed the back of his neck somewhat nervous. "I know Fritz came off too strong but in his defense he really did love Reagan and her grandmother. He was also in full belief that they belonged together. Eda felt the same way."

"Yeah and in Rae's defense, she told that dumbass that she wasn't ready for a relationship after what happened with Marlin and he went fucking psycho on her!" 

Reagan stared at her interlaced fingers not entirely sure that she wanted to see Fritz but knew she would've wanted to see Marlin even less especially after what happened at her apartment. She decided to play it off as not being a big deal.

"As long as she didn't invite Marlin I think I'll be okay." she said feigning a laugh and fanning her hand in front of her face. She walked up the steps to her grandmother’s door and disappeared through it.

Reagar sighed heavily. Suddenly a little girl came running up with wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes came running up to Raeger. 

"There's my girl!" he said excitedly, picking the little girl up and giving her numerous kisses on the cheek. The little girl giggled and pushed him away. 

“I hope this one never ends up like Reagan or daddy will have to kill a bi-"

"Raeger!" came the voice of a slightly irate young woman that looked like an older version of the little girl Raeger was currently holding.

“Welcome to the family,” Nadi said, his arm draped over Klaus’ shoulders.

“We wish you the best of luck man," Raeger clapped Klaus on the shoulder before walking over the young woman.

“You’ll need it,” Nadi added before leaving Klaus standing alone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the slight delay in posting. I was out of town for a little while but I'm back now. This chapter introduces Eda, Otmar, Jessica, Ash, and Cheryl. I know that I have talked about them before but now they have personalities. Huzzah!
> 
>  
> 
> A side note. When Eda refers to Reagan as "Kissyfur," that's kind of a nod to my grandmother. When I was little, a cartoon came on about a little bear named Kissyfur and I absolutely loved it. I would say that I was Kissyfur, my mom was Kissyfur's dad, and my grandmother was another character who I can't remember the name of at the moment. So my grandmother called me Kissyfur until she came down with dementia and passed away a few years ago. 
> 
> Enough sadness. Happy reading everyone!

Klaus followed Nadi into the house, the warm air in the kitchen and smell of delicious food cooking greeting him as he walked through the door. He immediately sought out Reagan who was talking animatedly to a very excitable young girl. Walking over to her, he placed his hand gently on the small of her back, alerting her of his presence.  
Reagan sighed frustratedly before turning around, "Fritz, I told you already that I am here with my boyfriend so just stop."

She leveled an angry glare at Klaus, which quickly faded when she saw him standing behind her. Clapping her hands over her eyes, she made a feeble attempt to hide her blush.

"Do I need to have a little 'talk' with Fritz?"

"No!" she responded quickly, turning back to address Cheryl. "Cheryl, this is Klaus. Klaus this is Cheryl."

Cheryl did a small curtsy before staring hard at Klaus. 

"Wait..." she twirled one of her long pigtails thoughtfully. "You're the kissey face man!"

"Beg pardon..." Klaus responded dumbly with one eyebrow raised.

"I bet you use your tongue like Ash and his girlfriend!" She pointed her small finger at him accusingly.

Klaus' eyes shot from Reagan to the little girl.

"I bet you play with her boobies too!"

His eyes grew round enough that it looked like they would pop out of his head.

"Cheryl!" Reagan reprimanded her.

"What?! At least I didn't say you put his...."

A man who appeared to be slightly younger than Reagan suddenly appeared and clapped his hand over Cheryl's mouth. Cheryl furrowed her brow clearly quite disgruntled.

"Hello! You must be Klaus! I'm Ash!" he extended his free hand.

Suddenly he screamed in pain as Cheryl bit his hand. 

"Stop touching my mouth! Your hand tastes like dirt!" she shrilled.

"Stop announcing what Laney and I do! And why do you even know what we do?!" 

"Is it my fault that you keep a diary like a big girl?" 

"I do not keep a...wait...how do you know about my journal?!"

"Boy 'journals' should not have words such as 'squee' and 'OMG' in them. That is a diary."

"Well, I'm going to go introduce Klaus to other people."

"Good luck deciding whether it's a diary or journal?" Klaus said with a small nod.

"It's a journal!"

"It's a diary you big girl!"

"Come on Klaus," Reagan commanded dragging him behind her.

Reagan led Klaus to an older man with white patches of hair and glasses.

"Hello Billy!" the older man said running up to Reagan with his hand extended. "Why I haven't seen you since 19 ot 2 when those damn Nazi tomatoes almost took over the world. Thank the goddess for the rebel cauliflower and people like you Billy!"

"Grandpa, it's me. Reagan. Your granddaughter."

"No...never had any need for radon. Oh Billy, you and your radon," he leaned over to Klaus. "You know that's how the great corn rebellion of 2087 started. Don't tell Billy though. It might hurt his feelings."

Suddenly the older man jumped back, narrowing his eyes at Klaus.

"Do I know you young lady?" 

"Grandpa, this is my boyfriend, Klaus," Reagan introduced.

"No...that's not it," Otmar replied.

"Okay?" Reagan questioned. 

He snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "I know who you are! I saw you on the TV last night!" 

"You did?" Klaus questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Billy! You should have told me you know royalty! And she owns her own salon!" 

Reagan and Klaus looked at each other confused.

"Grandpa...are you talking about Queen Latifah?"

"Billy! There's no reason to be so formal! She's your girlfriend after all!" Otmar reprimanded.

"You know, you're even more beautiful in person. I've always liked full figured women. Nothing sexier I tell ya." 

"Thank you? I think..." Klaus replied.

"There is just so much wrong with this conversation..." Reagan commented with her hands over her eyes. "Grandpa, I'm going to introduce Klaus to everybody else."

"Okay Billy I'll see you with the first light of dawn. It was wonderful meeting you Ms. Latifah!"

Klaus raised a hand over his shoulder waving confusedly at the older man.

“Bill...I mean Reagan, is your grandpa alright?”

“If you mean health wise, then yes. He’s healthier than me. If you mean mentally I have absolutely no idea.”

They walked to the kitchen and found an older woman wearing an oxygen cannula and a plump woman who was older than Reagan with short sandy hair. Klaus felt Reagan tense at the sight of the larger woman. 

“I take it that’s your mother?” Klaus questioned.

Reagan sighed heavily and nodded slowly. She walked into the room, quickly bypassing the woman that Klaus discovered to be her mother. Walking straight up to the elderly woman, she threw her arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

“Hi grandma!” she exclaimed.

“Hello Kissyfur,” the older woman greeted affectionately returning the hug. 

“Hello Reagan,” the bigger woman spoke condescendingly.

“Mother...” Reagan replied coldly but brightened as she turned her attention back to her grandmother. 

“Grandma, this is my boyfriend Klaus. Klaus, this is my grandmother, Eda.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Klaus. Reagan has told me so much about you. She told Otmar as well but he thought she was talking about a Kaiser.”

”He thought I was a German Emperor?”

“No dear. The rolls. He asked if you were better with butter or jam.”

“I honestly have no response to that,” Klaus replied.

“Neither did we,” Eda admitted.

“Though it did bring up some interesting questions when Cheryl overheard the conversation and wanted to know how you could use jam and butter on a person,” Reagan interjected.

“And I did NOT appreciate you two telling her ‘go ask your mother.” Reagan’s mother stated somewhat angrily.

“If only I had been able to ask my mother questions like that instead of figuring them out first hand. Right Jessica?” Reagan replied innocently while batting her lashes at her mother.

Jessica smirked, “I knew you were a damn whore. Just like your damn loser father.”

“At least I was never a drugged up alcoholic bitch that left my daughter in the care of my mother.”

Nadi and Raeger suddenly appeared behind Klaus who had decided it best to just hang out on the side lines and watch the scene unfold. 

“What’s happening man?” Nadi asked Klaus.

“Reagan and her mother are having a bit of an altercation.” Klaus told them. 

“That’s nothing new,” Raeger commented.

“Can’t really blame Reagan for it though. Her mother’s a fucking bitch from hell.” Nadi said, rolling his eyes.

“I heard that!” Jessica screamed at Nadi.

“Your point is?”

"That's it!" Jessica screeched suddenly and pointed at Reagan and Nadi. "You two get out of my house."

Nadi gave the woman a glare as if cursing her for having the indecency to continue breathing.

"This isn't your house you dumb whore!" Nadi yelled.

"This IS my house and I will tell you again to leave!" Jessica bellowed.

"It belongs to Eda and Otmar. Not you you stupid bitch! And Eda invited me." 

Nadi continued throwing insults at Jessica while she continued to insist that the house belonged to her. Reagan felt her blood boiling. She was far angrier at this woman than she had ever been. Her entire body began to tremble with the rage that bubbled up inside her. She sought out Klaus and buried her face against his chest as angry tears pierced her eyes.

"They'll both be dead soon and the house and everything else will be mine anyway so don't bother me with details sand nigger." Jessica screeched.

Suddenly the whole room was quiet though Reagan wasn't sure if it was really silent or if the pounding in her ears made it seem that way. Years of hatred towards this abomination from which she was spawned came crashing down all around her. She eased out of Klaus' grip and walked toward this thing that it was her misfortune to share a gene pool with. 

Reagan tapped gently on Jessica's shoulder who turned to her with a piercing glare. 

"And you! I should have had an abortion as soon as I found out that loser got me pregnant."

Reagan's eyes clouded completely with red. She reared back ready to hit the bigger woman with all the force she could muster but before she had the opportunity, she heard a loud smack. She blinked in confusion and surprise, looking around to see what had happened. There was Eda, her small stature had found its way between Reagan and Jessica. 

Reagan felt of her face, unsure if the burning sensation was from anger or whether she’s the one that Eda had struck. Suddenly Jessica let out a roar of anger.

“Hush up now!” Eda commanded. “I will not have you talking to my granddaughter that way. Whether you wanted her or not, she’s here and I do want her so either suck up whatever your problem is with Reagan and get along with her or go find somewhere to be until she goes back to school.”

Jessica slowly closed her mouth and sat at the table with a huff.

“Now, that that’s taken care of, you all go wash up! Dinner’s almost ready,” Eda said taking on her cheery personality again. “Ash!” Eda called to her grandson, “Be a dear and set the table. 

Reagan led Klaus out of the kitchen. Otmar ran up to them wearing a pair of underwear on his head and wielding a broom like a weapon. 

“Billy! I heard a lot of yelling! Are the nazi tomatoes back?!” 

“No grandpa. Jessica and I just had a bit of a disagreement.” 

“Who’s Jessica?” 

She patted him on the head and kissed his forehead, “No one special grandpa.” 

“Billy, you are a hero but my days of experimenting are long over! Plus, you are with a queen for goddess sake! You’ll lose your head for things like that!”

“I’ll keep that in mind grandpa.” 

“Your majesty,” he said with a low bow. “Keep him out of trouble!” 

“I’ll do my best sir,” Klaus said with a gesture somewhere between a bow and a curtsy. 

Reagan led him away as Otmar edged his way into the kitchen, using the broom handle to check corners as he went. She led Klaus down a narrow hallway and into a small restroom to get ready for dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otmar has a moment of lucidity in this chapter. Maybe not completely but partially. More notes will be at the end.

That night, after dinner, Klaus had fallen asleep contently holding Reagan in his arms. He awoke sometime in the middle of the night. Extending his arm to seek out the woman who was supposed to be asleep beside him, he found nothing but cool empty sheets.

Patting the mattress a few more times in different locations, he was finally convinced that she was not there. He forced his eyes open and scanned the room. Seeing nothing but darkness, he flipped on the light next to the bed.

"Ow! Dammit!" he cursed under his breath with the sudden intrusion of light.

He rubbed his eyes vigorously before scanning the room again. There was Reagan, sitting on a rocking chair next to the window staring at nothing in particular.

She knew Klaus was staring at her but didn't really know what to say.

"You know, it's funny," she started, "but I always did want some kind of relationship with my parents. Even if they didn't want me when I was growing up, I would've given anything just to know them and know they were there for me.

I mean, I love my grandparents and am very grateful for all they've done for me , but it's just not the same," Reagan sighed sadly, still looking out the window.

"Jessica clearly doesn't want anything to do with me and I guess that my father doesn't either. He never made any attempt to find me anyway."

Klaus decided to just let her talk because it seemed that she just needed to get all of her feelings out.

She released an exasperated breath, "I want to have kids to show them how it's done!"

Klaus began coughing, having choked on his own saliva.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...that was just a bit...surprising..." he responded between coughs.

"You've never thought about having children?"

"I've never thought about having them to show someone that I'm a better parent! That's not a good reason to have kids!"

"I know. Geez do you really think that I'd do something that stupid?"

Klaus looked at her with cautious skepticism, "No?"

Reagan glared at him.

"I get that you're upset but that seems like an odd thing to threaten. Especially to your boyfriend/lover woman!"

She sighed and sat down on the bed next to him.

"I know and I'm sorry."

He hugged her gently and kissed her temple softly.

"So do you want to have sex then?"

"Well, I would except this conversation is kind of like throwing a bucket of ice water on the crotch."

"So no?"

"Yes," he said with a slight nod.

"Yes?"

"Yes to no."

"Wait...what?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"What what?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't remember. It's late and I just want to go back to sleep."

"Fine..." Reagan said crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll just collect semen from you while you're asleep."

"Pretty sure that I'd wake up for that," he rolled over on the bed and pulled the covers over his head.

Klaus waited for Reagan's weight to shift before he relaxed. He didn't really think Reagan would really do anything like have children just to get back at her mother or whatever her plan is in that regard. Reagan was a very intelligent girl after all but even the thought that she would think of something like that was worrisome.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Klaus, Reagan, her grandparents, and Reagan's half-siblings all sat around the kitchen table for breakfast.

"Billy will you pass the toast?" Otmer asked Reagan.

"It's Reagan grandpa."

"Egon? You mean like on Ghostbusters? I love that movie! I remember seeing it in 19 ot 5 with my grandpappy, his dog, Sergeant Scruffy, and the milk bucket, Tim," he sat back in his seat and stared at the ceiling. "Back then women couldn't catch ghosts but after the battle of the sexes in 20 ot 7, it was decided that women could catch ghosts and thus came the downfall of the Ghostbuster empire in 2014."

Klaus leaned over to whisper in Reagan's ear, "Why does everyone just stop and stare at your grandfather when he's speaking like he's Yoda or something?"

Ash leaned over and replied, "Mostly because it's entertaining."

This startled Klaus who turned to glare at Ash.

"What?" Ash asked. "You weren't exactly being quiet."

"I was too," Klaus argued.

"Were not."

Klaus and Ash glared at each other for some time before Cheryl spoke up, "Were not."

"I was too!" Klaus replied to both of them.

"Oh don't you worry, your majesty. I've been called much worse than Yoda. One time someone called me Billy! Can you imagine anything more ludicrous?!"

Klaus opened his mouth to comment but stopped. Scratching his head, he tried to comment again but gave up, deciding to simply shake his head.

"Grandpa! You call me Billy all the time!"

"Oh but it works on you Billy! Makes you look very handsome. And tall!"

Reagan slammed her head on the table and placed her hands on either side of her head, pulling her hair slightly.

"Reagan," Klaus leaned in closer and whispered quieter, "I don't mean to be rude but does your grandfather have dementia or some other kind of mental illness?"

"No dear," Eda responded startling Klaus. "Well, not dementia anyway. The jury's still out on the other mental illnesses but he remembers phone numbers, social security numbers, and addresses far better than I do. We don't know what he's doing but it's not dementia."

"Dimension?" Otmar suddenly piped up. "Why I remember when I conquered the evil penguins and saved the ninth dimension."

"Anyway..." Eda continued. "We thought we had found some kind of reasoning for his names. For example, he calls Cheryl Pepe. We thought, 'That's cute. He's calling her Pippy, like Pippy Longstocking because of her pigtails.'

Turns out that, no, he was calling her Pepe because of the prawn on the Muppets."

"He kept asking me where the guy with the long nose who likes chickens is," Cheryl commented. "When I told him I didn't know that he was probably with Kermit and Ms. Piggy, he said I was lying and not to associate with people who conspire with elephants because they never forget for a reason."

"He calls me 'Newsboys.' I thought it might be because of the hat but no," Ash chimed in. "It had something to do with the game Paperboy and the original name being Newsboys but a fish, a goat, and a taco stole it and made a musical."

He shrugged before stuffing a large forkful of scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"Anyway..." Eda began again. "No. He doesn't have dementia."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Reagan was washing dishes and cleaning up when Otmar came in, taking a seat at the table.

"You and Ms. Latifah look good together."

"Thank you grandpa," Reagan said not looking up.

"Billy, I've known you for quite some time. Something's obviously bothering you."

She sighed and walked over to the table, taking a seat across from Otmar.

"Why didn't my parents want me? I mean, I'm glad to have you and grandma, but why does my mother hate me and why did my father want nothing to do with me?"

"First of all, the one known as 'Jessica' is not a good person."

"I know that but..."

"Don't interrupt Billy! It's rude. As I was saying, Jessica is not a good person but Cliff was."

"Who's Cliff?" Reagan asked, very confused.

"Your father. He was a great guy. So nice and polite. Much like you Billy. He would have wanted to be in your squad against the crazy werebears had he known you needed his aid. My guess is that your carrier swallow was intercepted by the evil being known as Mime Other."

"So what you're saying is, he probably doesn't know about me?"

"I wouldn't think so. He wondered from place to place, working odd jobs here and there, he met up with an evil succubus known as Mime Other and she sucked his life force in order to have you so her bloodline would continue."

Reagan blinked a few times in confusion. She knew that listening to her grandfather's rambling wasn't always wise but sometimes there was a small nugget of useful information to be found.

"So you think Cliff left town before finding out that he had mated with the succubus?"

"Ewwww...there's no reason to be so graphic Billy! Those are your parents after all! But yes. I'm almost positive that happened."

Reagan smiled slightly, "Thank you grandpa."

She leaned forward and gave Otmar a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Billy! I told you, I don't do things like that anymore!" Otmar exclaimed, swatting Reagan away.

Reagan laughed and left the room.

"I need an adult!" she heard Otmar call as the kitchen door shut behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, Reagan's father is Cliff from HM64, BTN, etc. and as Otmar said, he had no idea that Jessica was pregnant or that Reagan existed. I had this idea because of a news story that I heard on the radio. More about this later though. I also had an idea to have Reagan go to meet Cliff but I don't know whether I should talk about it in this story or write a side story about it. Any suggestions, constructive criticism, etc. would be appreciated. Let me know if you'd rather have her meet up with Cliff here or in a side story. As always, thanks for following thus far and kudosing, I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and happy reading!


	21. Chapter 21

The night before they were planning to leave, Klaus was searching the house for Reagan. Not being able to locate her in the house, he decided to take his search outside. He wandered around the large farm and came upon a greenhouse. Opening the door, he scanned the area but still could not find Reagan. He was just leaving when he heard a small, frail voice.

"Hello Klaus," Eda stated, her eyes fixed on a tray of seedlings in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Klaus apologized. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You're not bothering me dear," the elderly woman waved off his concern. "I was actually wanting to discuss something with you."

She turned to her workbench and picked up a pair of pruning shears. Turning her attention to a some rose bushes, she started trimming away dead leaves and wilted blooms carefully.

Klaus walked further into the greenhouse closing the door behind him, "What did you wish to talk about?"

"Mostly about you and Reagan."

"What about us?"

She was silent for a moment, the only sound in the greenhouse the quiet snipping of the shears. Klaus watched her, almost mesmerized by the meticulous movements at which she cared for the roses.

"Roses are beautiful," she finally stated, not taking her eyes off of them. "Don't you agree?" she asked, finally looking at Klaus.

Klaus cocked his eyebrow, not quite sure what prompted this statement. Eda stared at him expectantly, waiting for a reply.

"Yes?" Klaus finally confirmed still confused.

"They're quite difficult to raise too. It takes a lot of time and patience. All the hard work eventually pays off and they mature into the beautiful blooms before you."

Suddenly, realization hit Klaus. The roses were a metaphor for Reagan.

"Ma'am," Klaus began, "I love your granddaughter very much. I understand she's been through a lot but I am being patient with her and giving her as much time as she needs."

Eda looked at Klaus for a moment considering his words before finally speaking. 

"That's very nice dear but what does that have to do with my roses?"

"What?" 

"I was talking about my roses and you started talking about Reagan."

"I thought you were using the roses as a metaphor."

"Why would you think that?"

"The whole needing time and patience thing and being beautiful?"

"I don't see the connection."

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose, "What were you wanting to talk to me about?"

"Oh right!" she exclaimed, snapping her small fingers. "You love Reagan correct?"

"Yes, very much," Klaus stated sincerely. "We haven't been together very long but I already can't picture my life without her."

"You know, Otmar and I weren't together very long when we got married."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, we were only together a couple of months when Otmar proposed," she sighed softly, reminiscing on that time. "That was a wonderful night. We went for a walk in the woods near Oak Tree Town and found a beautiful, secluded location next to a waterfall. Otmar had packed a picnic for us. I spread out a blanket and we took a seat under a nice shade tree to eat. Afterward, he proposed."

"That's a nice story ma'am," Klaus replied with a smile.

"Then we started making out. We were going at it pretty hot and heavy too!"

"Um...That's nice ma'am."

"The nice part came afterwards when he hitched up my skirt and pulled off my panties."

"I really don't need any more details."

"He was gentle at first but soon the mood took him over and he started pounding me harder than I have ever been..."

"I should really go find Reagan ma’am!" Klaus interrupted.

"Oh! I'm sorry dear. I forgot what we were talking about," Eda replied.

"I kind of noticed," Klaus commented, clearly uncomfortable.

"Anyway, there is a tradition around here that you should give a blue feather to the one you intend to marry," she pulled the silver chain from around her neck, a blue pendant dangling from it. "This was the one that Otmar gave me many years ago. I would like it very much if you would give this to Reagan when the time's right."

Klaus inspected the pendant further finding it to be some kind of blue stone, intricately carved to look like a feather. A delicate silver rod ran up the center of the feather, forming the rachis. Smaller silver barbs protruded from the central rod, forming vanes separating the vanes carved in the blue stone.

"It's quite lovely, Eda. You barely know me though. I can't accept this." 

"Klaus, Reagan is very important to me and I love her very much. I don't have much time left and Otmar is, well, Otmar is Otmar. It would mean a lot to me if you would give this to her. I wouldn't be able to go onto the next life without knowing whether somebody will always be there for her or not."

Klaus considered her words carefully before holding out his hand. Eda placed the pendant gently in his hand. The silver chain following it to form a small puddle of cool metal.

"Otmar actually made that pendant for me out of a lapis lazuli that he had found while mining. He said that as soon as he found it that he took it as a sign from the goddess that he needed to ask me to be his wife."

Klaus dangled the pendant in front of him mesmerized by the swirling colors within it.

Klaus placed the necklace securely in his pocket before turning his attention back to the smaller woman, "I will keep it very safe until the day that I give it to your granddaughter."

"Just remember that it is to go directly to Reagan. If you break up for whatever reason, you still give it to her. If I find out you have given it to someone else I will reincarnate myself into some form of badger and bite your testicles off."

"Um...thank you?" Klaus said hesitantly.

"No, thank you," Eda replied with a smile.

Eda thought quietly for a moment before speaking again.

"You know, I might know where Reagan is. There's an old wooden swing down by the barn. It's barely visible because of a small grove of apple trees. She used to go there a lot when she wanted to be alone or to think."

"Should I go check on her or wait until she wants to be found?" Klaus inquired having learned long ago that if someone wishes to be left alone, they usually have a reason for it.”

Eda shrugged slightly, "How am I supposed to know? I'm not the one hiding out on a swing."

Klaus furrowed his brow and replied, "Well I thought you might know why she went to this hiding spot."

"I used to know every time but right now, I have no idea why she's hiding. Maybe she's thinking about breaking up with you."

"Glad you can just say that so breezily," Klaus commented dryly.

"Well I'm not the one she's breaking up with."

"You don't know that she's thinking about that!"

Eda nodded, "That's true. If I'm right though, just remember what I said about the badger."

"Thanks," Klaus said, turning to leave. "I'll keep that in mind." 

He gave a small wave over his shoulder before exiting the greenhouse. Closing the door behind him, he ventured out to find the apple tree grove.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interaction between Klaus and Reagan in this chapter is inspired greatly by the way my boyfriend and I really act. Enjoy!

Klaus walked for what he felt were hours before coming to the cluster of apple trees. 

"Who knew this farm would be this friggin' big?" he thought somewhat bitterly. "I thought I was in better shape than this!"

He wound his way through the trees to a small clearing in the center. There, he found Reagan, swinging back and forth slowly on an old rope tree swing. She seemed to be quite deep in thought. 

"You're not an easy person to find," Klaus stated, startling Reagan.

"Yeah, I'm a regular ninja," she stated sarcastically, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

He took a seat on the ground next to the swing, looking around at the trees that surrounded them. They sat for a few moments in silence. Neither looking at the other. Suddenly, a tree nearby started to sway and it's leaves began to rustle violently. 

Klaus looked toward the noise, somewhat startled. He laughed silently to himself as he realized what made the noise. There stood a horse tethered to the tree, nibbling on a low hanging apple. 

"Oh!" Reagan exclaimed, realization hitting her. "You two haven't met have you?"

Klaus looked from Reagan back to the horse before shaking his head, "No, I don't believe we have."

Reagan stood from the swing and held out a hand for Klaus. He took her hand and smiled at the usual spark that he felt whenever they made even the smallest contact.Standing beside her, he brushed grass clippings and pieces of dried leaves off the back of his dark blue jeans.

They walked hand in hand to where the horse was tethered. Reagan reached a hand out and began to slowly stroke the animal's muzzle lovingly.

"This is Blaze," she introduced.

Klaus patted the horse's crest gently. 

"I was wondering why you hadn't introduced us yet. Afraid he would be jealous?" he questioned with a wink.

"Actually, I was more afraid you would get jealous of him," she declared, sticking her tongue out again.

Klaus chuckled slightly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I usually wouldn't like sharing you with another man but I think I can control my jealousy this time. Besides, I think I keep you pretty well satisfied in a few aspects," he commented, waggling his eyebrows.

"If that's what you want to believe," she said with a shrug and a smirk.

"Oh so you're giving me permission to believe the truth?"

Reagan said nothing but merely shrugged and turned her attention back to Blaze.

He followed her to the horse and wrapped his arms around her waist,pulling her against him, "So I don't keep you satisfied?"

"You do in a pinch," she replied with a grin.

"So this," he said, nuzzling her neck, "has no effect on you?"

Her breath hitched slightly as his warm tongue traced her pulse point.

"Hmmm...it seems to have some effect. Let's see if this does too."  
He ran one of his hands under her shirt and began kneading her breast through the silky fabric.

Reagan's body reacted almost instantly, her nipple hardening beneath Klaus' hand. She arched her back, pressing the soft mound of flesh against him. 

"That's kind of an interesting reaction to someone that will 'do in a pinch.' Maybe I have more of an effect than you let on?" he whispered huskily against her ear eliciting a shiver that she tried in vain to suppress.

"You're adequate," she responded still trying to speak lightheartedly.

"Oh really?" he questioned. His warm breath teasing her ear before he nipped at it gently.

She sighed, tilting her head slightly to give him better access.

"Yes really," she replied airily.

"So if I did this," he lifted her knee length wool skirt, brushing his fingertips along her thigh, "it would do nothing?"

She spread her legs slightly, humming softly in anticipation.

"Not at all," her voice coming out as a whisper.

"And if I did this?" his fingers pressed against the silky fabric of her panties, tracing her lightly through the thin barrier.

She moaned softly, involuntarily pressing against his hand. He retracted his hand, letting her skirt fall back to its original position. Taking a step back and turning to leave, he had to smirk at the frustrated whimper that escaped her. 

"What?" he asked feigning innocence. "You shouldn't be so disappointed. I am just adequate after all."

He turned back to her, an extremely smug look etched on his face. Reagan glared at him, her face flushed.

He took a step toward her, "However, I am a reasonable man. If you were to admit that I'm the best lover you've ever had and that there will never be anyone that can please you the way I can, I may consider continuing with what I was doing."

Reagan scoffed indignantly, her arms crossed over her chest, "And if I refuse?"

He leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear softly, "I will be forever heartbroken that I will no longer be able to bury myself deep inside you."

Reagan let out another soft whimper, "Okay, I'll admit that you're better than average."

"I think you can do better than that," his lips caressed her earlobe.

Her breathing started to quicken, "Ok, you're good?"

"Better, but not good enough," he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue.

"Fine! You're the best lover I have ever had."

"And?" he questioned tracing her jawline with his lips sensually.

"And there will never be anyone that can please me the way you do."

"That's better," he replied, kissing her deeply. 

She pressed her body more fully against him throwing her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair. 

Klaus moved his hands to the hem of her skirt pulling it up to the waistband of her panties. He pushed them down her legs fluidly, without breaking the kiss.   
Reagan's hands moved quickly to the waistband of Klaus' jeans. Unbuttoning them, she pushed the fabric down his legs, dragging his boxers down with them.

Klaus slid his hands under Reagan's skirt, planting them firmly on her rear. He picked her up, holding tightly to her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pushing Reagan against the barn, he slid inside her effortlessly his hips pressed firmly against her.

Reagan released a soft moan into Klaus' mouth. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips, holding her in place. He bucked his pelvis against her driving his erection deeply inside of her. 

Reagan clutched at Klaus' shirt, her nails digging into the fabric. Her head lolled back against the wall behind her. She released a shaky breath. Her legs tightened around him.

Klaus buried his face into the crook of her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. His hips moved rhythmically against her, sliding deeper, harder inside her.  
Reagan screamed in pleasure, her walls constricting him tightly. Klaus let out a satisfied groan. He held her firmly against the wall as she fell limp in his arms. His hips moved more erratically against her as he released deep inside her.

Slowly, Reagan unwound her legs from Klaus, standing shakily on the ground. Klaus held her upright and kissed her lips tenderly. Reagan stared at him for a moment slightly confused. 

"Not that I didn't enjoy that but what brought that on?" she asked, her brow quirking slightly.

"It's kind of silly," he admitted, ruffling the back of his hair.

"I'm listening," Reagan said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your grandma said that when you wanted to think or to be alone that you would come here."

"Needy much?" Reagan asked cocking her brow again.

"Not that! She said you might be thinking about breaking up with me and when you started flirting with me and when you took my hand, I knew that wasn’t the case. I was so relieved that it came out as a...physical act."

Reagan furrowed her brow, "I ask again, needy much?"

"Maybe a smidgen," he said holding up his hand with his forefinger and thumb almost touching.

Reagan laughed and grabbed his hand, giving him a quick peck on the lips, 

"You're just too cute. Come on, let's go pack and I'll explain what I was thinking about."

She untied Blaze's tether and mounted the horse.

"Do you want to lead or ride?" she asked.

"I think I'll lead, it will give us more time to talk privately."

He smiled up at her and took the lead rope from Reagan. Slowly, he began leading the horse back to his stable. He listened as Reagan began to tell him about her grandfather’s moment of sanity, that her mother had never told her father about her, and that she would like to see if it is at all possible to find him. Klaus knew that finding this man may be a long shot but he was more than willing to be by Reagan’s side whenever she needed him.


	23. Chapter 23

Klaus opened the door to his apartment and was tackled to the floor by Marian.  
"Where have you been?" the flamboyant man demanded. "I have had to entertain myself!"

"How sad for you," Klaus commented through gritted teeth. "Would you get the hell off me?!"

"Get off? You? Oh honey, I never thought you'd ask!" Marian placed his hand daintily over his open mouth. "But what of Reagan? No! I shan't take you from her. It would just break her heart you cad."

Klaus stared at Marian silently with his eyes narrowed, "Are you done yet?"

"You're not even going to try to convince me?

"First off, no. Secondly, you said it would break Reagan's heart."

"Que sera sera," Marian sang, with a few flicks of his wrist.

"I thought you liked Reagan," Klaus remarked blankly.

"Oh honey, I absolutely adore Reagan!" Marian placed his hand daintily on his chest. "Are you saying that I would betray that for some tawdry affair?!" he pulled a lace handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at his eyes, "I am offended and hurt."

Klaus glared at his friend, "Were you needing something? Other than to torment me that is?"

"I have not seen my husband for almost a week and you insult me by asking whether I need something?" Marian buried his face into the lace hankie. "I am offended once again."

Klaus said nothing, merely staring at his friend blankly.

Marian looked up from his hankie, "A little offended?" 

Klaus continued staring at Marian silently.

"You know me too well darling! That's why we're so perfect together!" Marian exclaimed.

Klaus rolled his eyes and walked toward his refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water, "Do you want anything?" 

"Just details love," Marian replied, batting his lashes.

"Details about what?" Klaus questioned taking a seat at the table.

"Your weekend of course! What else would I be asking about darling?"

Klaus wasn't certain where to begin, "Exceptional hearing. They all have exceptional hearing."

Marian furrowed his brow in confusion again, "Good to know?"

"I met a couple of guys she went to high school with. I also met Reagan's brother and sister. They also have excellent hearing."

"Maybe it's a family trait?" Marian replied, not entirely sure why this was an important detail.

"I met her mother the first day we were there. She was a bitch. Reagan's grandmother hit her." 

"Way to go, granny," Marian remarked raising a perfectly sculpted brow at Klaus. "Why are you telling me this story like you're doing show and tell?" You seem tense."

Klaus glanced down at his pocket where the pendent rested securely, "Her grandma gave me something and told me about a tradition they have in Reagan's hometown," he pulled the necklace from his pocket and dangled it in front of Marian. "It's a tradition to propose using a blue feather there and this is the one given to her by Reagan's grandpa."

"Oh honey, it's beautiful!" Marian exclaimed, throwing his arms around Klaus. "This is the happiest day of my life darling! Oh to think that soon, I will be Mrs. Wessler. "

Klaus pushed against Marian, trying to get out of the vice-like grip, "Let go Marian! You know that's not for you."

"It's not?" Marian asked, his hand placed daintily on his chest.

"You know it's not!" Klaus exclaimed.

Marian placed his hands on either side of his face, his mouth open in a wide gasp, "Oh boo the hoo I have been rejected by my onliest love! Oh how will I ever move on?"

"You'll live. Now give me that back," he snatched the necklace back from Marian. "I don't want to have my testicles bit off by a badger."

Marian stared at him, his brow furrowed in confusion, "That's an interesting ambition to have honey."

"Reagan's grandma threatened me." Klaus said, his hand over his eyes.

"Granny sounds kinky!" Marian commented.

"You have no idea," Klaus responded pinching the bridge of his nose.

Marian cocked his brow.

"It's a long story," Klaus replied without looking at Marian.

"Oooo! Story time!" Marian exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly.

Klaus shook his head, shuddering slightly, "No...no it's not."

"Oh pooh. You're no fun. Now I'm glad we'll never have that wedding night," Marian replied crossing his arms over his chest.

They were silent for a moment, Klaus staring hard at the water bottle in his hand. Marian was being unusually quiet for him. Klaus knew what Marian wanted to ask him and, honestly, he didn't really know how to answer the question on his mind. He could feel Marian's probing gaze on him. Sighing heavily, he finally made eye contact with his friend.

"I don't know," he answered Marian's unspoken question with a shrug.

"Oh come on honey!" Marian exclaimed with skeptically. "You have been absolutely gaga over this girl since you first laid eyes on her four months ago!"

Klaus stared at Marian, eyes wide with something akin to shocked horror, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked indignantly.

"Klaus Alistair Wessler! I am your best friend and have been for almost ten years! Do you really think you could have hidden that from me?"

"Alistair?" Klaus questioned, his brow raised.

"I don't know what your middle name is, now stop trying to change the subject!"

"Some best friend you are," Klaus teased, crossing his arms.

"Ok smarty pants, what's my middle name?" 

"Ironically enough, Gaye," Klaus answered without hesitation.

Marian glared at him for a second before realization hit him, "I never really thought about that!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Klaus inquired. "That kind of surprises me."

"No! It never once crossed my....Hey! Stop trying to distract me!"

"Marian, why do you say that I've been 'gaga' over her for four months?"

"Because you are?" Marian stated matter-of-factly. 

Klaus shook his head and rolled his eyes, taking a large swig of his water. He could feel Marian staring at him expectantly.

He made an exasperated sigh before glaring at Marian. 

"What?" Marian asked innocently.

"I can't ask her to marry me right now Marian!" He 

"Why?" Marian asked simply.

"Because we haven't been together long enough."

"First of all, that doesn't matter as long as you love each other. Secondly, it can be a long engagement," Marian responded with a smirk.

"I'm also too old for her."

"First of all, you're 29 and she's 21. Secondly, you all have been dating for three months and fucking for at least one of those months, so I seriously doubt that you care about age. Third, this is the longest I've seen you all apart in the last few months and you all still love each other, don't feel smothered, and still want to be around each other. You're in love honey." Marian's smirk grew wider.

"Why do you keep listing things to refute my arguments?"

"First of all, I like lists. Secondly, I'm a listing queen," he replied proudly.

"I have no idea what that is," Klaus responded dryly. "Is that even a thing?"

"It is now!" Marian answered haughtily, his hands on his hips.

"Ok..." Klaus nodded slowly.

"Stop changing the subject! When are you going to make me your mistress?"

Klaus slapped his hand over his eyes, "I'm not saying I'm not going to ask. Just, not right now."

"Fair enough," Marian replied, clearly disappointed.

Klaus took another gulp of his water. He eyed Marian curiously, seeing that his friend's expression changed back to mischievous glee.

"What?" Klaus asked cautiously.

"So when are you going to make me a fairy godmother?!"

Klaus' eyes grew wide and his water bottle slipped from his grasp.

"What?!" Marian inquired innocently.

"We've only discussed that once when she was pissed at her mom and I immediately regret that I just told you that."

Marian's mouth took on the form of a large circle and he started fanning his face, "I'm so happy! My little boy is growing up! I told myself I wouldn't cry!"

"She was pissed at her mom!" Klaus emphasized.

"But the conversation still happened!" Marian dabbed at his eyes with the lace hankie. "Oh I'm going to smear my mascara."

"Well whose fault is that?"

"Yours!" Marian accused. "For making me the happiest girl in the world."

Klaus placed his head in his hands, letting out a frustrated groan, "Children and marriage may be in the future at some point but not right now. Ok?"

Marian threw up his hands in surrender, "Fine," he huffed.

Klaus glanced up at Marian. 

"So when are you going to ask her to marry you?!"

Klaus slammed his head against the table, "Why are you so obsessed with this?"

"Partially, because I'm living vicariously through you, partly wanting you to be happy, but the main reason, it's entertaining!"

“Go be entertained somewhere else,” Klaus commanded, pointing at the door. 

“Fine, I’m going,” Marian acquiesced, standing from his chair he turned to Klaus, looking at him seriously. “Klaus, I know it is early in your relationship with Reagan, but, I really do think that you two belong together. I want nothing more than for you to have a happy life.”

He walked to the door, placing his hand on the knob, “Do you want to go get something to eat with me? My treat!”

Klaus stared at Marian quizzically, “Really? You’re treating?”

“Yeah! For this night only, I will pay for your dinner.” 

Klaus chuckled, “Such a rarity for you to pay for dinner. I think I’ll take you up on it.” 

Klaus grabbed his jacket and followed Marian out the door. 

“I still expect wedding bells in the near future!” Marian exclaimed. 

Klaus laughed at his friend before shaking his head. He closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked before making his way toward the elevator. 

“We’ll see Marian.”


	24. Chapter 24

Reagan stared up at the tall office building that loomed before her. She hated doctors and hated the gynecologist most of all but, unfortunately, she needed refills on her birth control. She glanced at her watch and decided that she had delayed it long enough or she would be late.  
She slipped through the glass door and made her way to the hallway where the elevator was situated. A group of people were exiting the elevator and she could see a couple of people stepping on.

"Hold the elevator!" she called, quickening her pace.

She ran through the just as they slid shut.

"Thank you so much," she huffed to whoever held the door for her.

She turned to smile at the other person. Her smile faltered immediately fell upon seeing the other people. There, on the elevator were Rick and Iris.

"Well, well, if it isn't the troll. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you coming out from under your bridge?" Iris questioned with a smirk.

"Hi! I'm Rick!" Rick exclaimed awkwardly. 

Iris and Reagan looked at Rick thoroughly confused.

"Good for you?" Iris replied turning back to Reagan.

"What's yours?" Rick responded without flinching.

"Restraining order?" Iris responded irritated.

Rick laughed loudly, "You're very funny...and beautiful! We should go out sometime!"

Iris stared at him for a second brows furrowed in confused irritation. Turning her attention back to Reagan, "Anyway, what floor are you going to?" she questioned abandoning her line of insults.

"Four please," Reagan responded, also staring at Rick in confusion.

"That's where I'm going too!" Rick exclaimed excitedly. "We have so much in common! We should go out!" 

"Rick," Reagan began, staring at him, "Dr. Hoffman is the only doctor on the fourth floor."

"I know! He's a great doctor isn't he?" 

"First off," Iris started, clearly annoyed, "Dr. Hoffman is a woman. Secondly, she's a gynecologist."

Rick thought for a second, his eyes shifting back and forth, "I know that! I'm going to meet up with my sister."

"Your sister lives on the Sunshine Islands Rick!" Reagan responded and immediately regretted that she admitted knowing anything about him.

"My mom then! I'm meeting my...Hey wait a second...How did you know that?"

"You know this freak show?" Iris asked, pointing at Rick with her thumb.

"He's a regular at the place where I work," Reagan responded, her hand over her eyes.

Rick looked between the two of them completely oblivious to Iris' insult.

"Where do you work?" Rick interrogated. "Wait..." 

He got uncomfortably close to Reagan making her back up.

"You're Ms. Kitty!" he exclaimed in sudden realization. "This must be fate!"

"Ms. Kitty?" Iris questioned, her brow raised quizzically.

"I work at Duke's House of T&A a couple of days a week," Reagan explained.

"You're a stripper?" Iris asked with wide eyes.

"Hostess," Rick corrected.

"Well that makes more sense," Iris said thoughtfully. "I mean who would want to watch a troll strip?"

"Apparently, Klaus does," Reagan stated simply.

Iris scowled at Reagan, "You know I would be better suited for Klausey than you are."

"Maybe but Klaus seems to think that I suit him just fine," Reagan responded calmly.

"He just wants to have fun with you until he wants something more serious."

"Pretty sure he's very serious about our relationship," Reagan replied without even looking.

"You need to be with someone like this loser instead!" Iris yelled, pointing at Rick.

"Really? Reagan wondered aloud. "I thought he'd be better suited to a psycho stalker such as yourself."

Iris and Reagan glared at each other before Rick chimed in, "Ladies, please, there is no reason to fight. There's plenty of Rick to go around."

They both turned their attention to Rick, both giving him a look of confused irritation.

"Goddess! What the hell is taking this damn elevator so long?" Iris questioned irritably.

Reagan looked around realization suddenly hitting her.

"Iris! Shut up for a second."

"I most certainly will not shut up you troll!" Iris shrieked.

"No seriously," Reagan commanded pressing her ear to the elevator doors. "I think the elevator’s stuck…”

"What do you mean 'stuck'?" Iris questioned using air quotes.

Reagan rolled her eyes, "You know how an elevator is supposed to go up and down? Well this one isn't."

"This is all your fault troll!" Iris screamed.

"How the hell is this my fault?!"

"You took Klaus away from me!" 

Reagan looked to Rick trying to find any explanation to Iris' logic but was met only with a shrug.

"What...how...where...the hell?!" Reagan yelled, dumbfounded.

"You heard me! We were meant to be together and then you came along and..."

"What's that got to do with the damn elevator?!" Reagan interrupted.

"You know exactly what it has to do with it!"

"I think she's just blaming you because she's frustrated and is wanting to vent someway," Rick interceded looking at Iris with a look of pure adoration.

Iris looked at him with a look of disgust. Rolling her eyes, she shrugged and turned her attention back to Reagan.

"I guess the stupid elevator isn't your fault," she admitted. 

"You should probably apologize," Rick pointed out sagely.

Iris glared at him but murmured "Sorry."

"That's better," Rick said with a smile. "You two should kiss and make up!"

Reagan shook her head and pulled out her cellphone, “Why do cellphones always have such horrible signal in elevators?” she thought to herself, leaning against the wall furthest from Rick to see if she could possibly send a text message to Klaus.

Iris moved closer to Reagan, "You have to deal with this freak show on a regular basis?"

"Yep," Reagan answered, trying not to look at Rick.

Iris glanced at Rick over her shoulder, catching his eyes planted directly on her ass. She shuddered and turned to lean her back against the wall beside Reagan.

"That actually gives me a whole new respect for you,” Iris pondered aloud. “I mean, if it was me, I probably would knock him flat as soon as he walked through the door.”

“She’s hit me before,” Rick admitted. 

“You hit him?” Iris asked.

“A few times. He keeps grabbing my ass!” 

“Well, I can understand why you’d hit him. I have to admit, I’m impressed.”

“Thank you?” Reagan said suspiciously.

“Doesn’t mean that I like you though,” Iris pointed out.

“Okay, I get that Klaus is extremely hot and very charming but why are you so hung up on him?” Reagan questioned. “I mean, you’re beautiful and intelligent. I’ve read a few of the things you’ve written so you’re also really talented. I mean, you can have any guy you want.”

“You could definitely have me!” Rick called out.

“Yeah, and so could a monk,” Reagan stated, staring at him blankly. 

Iris stared at Reagan, confused. 

“Long story,” Reagan said. 

Rick opened his mouth and raised his hand in a pointing position. 

“One that I don’t want to hear again thanks.” 

Rick closed his mouth and lowered his hand slowly.

“So, I’m guessing by the look of irritation that there’s no service in here?” Iris asked, pointing at Reagan’s phone. 

“Not on mine,” Reagan replied.

Iris pulled out her phone, glancing at the service bars, “Goddess, the signal in here sucks.”

“They probably use a signal blocker on the building. Cellphones can sometimes mess with the equipment so some medical offices have them installed so people can’t use their phones,” Rick chimed in.

“Thanks you for that enlightening bit of information,” Iris responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“I am full of useful facts as well as useless ones,” Rick stated proudly. “Do you care to discuss those over dinner one night, or maybe breakfast,” he winked at her. 

Iris shuddered again, “Okay, even more respect to you, Reagan.”

Reagan looked around and noted, “You know there are no cameras in here. If you want to beat him up, I would gladly look the other way.” 

Iris hummed in thought for a moment, “That is a tempting proposition…”

She looked back over to Rick who looked back at her with some kind strange look of hope.

“Then again, I think he’d get off on the mere thought that a woman is actually touching him.”

Reagan glanced over to Rick as well, “I think you’re probably right.” 

Suddenly the elevator jolted to life and began its descent to the ground floor. 

“They must have reset the elevator,” Reagan said.

Everybody on the elevator gave their own respective expression of relief and moved to stand at the door. The doors slid up, revealing the lobby of the ground floor as well as a very sheepish office employ. 

“I am so sorry about that,” the short brunette said. “We have a guy coming out to repair the elevator in the morning.”

Rick stepped out of the elevator followed by Iris and Reagan. He turned to them and beamed in a way that made Iris and Reagan feel slightly uneasy. 

“I’m so glad that we got out of there,” he said extending his arms to the side. “Group hug everyone!”

Reagan and Iris took a step away from him while the nurse stared at him in utter confusion. 

“Anyway, I didn’t want you to spend the night in the elevator so I reset it so you could get out,” she glanced at Rick, who still had his arms out. “I think I made the right decision?”

Reagan and Iris nodded gratefully.

“Thank you so much,” Reagan said. 

“You’re welcome,” the nurse responded. “Oh,” she pulled something from the pocket of her scrub shirt, “We rescheduled your appointments and had the doctor write your prescriptions so you didn’t have to stay in this building any longer.” 

Reagan and Iris took their respective appointment cards and prescriptions.

“How did you know that we were the ones in the elevator?” Reagan asked, her eyebrow raised. 

The nurse laughed nervously, “We heard you and Iris screaming at each other.”

“Oh,” Reagan responded, blushing.

“Yeah,” the nurse said. “Next time, you might want to push the emergency call button the next time instead of screaming your heads off at each other. I have to get back to work. See you two next week!”

She walked across the lobby and through the metal door to the stairwell. 

“Well, I guess I better go get my prescription filled,” Reagan said, walking toward the exit. 

“Reagan,” Iris called after her, “I’m not going to try to come between you and Klaus anymore. You’re really not such a bad person and after meeting the clientele you work with…well…like I said, I have a new found respect for you.”

“Thank you, Iris,” Reagan said with a small smile. 

"And besides, if you can find a guy as hot and charming as Klaus, then surely to the goddess, I should be able to find someone hotter and more charming."

Reagan furrowed her brow, "You had me in your corner right up until the end."

Iris laughed halfheartedly, "See you around, Reagan."

"How about me? Do you want to see me later?" Rick asked Iris excitedly.

"Um...no..." Iris stated before walking away.

"Aw...why not?"

"Because you're a freak?" 

"But so are you!" Rick exclaimed. "We're made for each other and it's fate that we got stuck in that elevator together!"

"I was mad at another girl for dating a guy I like. You were going to a gynecologist to pick up women, freak!"

“Hey! In my defense, it is a great place to go to find a lot of women.” 

Iris let out a frustrated scream, “Listen freak show, I’m going home. If you follow me, I will mace you.”

Reagan shook her head and rolled her eyes. She bid farewell to Rick and Iris and made her way to the exit.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! Sorry for the delay in posting. I have been busy, depressed, stressed, and other things that equal inability to write. On with the chapter! 
> 
> Thar be sex in yon chapter! You have been warned. I think I missed warning people in a previous chapter. Oh well, it's rate E for a reason. Enjoy!

"So how do you think I should go about finding this Cliff guy?" Reagan asked peeking up from her laptop.

"Where did you say he lives?" Klaus questioned looking up from the lasagna he was preparing.

"Grandpa said Mineral Town."

"He also says that I'm Queen Latifah," Klaus pointed out turning his attention back to the food in front of him.

"Well, I asked grandma too," Reagan admitted. "He thinks my name is Billy and I was involved in some kind of tomato war. Do you really think I would take 'your father is a guy named Cliff in Mineral Town' at face value?"

"Hey, you're the one who said he has lucid moments sometimes."

"True," Reagan agreed. "I still wanted to ask and verify." 

"I don't blame you."

He put the lasagna in the oven and came to sit with Reagan.

"So why didn't your grandma tell you any of this?"

Reagan sighed and closed her laptop, placing it on the coffee table, "According to her, Jessica told her that she had told Cliff, he freaked, and left town the next day."

"So what makes you think otherwise?"

"Grandma said that him not knowing made more sense than him knowing and freaking out."

"Why would your mother do something like that?"

Reagan scoffed, "Because she's a horrible person who wants everyone to be miserable?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "There has to be a better reason than that."

"Well I don't know what it is," Reagan responded crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

"You could ask her?"

Reagan scowled, "Are you crazy?"

"Only about you babe," he replied, waggling his eyebrows.

Reagan rolled her eyes, "You did not just say that."

"I did and I'm not apologizing for it either," he grinned.

She shook her head but smiled, picking her laptop up and putting it in her messenger bag, “Do you think Cliff will honestly want to meet me?” 

“Well, I can’t answer that, but from what Eda and Otmar told you, Cliff sounds like a nice guy. I’m sure that he’ll be confused but happy.”

Reagan sighed heavily and leaned her head against Klaus’ shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her tightly against him. 

She sighed again, squeezing Klaus gently, “I should probably go after dinner.”

"Nah, you should stay here," Klaus said, clinging to her.

Reagan giggled, trying to wriggle out of his grasp, "I’m not leaving right this second."

“Oh so you’re willing to stay for free food but not for me?” Klaus asked in faux irritation. 

“If it makes you feel any better, you’re the only one that is able to make me stay with them for free food,” Reagan said, batting her lashes.

Klaus cocked his eyebrow at her, “That’s very reassuring…I think.”

Reagan laughed and kissed him softly.

“So what’s so urgent that you have to leave so quickly tonight?”

"I have to be at work early in the morning.”

“Oh, so you don’t think I’d let you get any rest?” 

“Well, you might eventually,” Reagan said with a wink. “However, I don’t have any clean clothes here at the moment.”

"Well, you don't need clothes when you're with me," he replied, waggling his eyebrows. 

Reagan laughed, “True as that may be, the rest of the world requires me to wear them.”

“Such a travesty,” Klaus replied nuzzling her neck nipping the sensitive skin gently.

“Klaus,” Reagan purred pushing against him.

His tongue flicked against the column of her throat, making Reagan shiver.

She pushed against him a little harder, “What about the lasagna?” 

“We need something to keep us busy while we’re waiting,” he replied with a grin.

She laughed and kissed him, “I don’t think that we’ll be able to finish doing that before the lasagna’s done.”

“Sounds like a challenge,” Klaus said stroking his chin. He suddenly tackled her to the couch, eliciting a surprised squeak from her. “I think I’m up for that challenge though.”

He kissed her deeply flicking his tongue against her lips gently. Reagan lips parted slightly allowing him access, her tongue meeting his as it entered her mouth. His hand traveled up her side, finding her breast and kneading it gently. Reagan arched her back slightly, pressing more firmly against his hand. 

Klaus broke the kiss, laying a trail of soft, fluttery kisses along her jawline and along her pulse point. His tongue traced slow deliberate circles along the sensitive flesh, drawing a soft moan from her lips.

Gripping the zipper pull on the front of her dress firmly between his teeth, he slid it slowly between her breasts. He nuzzled the fabric open, tracing the top line of her bra with his nose. Pulling the fabric gently below her breasts, he began tracing every inch of exposed skin with his tongue, his mouth finding its way to her hardened nipple.

Klaus hooked his hand around the back of Reagan’s thigh, deftly maneuvering it around his waist. His hand made its way slowly up her leg. He hooked his fingers into the fabric of her panties, easing it to the side. 

Reagan moaned as Klaus’ fingers made contact with her warm, wet folds. He pressed gently against her, slipping his fingers inside her. 

“Oh Klaus,” Reagan moaned, pressing herself against his hand in an attempt to take his fingers inside her deeper. 

Klaus drove his fingers deeper inside her, his thumb circling her swollen clitoris. Reagan’s mouth widened in a wordless gasp of pleasure. 

Klaus positioned himself so that he wouldn’t place all of his weight on Reagan so that he could continue pleasuring her while unzipping his pants. He pushed the front of his pants and boxers down just enough to release his erection from its binds. 

He slipped his fingers out of Reagan causing her to whimper in protest. Keeping his fingers hooked inside the fabric, he held it to the side, leaving her exposed to him. Reagan bucked her hips, desperately wanting him to continue pleasuring her. 

Klaus, placed the head of his penis at her entrance, sliding inside her with little resistance. He released a low growl as her walls tightened around him. Reagan moaned loudly, moving her hips impatiently awaiting his thrusts. He smirked, slightly, thoroughly loving her reactions to him. 

Slowly, Klaus began thrusting into her. Reagan moved her hips meeting him thrust for thrust. He could feel his orgasm building. 

Gripping her hips, Klaus held Reagan still driving himself deeper inside her. Reagan screamed his name, shuddering heavily as she felt herself constrict around Klaus’ erection. 

Klaus moved his hips erratically, thrusting harder and faster into Reagan. He groaned louder, feeling himself tip over the edge and explode inside her.

Reagan smiled up at him, kissing his lips gently. They held each other close for a moment, riding the aftershock of their orgasm together. 

Klaus withdrew himself from Reagan slowly and disentangled himself from her grasp. He made his way to his feet with some effort. Adjusting his pants, he walked toward the kitchen and opened the oven door, peering inside. Grimacing slightly, he smiled at Reagan sheepishly. 

“So, how burnt do you like the cheese on your lasagna?” he asked ruffling his hair slightly.

Reagan laughed and sat up from her position on the couch. She straightened the front of her dress, zipping it back up. Standing on slightly wobbly legs, she made her way slowly to where Klaus was standing. There, in front of him was a glass dish containing what appeared to be a perfectly prepared lasagna, except for the layer of blackened cheese on top. 

“I told you we didn’t have time to do that before the lasagna was done,” she said sticking her tongue out at him.

“Hey, you can scrape off the top layer and it should be fine,” he replied indignantly. 

Reagan grinned at him impishly.

“Besides,” he said, leaning in to kiss her gently, “a little bit of burnt cheese is totally worth it in my opinion.”

“I guess you have a point.” she agreed grabbing a couple of plates from the cabinet. 

Klaus began cutting into the lasagna, giving himself and Reagan a generous helping of it. She carried the plates to the table and her and Klaus settled down to enjoy their dinner.


	26. Chapter 26

Reagan walked along the cobblestone path checking each address against the one scrawled across the Post-It note she was carrying. She had decided to come to Mineral Town after finals and possibly stay for a few days if all went okay. 

Klaus had offered to come with her but she knew that Marian and Giorgio would need help in the store with the holidays quickly approaching. She promised that she would call as soon as she got settled in at whatever lodging she could find there and as often as she could

She was currently standing at an intersection with two cobblestone paths. Staring in every direction before a large wooden sign caught her eye down one of the paths. The sign had big green letters reading, “Emerald Island Inn and Pub.” 

Reagan made her way down this path deciding that finding a place to stay for the night would be a good place to start. Her wheeled suitcase made loud clacking sounds as went. She stood in front of the heavy wooden door for a second, looking around once more before opening it. 

Reagan peered inside, amazed by what she saw. The first floor looked very much like an old Irish inn. The walls were made of stone and the floors were made of a rough cut timber. Plain wooden tables with green plaid place-mats as well as plain wooden chairs were situated around the room. 

To her right was a long counter, which looked as though it would serve as a place to   
eat as well. Situated behind the counter there stood a young woman with long braided red hair who looked extremely bored. Reagan guessed that there wasn’t much demand for any kind of services in this small town, maybe locals coming by to order food or drinks but not much more.

She walked up to the counter pulling her suitcase along behind her. The young woman behind the counter appeared to be completely enthralled in a magazine that she was leafing through, not even noticing Reagan walking up to her. Reagan waited patiently for the woman to notice she was there. 

She waited for a few moments before finally clearing her throat to get the woman’s attention. The redhead jumped slightly, quickly throwing her magazine beneath the counter. Reagan guessed she didn’t want to get caught by her supervisor.

Reagan gave her a sheepish smile, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“I’m sorry that I didn’t hear you walk in,” the redhead responded, fiddling with her braid. 

The young woman smiled at Reagan as she composed herself, “So how can I help you?”

“Oh, I was needing a room for a few nights, possibly a week if all goes well while I’m here.”

The redhead looked at Reagan with a slightly perplexed look on her face, “You want a room?”

Reagan looked at her with an equally confused look, “Um…yeah? This is an inn right?” 

“Well, yeah but nobody ever stays here. Especially after all the guys that would stay here got married.” 

“That seems kind of weird.” 

“Yeah, it is kind of weird that you want a room.” 

“That’s not what I…never mind. I still need a room.”

The woman reached beneath the counter, pulling out a larger dusty old book and a set of keys. She opened the book to the page that had been marked by a crimson ribbon. Blowing on the pages, a small cloud of dust wafted up to Reagan causing her to cough. 

“Sorry about that. It’s been a while since this things been used.”

“I noticed,” Reagan responded somewhat irritably, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“Sign here,” the young woman directed, turning the book to Reagan.

She calculated the cost of the room for a couple of nights as per Reagan’s request. 

“What if we’re booked up and you decide you need to stay longer?” 

“I think I’ll take my chances,” Reagan replied dryly.

“So what brings you to Mineral Town?” the redhead asked as she collected Reagan’s payment and handed her the keys to her room. 

Reagan spoke somewhat nervously, "I am looking for someone.”

“Oh, that sounds kind of creepy. I’m glad it’s not me. Wait, it’s not is it?” 

Reagan’s brow furrowed, “Not unless you’ve had a sex change within the last 22 years.”

“You’re looking for people who have had sex changes? What are you going to do with those people when you find them?”

“I’m looking for a man!” Reagan replied irritably.

“Well honey if you’re that desperate then you’ll scare all the men away.”

“That is not at all what I meant,” Reagan replied, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“You’re cute though so it shouldn’t be that hard to find one.”

“I have a boyfriend!” Reagan exclaimed.

“And you came to Mineral Town looking for someone to cheat on him with? That’s a weird thing to do. Why Mineral Town?”

“That’s not…I’m not looking for someone to cheat on Klaus with.”

“You want to cheat on Santa? That’s terrible! He’s so sweet and gives lots of presents to everyone. Though he is old and kind of fat so I guess I could see why you wouldn’t be attracted to him anymore.”

“What?” Reagan blurted. “I said Klaus not Clause.”

“Well either way. You’re room’s up the stairs. It’s the second door.”

“Thanks,” Reagan said halfheartedly.

“My name’s Ann if you need anything.” 

Reagan waved over her shoulder and made her way to the stairs. She got ready to head up the steps when a short man with black hair stopped her.

“Hello pretty young lady,” he said with a sickeningly sweet smile. 

“Hello,” Reagan said, turning her attention back to the stairs. 

“Would you be interested in perusing my wares?” he asked directing her attention to the table that was sitting beside him. 

“No thanks,” Reagan replied.

“How about an Super Ultra Great Delicious Wonderful apple otherwise known at the SUGDW apple? Quite the steal at the low low price of only 500 dollars!”

Reagan stopped dead in her tracks, the man finally catching her attention, “What the hell is so special about this apple that makes it cost 500 dollars?”

“It’s a very special apple. Very special indeed. Such a deep shiny red with a wonderful taste unlike anything you’ve ever eaten before.”

“It sounds like a regular old red delicious apple to me…” Reagan replied skeptically.

“But it is so very special!” the man argued.

“You tell me what makes it special and I’ll think about it.” 

“It is super juicy,” he replied matter-of-factly. 

“It’s a regular apple isn’t it?” Reagan asked.

“Of course not! It is a special SUGDW apple.”

“I’m going to my room now,” Reagan stated before walking toward the stairs.

“Is that an offer?” the man asked seemingly offended. 

“What?” Reagan asked indignantly with her foot on the bottom step.

“I will have you know that I have more morals than that.”

“You were trying to sell me a damn apple for 500 dollars!” Reagan yelled. 

“If you insist, I would gladly take that and 250 dollars for the SUGDW apple.” 

“See! I told you you didn’t have to be desperate,” Ann called from behind the counter. “Though I think that if you’re going to cheat on Santa you should definitely find someone better than Won.”

“Hey!” the man that was now identified to Reagan as Won yelled. “I am quite the catch and I am in much better shape than Santa!”

Reagan started massaging her temple with two fingers, feeling a headache coming on, “I’m going to my room. You,” she said pointing to Won, “Don’t follow me. And you,” she pointed at Ann, “I said Klaus!” 

“How about that and 100 dollars?” Won called after her.

“Don’t cheat on Santa with Won!” Ann yelled in response.

Reagan got to her room rather quickly and opened the door.

“Hey! I am quite the catch!” were the last words she heard as she shut the door.


	27. Chapter 27

After freshening up, Reagan decided to call Klaus, get some lunch from the bar, and take a walk to explore the town. She walked down the stairs to the dining area with her cellphone pressed to her ear. Taking a seat near the counter, far from Won, she picked up the menu and began looking over the selection. 

Klaus’ voicemail picked up making Reagan wonder where he was. She looked at her watch and realized that he was probably working or doing something with Marian so she didn’t question it much. Setting the phone down on the table beside her, she waited as Ann made her way over to take her order.

“Were you talking to Santa?” Ann asked. “Could you ask him to bring me a new frying pan? The non-stick stuff is coming off of mine. Oh, and my son wants a puppy.”

“I would like money,” Won added. “Lots and lots of money. Tax free if he could do that.” 

“First off, his name is Klaus, not Clause. Secondly,” she pointed at Won, “I’m pretty sure you would be on the naughty list.”

“I am the most well behaved of well behaved people,” Won said indignantly. “You want proof? How about pineapple seeds? Only 1000 dollars for nine.”

“I’m pretty sure that what you’re doing is illegal,” Reagan responded dryly. 

“I am selling nothing illegal,” Won scoffed.

“Really?” Reagan questioned. “I’m pretty sure that unless it’s an iPad or iPhone, selling an apple for 500 dollars would be considered scamming someone.”

“I do not know what you mean,” Won responded turning his attention back to his wares. Reagan deduced that he probably decided not to push matters anymore and risk her telling the local authorities. 

“How about a dog ball for 100 dollars,” she was wrong. 

“Unless it is made of gold then that would be a scam too.” 

“How would a ball made of gold not be a scam. I could not market it as a dog ball then as the dog would not want to bite a metal ball.” 

Reagan slammed her head into the table in front of her, “You honestly have me on that one,” she mumbled almost incoherently.

“So you will buy…” Won started.

“No,” Reagan interrupted simply. 

“How about aspirin for your newly acquired headache?” 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Ann intervened. “I took one of those ‘aspirins’ and was out for three days straight. When I woke up, I was in Flower Bud Village in the middle of an open field with my overalls on backwards and holding a rock. Cliff said that I kept swearing it was a harvest sprite.”

Reagan’s head shot up at the mention of that name, “Cliff?” 

Ann looked at her with something that looked like a mixture confusion, anger, and possibly jealousy, “Yeah, he’s my husband.”

“What’s his last name?” Reagan blurted out.

“Blake,” Ann answered, still obviously irritated. 

Reagan’s eyes grew wide. She couldn’t believe that it had been this easy to find some connection to the man that she had come to search for. 

“Where is he right now? How can I get in touch with him?” she asked excitedly, oblivious to the fact that Ann was getting angrier with each question. 

“And why may I ask are you asking all these questions about my husband?” Ann questioned. 

Reagan then noticed how annoyed the young woman was. She was not entirely sure how to answer the question but responded the best way she could think of, “Um…” 

“Listen here little miss ho-ho-ho,” Ann shouted, “Cliff is my husband and I will not allow you to cheat on Santa with MY husband!” 

Once again, Reagan was not entirely sure how to respond, completely taken aback by Ann’s sudden outburst. She responded with the first thing that came to her mind, “Ew…”

This small statement seemed to anger Ann further, “What do you mean, ‘ew?’ My Cliff isn’t good enough for you to cheat on the jolly fat man with?”

Suddenly a rather loud, booming voice came from the kitchen area, “Ann! What are you yelling about?!” 

There, in the doorway stood a very big, somewhat scary looking man with red hair and a red mustache. 

“Oh goddess, I’m about to be murdered,” Reagan said under her breath.

“How about this lovely blue vase to put your ashes in once they have killed you an burned your body beyond recognition?” Won interrupted. 

Reagan glared at him. 

“Only 500 dollars,” Won added.

Reagan began to hope desperately that when they murdered her that they would murder Won as well to take care of any witnesses. 

“Daddy!” Ann whined, “She wants to cheat on her boyfriend with Cliff!”

“Daddy?” Reagan thought to herself, “I’m super dead now.”

The man stared at his daughter with one bushy eyebrow raised. He walked over to Reagan, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. Stooping down to Reagan’s level, he stared at her intensely for a moment. Reagan could feel herself shrinking visibly in response to the large man’s scrutiny. 

Suddenly, he turned his attention back to his daughter. Waving one large hand in her direction, he sent her back into the kitchen to take care of matters there. Ann huffed but walked into the back room dutifully. 

He turned his fiery gaze back to Reagan, scrutinizing her again before speaking in a thick accent, 

“You’re Cliff’s daughter aren’t you?” 

Reagan’s eyes were wide with shock, “How did you know?!” 

“You look just like him, my daughter’s just too hyped up to notice things sometimes,” he replied, shaking his head. “I’m Doug, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“Reagan,” Reagan replied simply, shaking the man’s proffered hand. “Thank you so much for stepping in. I thought you’re daughter was going to kill me.”

Doug let out a booming chuckle, “Ann’s scary,” he admitted. “So tell me, how come Cliff never mentioned you before to any of us? I mean I’m sure he would have at least told Carter.”

“Actually,” Reagan said, wringing her hands and rolling her lip between her teeth, “he doesn’t know I exist…” 

Doug looked at her, thoroughly confused, “How does he not know about a baby being born?” 

“Well, apparently he and my mother had a…I don’t know if it was a one night stand or what but, he left, I was born, and my mother never told him.”

Doug was silent for some time, his large frame leaning back against the wooden table. He had his head bowed in what Reagan believed to be thought. That is until loud snores suddenly began to erupt from the man. Reagan tapped on his shoulder gently, trying to rouse him from his slumber.

“Glowworms!” he yelled sleepily. 

“Um…are you okay?” Reagan questioned, generally concerned. 

“Yeah,” he yawned. “I just have a touch of narcolepsy.”

“Okay?” Reagan stated dumbly, not entirely sure if that was okay or not. 

“Anyway, Cliff works at the winery until five and then goes to the church. So he…should be…” 

Reagan waited patiently for Doug to continue his statement. Realizing that he had fallen asleep again, she gently shook his shoulder. 

“Butterscotch and ringtones!” 

Reagan cocked her brow at Doug who returned her look with a quizzical one of his own. She shook her head and waved off any thoughts she may be having. 

“Do you expect him to come here or should I go to the church or winery?” 

“I would say the church would be your best bet. He’s usually there at 5:30 and leaves at…”

This time Reagan just smacked his shoulder, garnering a loud yelp of, “Volkswagen Beetle Borgs!” 

“5:30 and leaves at?” Reagan questioned, trying not to sound too irritated. 

“Seven,” Doug stated simply.

“Could you describe him to me?” Reagan asked sheepishly. “I actually have no idea what he looks like.”

“Picture you,” he stated, waiting until Reagan had the mental image of herself. “Now picture you with longer scruffier hair and no breasts. There. Cliff,” he stated simply. 

“Thank you so much sir,” Reagan said with a smile.

“Not a problem lass. That just means I have another grandbaby!” he stated excitedly. 

“You would consider me a grandchild?” she questioned almost disbelievingly. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Doug asked with a wide smile. “You shall now call me Pop-pop.”  
He grappled Reagan in a tight squeeze causing her to take a sharp breath. 

“Let me down Pop-pop,” she gasped. 

He released her, letting her flop back down on her chair. Suddenly Ann stormed out of the kitchen, slamming a sandwich and unopened bottle of tea on the table. She slammed her hands against both of the swinging doors and entered the kitchen as grumpily as she exited.

“I should be getting back into the kitchen,” he stated, making his way to the swinging doors. “I will do what I can to soften the blow so Ann won’t kill you or Cliff.”

“Thank you for that,” Reagan responded. 

“I said I’ll try,” Doug reiterated. “You and Cliff may need to leave town though.”

“Thanks?” Reagan replied doubtfully. 

“I’m not joking. You and him both dead.”

“I got it!” Reagan exclaimed. 

“Good luck, Reagan,” Doug said genuinely before entering the kitchen. 

“Dad! For the love of the goddess! Wake up!” she heard Ann screaming from the kitchen.

“Watermelons!” Doug responded.

Reagan inspected her sandwich thoroughly for saliva or any other unsavory things. Deciding that the sandwich was safe to eat, she began eating while planning her course of action with Cliff.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of like a "Meanwhile Back With Klaus," chapter and yes I do mean that to be read like the Justice League narrator. Thanks to all those who have been reading up to this point and thanks to those that have left Kudos and bookmarked the story so far. I hope you all are still enjoying it. Leave comments and let me know how I'm doing. I'm also kind of torn between continuing on with the events that occur in this chapter or going back to Reagan and alternating. Let me know which you prefer. Kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions are also appreciated. 
> 
> That's enough shameless self promotion. On with the story!

It had been a very busy day at Marian and Giorgio’s shop. Almost all of their stock had been removed from the shelves, making Klaus wonder whether everyone had decided it would be a good idea to gift their loved ones with perfume. He stood from his crouching position having just put the final bottle of perfume in the display case cracking his back with a satisfied groan. 

He looked around to see what else needed done. Marian was standing behind the counter cashing out the register and Giorgio was checking on inventory. Deciding there wasn’t much left to do, he grabbed the broom ready to sweep the sells floor.

“Don’t worry about that Klaus,” Giorgio called from the door of the stockroom. 

“It’s really no trouble,” Klaus assured, waving off Giorgio’s concern. 

“Klaus, you’ve been here for, quite literally, two days. Go home, Marian and I can handle the rest.” 

“Can’t you see that he doesn’t want to go home dear,” Marian said, placing the deposit in a zippered bank pouch. 

“Oh really?” Giorgio questioned, crossing his arms across his chest. “And pray tell me good sir, why do you not want to go home? Trouble in paradise?”

Klaus rolled his eyes and went back to sweeping not looking up at Giorgio. 

“No,” he breathed, irritation thick in his voice.

“Reagan’s been out of town for the past few days,” Marian said, leaning on his palm. 

“Oh really?” Giorgio questioned.

Klaus sighed heavily waiting for the commentary to follow but was surprised to hear the next words that came from his friends.

“I’m sorry, Klaus. You must miss her a lot,” Giorgio said, sounding almost remorseful. “Being away from Dia is extremely difficult but you know what they say.”

Klaus waited for Giorgio to continue his statement. 

“What?” Giorgio questioned.

“What do they say?” 

Giorgio thought for a moment before speaking, “You know, the thing about absence?”

“You mean that it makes the heart grow fonder?”

Giorgio thought for a moment, “That’s not it…”

Klaus stared at Giorgio blankly, “I’m pretty sure that’s what they say.” 

“No…I don’t believe it is…” Giorgio answered, still thinking.

Marian and Klaus stared at each other in confusion. 

“I think Klaus is right, honey.” 

“I got it!” Giorgio exclaimed. “Absence diminishes small loves and increases great ones, as the wind blows out the candle and fans the bonfire.”

“No one says that!” Klaus exclaimed. 

“Maybe it’s ‘Growth in love comes from a place of absence, where the imagination is left to it’s own devices and creates you to be much more then reality would ever allow.”

“What the hell does that even mean?” Giorgio and Klaus asked simultaneously.

“I don’t know but that’s what they always say,” Marian said.

“No one says that either!” Klaus exclaimed.

“Well let’s all just agree that if you love someone that you miss them when they’re gone and if they leave you’re going to be extremely happy when they return,” Giorgio explained.

“What if they just walk out one day and don’t return for several years?” Marian questioned.

“Do they have a legitimate reason for being gone that long?” Giorgio answered with a question. 

“No,” Marian answered simply.

“You’d be pretty pathetic if you were pining away for someone who just randomly left you for five years,” Giorgio pointed out. 

“Maybe it should be, ‘Absence makes the heart grow fonder if it is for an appropriate amount of time or at least for a legitimate reason,” Marian said, stroking his chin in thought. 

Klaus slammed his head against the counter.

“Honey you shouldn’t do things like that,” Marian said, stroking the back of his head gently. “It’s not good for your head.”

“This conversation isn’t good for my head,” Klaus grumbled. 

Marian and Giorgio exchanged a look of confusion and shrugged.

“Maybe he’s cranky,” Giorgio reasoned.

Marian clapped his hands excitedly, “Let’s go to that restaurant that just opened up!”

“Food is not always the answer,” Klaus grumbled. 

“Food is the only answer,” Marian responded indignantly. 

Klaus sighed heavily, “Fine, let’s go.” 

Marian clapped excitedly and released a squeal of happiness. The three of them finished closing up the shop and made their way to the restaurant. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus and his two friends were seated at a table located straight across the room from the entrance to the dining area. 

“So Marian tells me that you’re about to pop the question?” Giorgio asked offhandedly. 

Klaus glared at Marian who shrugged in response, “Well I still think it’s an excellent idea honey.”

“I could do your flower arrangements,” Giorgio offered, “and I’m sure that Dia would be more than willing to design Reagan a beautiful gown. Oh it would be so magical!” 

Klaus rolled his eyes before returning his attention to the meal in front of him. 

“I can’t wait to be a fairy godmother!” Marian blurted loudly.

Klaus choked on the bite of food that he had been chewing, spluttering and coughing. He took a large swig of his water before leveling a glare at Marian. 

“What?!” Marian inquired innocently. “You need to start producing offspring before I become an old maid!”

Klaus' eyes suddenly grew wide.

“I was only kidding, darling. Well partly kidding anyway.” 

Klaus continued staring as a familiar man was seated at a table located near the middle of the room. He was accompanied by two woman, one who seemed to be around Reagan's age and a woman that appeared to be somewhat older than him. 

The older woman spoke with the younger woman animatedly. She smiled politely in response while Marlin appeared to be grumbling in protest. Marian turned to see what had caught Klaus’ eye.

"Klaus honey, if you stare at those people any harder they'll burst into flames," Marian said, pulling Klaus from his thoughts.

"That's Reagan's ex," Klaus replied not taking his eyes off them.

"Really?! Which one?"

"Which one do you think?" Klaus responded, glaring at Marian irritably.

"Well it is possible for her to have a girlfriend honey," Marian defended haughtily.

Klaus nodded before continuing, "His name's Marlin."

"Marlin? You mean the abusive guy?"

Klaus nodded again but said nothing more.

Giorgio stroked his chin thoughtfully. Klaus eyed him wearily, wondering what kind of scheme was making laps around his brain.

"No Giorgio," Klaus responded without hearing the plan.

"Oh come on Klaus!" he argued. "You know you want to get even with him for what he did to Reagan."

"Of course I do," Klaus answered irritably. "I want to beat the hell out of him."

"Well," Marian started, clearly agreeing with Giorgio, "you can't do that. Especially not in a crowded room."

"And it probably wouldn't be a good idea to wallop him while he is with that woman that looks like she could kick anybody's ass in the area," Giorgio pointed out.

“What do you suggest I do then?” Klaus asked through gritted teeth.

Marian hummed thoughtfully, “Giorgio, how about plan 37-A?”

Giorgio thought for a second before responding, “That would be good but where are we going to get a cantaloupe and a live goldfish at this hour?”

Marian sighed, “That’s true…How about 32-C?”

“That won’t work either,” Giorgio responded after some thought. “We would need a fichus for that one.”

Klaus stared between the two of them. He wasn’t sure which part of this conversation was the most disturbing, that they had come up with all these different scenarios or that they had numbered and lettered them. The fact that he also did not know what they would use the fichus for let alone the cantaloupe and goldfish were also weighing on his mind but he felt it best not to think about it too much. 

Giorgio and Marian continued thinking, occasionally calling out random numbers and letters before Giorgio finally snapped his fingers and shouted, “Plan 49-B!”

Marian gasped and slapped his hands over his mouth, “I cannot believe I did not think about that one! It’s perfect!” 

Klaus looked between the two of them waiting to see what they had planned. They all leaned in toward the middle of the table and set to work putting their plan into motion.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was a teenager, a group of people were looking through an encyclopedia to find as many vulgar, profane, etc. words as possible. One of the words they looked up was "faggot," which is defined as a bundle of sticks or twigs used as fuel and a nomadic stick carrier. Every time I hear someone use that word, that's the first thing that pops into my head. I'm weird but if you've read this story up to this point you already knew that. Being weird is awesome though. 
> 
> Klaus gets his violent and bloody revenge against Marlin or maybe not violent or bloody. Well, maybe a little violent but mostly psychological revenge? You decide! Happy reading! :D

“Marlin?!” Marian called across the crowded room. “I haven’t seen you since that night we spent together in Flower Bud! How have you been?” 

Marlin looked up at Marian with a mixture or anger and confusion. The two women that were seated on either side of him looked between the two of them wondering what was going on. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t remember me!” Marian said with faux indignation. “It’s Marian, Marian Hart?” 

“I don’t know you, you fag now get away from me,” Marlin responded through gritted teeth. 

“Oh boo the hoo,” Marian sobbed. “And here I thought I was special to you. You even said that I was the only one for you and there would be no other. Who are these two lovely ladies?” 

“I’m Vesta, Marlin’s sister,” the older woman said, extending a large, angular hand to Marian still looking at him in confusion. “This is Cecilia. She’s kind of like an adopted sister.”

Marian noticed Marlin’s expression flicker between anger, hurt, and back to anger. 

“Well, as you know, my name is Marian Hart. I’m a…special friend of your brother’s.” 

Vesta nodded slightly, extremely baffled by what was going on. 

Klaus and Giorgio were sitting on the other side of the room, trying to hold back the laughter that was threatening to erupt and give away Marian’s very well played out ruse. He had to shake his head at the scene that was playing out. Marian was a wonderful friend, who had decent abilities as an actor and no scruples whatsoever. 

Suddenly, Marlin stood up and began shouting at Marian, signaling Giorgio’s part in this charade. Giorgio stood calmly from his chair and made his way coolly to where Marian was being berated and called some extremely offensive names. 

“What exactly is going on….Marlin?!” Giorgio exclaimed. “It’s been ages darling! How have you been since that night we spent together in Flower Bud.”

“Who is this?” Marian questioned with false anger. 

“I am his one true love sweetie and who may you be?” Giorgio responded in a sugary tone.

“You cannot be his one true love because that title belongs to me.” 

“Oh please,” Giorgio stated waving off what Marian had just said. “A fine specimen of masculinity such as Marlin wouldn’t be caught dead with…” he waved his hand in front of Marian with a sense of disgust, “whatever this is.”

“Excuse me?” Marian said, placing his hand on his chest daintily. “I am a far better woman than you have ever been honey.”

“Well that’s your problem then dear,” Giorgio replied, placing a hand on Marlin’s bicep, which was immediately jerked away. “Marlin deserves a true man.” 

“Marlin,” Vesta called, trying to get the man’s attention. 

Marlin was very clearly seething with rage. He picked up his coat, shoving his arms through the sleeves and walked out. Marian and Giorgio followed behind him and out the door. 

This was Klaus’ cue. He threw down enough money to cover the bill as well as leaving a generous tip and followed behind the three retreating men. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marlin stood outside of the restaurant, taking a slow drag off his cigarette. He didn’t know those two men or at least he didn’t think he did. Those music festivals that he would attend in Flower Bud did tend to have an effect on him. Well, mostly the alcohol and pot had an effect on him. 

He leaned against the support beam to the awning of the restaurant, taking another drag off of his cigarette. What would Cecilia think of all this? He knew that any chance with her was probably far gone since that asshole Pete moved in next door but she was still his. 

Suddenly, the two men that had confronted him inside the restaurant barged out the front door, squabbling and slapping each other. They got out to the sidewalk and abruptly stopped their fight and burst into fits of laughter. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Marlin screamed, looking between the two of them.

“Oh, I’m sorry honey I didn’t see you standing there,” Marian responded in a sugary tone. “We haven’t been properly introduced have we? I’m Marian Hart and this is Giorgio Leblanc. We’re friends of Reagan,” he concluded, bowing politely.

Hatred filled Marlin’s eyes, realization dawning on him. These faggots had embarrassed him, made him question his manhood, and ruined any chance he had left with Cecilia. They did all of that for that little cunt? He released a roar of anger.

“That’s not very polite,” Marian reprimanded, waving a finger at him.

Marlin reared back to hit Marian. Marian stood, unflinching as Marlin swung at him. Marlin grunted, completely caught off guard, as his fist was caught mid-swing. 

Giorgio tsked, “Marian, you forgot to mention that we’re also Klaus’ friends.”

Marlin’s face paled as he turned to look at Klaus who was seemingly towering over him. 

“Hello Marlin,” Klaus spoke calmly. 

Marlin recomposed himself quickly and smirked at Klaus, “Well well well, if it isn't my ex-whore's dick in a glass? Or do you prefer emergency cock?"

Klaus bristled at the derogatory way that Marlin referred to Reagan. He reared back and hit Marlin full force in the nose. Marlin recoiled, stumbling to the ground.He looked up at Klaus with an expression of surprise. Klaus actually hit him.

He wasn’t exactly surprised by the fact that Klaus had indeed hit him. It hurt, a lot, and that’s what surprised him the most. 

“Goddamn it!” he screamed, holding his nose.

Klaus glared at him, awaiting Marlin’s next course of action. Marlin swung at him, hitting him in the stomach. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as the blow that Klaus had dealt but he still felt it. 

That was all Klaus needed. He began hitting Marlin repeatedly anywhere that he could possibly reach. Marian and Giorgio both hooked their arms around Klaus knowing that if they didn’t drag him off of the man, he would more than likely put him in the hospital or worse. 

Klaus stood, towering above the man that was now cowering on the ground in front of him. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of his heavy breathing as well as Marlin’s somewhat labored breaths. 

“Marlin?!” came a voice from the door to the restaurant, startling Klaus back to the current situation. 

He turned, looking at the direction of the voice only to come face to face with the older woman that Marlin had been dining with.

“What’s going on?” she questioned, looking between the four of them. 

"This douche bag and these two faggots just attacked me for no reason!" he exclaimed in a voice that was far whinier than Klaus had expected from him.

“Honey, I hate to break it to you but I am not now, nor have I ever been a bundle of sticks,” Marian responded calmly.

Everyone in the crowd gave Marian a confused look before deciding it best to just let it go. Vesta turned, glaring at Marlin skeptically clearly not buying that they attacked him for no reason.

"Vesta?" questioned a small, sheepish voice from the door.

Vesta gave her brother another glare before turning to the source of the voice with a large, fake smile.

"Cecilia dear!" she exclaimed a little too jubilantly. "I'm sorry that I left you alone so long. We were just discussing some things with these lovely young gentlemen."

Cecilia stood silently looking between all the people that had gathered around the entrance to the restaurant. She wrung her small hands nervously. Looking down at them for a long moment, she clearly wanted to say something.

"Is this about what he did to Reagan or Jill?" she questioned, not making eye contact with any of them.

The smugness on Marlin's face quickly fell.

Vesta looked shocked and completely baffled, “You knew that he was doing that?” 

Cecilia still said nothing, merely nodding in confirmation. 

“What the hell Cecilia?! I can’t believe that you would spread rumors like this about someone that you’re madly in love with?”

Cecilia looked at him in bewilderment, “I’m not spreading rumors like that about Pete.”  
Marian bit his lip, trying to stifle any form of laughter that was threatening to erupt. Giorgio and Klaus stood silently, occasionally sharing an uneasy glance before returning their gazes to the scene before them.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” 

“Everyone knew, we all just assumed that you did too and just accepted it,” she answered, her voice sounding shaky with the tears that she was holding back. 

“Why the hell would I be okay with that?!” Vesta shouted.

“Well, Marlin does stupid things all the time and you defend him for those. What do you expect?”

“I would never be okay with him abusing anyone,” Vesta responded, sounding somewhat hurt.

“Why do you think that Jill was in the hospital so much?” 

“Marlin just said she was accident prone and I believed it…” Vesta replied quietly. 

“Sis, you honestly believe these people?” Marlin scoffed. 

Vesta turned on him angrily, “Do you honestly think that I am so stupid that I will fall for more of your lies?”

“Vesta! I’m your brother! You can’t turn your back on family.”

“After the hell that dad put us both through, you would turn around and do the same thing to another person? What the hell is wrong with you?”

Marlin remained silent not really sure how to answer his sister’s query. He looked at the ground, shuffling his feet uneasily. 

“I want you out of my house,” Vesta told him coldly.

“Vesta?! You can’t do that!”

“Really? Sounds to me like I just did.” 

“Who’s going to help you with work around the farm and house?!” 

“Yeah,” Vesta began, crossing her arms across her broad chest, “how will I ever survive without someone who drinks beer and gets high all day. I mean without you, my couch might run away.”

Marian spluttered slightly in amusement reminding Vesta that they were still there.

“Klaus was it?” she asked directing the question toward Klaus. “Will you please tell Reagan that I am sorry for all that Marlin put her through?” 

Klaus nodded assuring her that he would, “It would be my pleasure ma’am.”

“And let her know that I’m not going to let him get away with anything like this again?” 

Klaus nodded again, “I will, thank you.”

Marian and Giorgio stood on either side of Klaus, wrapping their arms around his shoulders. He smiled at his two friends, glad to know that whatever may come, they would always stand by him. Nothing could have made him feel better than he felt at that moment, at least not until Reagan returned anyway.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Reagan!

Reagan walked slowly in the direction of the church the anxiety and doubt of what she was about to do pooling in her mind. She made her way up the steps and placed a shaking hand on the door pull. Starting to pull the door open, she felt as if all of the strength had been drained from her body. She slumped to the stone steps, cradling her head in her hands. 

“You’re a new face in town,” came a friendly voice, pulling her from her reverie.

Reagan looked up from her hands, finding a man standing in front of her with long scruffy brown hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. His blue eyes crinkling slightly at the sides with a friendly smile. She stared at him, knowing without even asking that this was the man she had come to this town to meet. 

“Um…yeah,” she said nervously. “I just got to town this morning.”

“Not many people come to Mineral Town,” he replied.

“Yeah, I’m kind of looking for something,” she replied.

“Well, I doubt that you’ll find it sitting on that stoop,” he commented, laughing heartily. 

She laughed slightly in spite of herself, “You would think wouldn’t you?”

“So what are you looking for? Maybe I can help you.”

“I am looking for a man named Clifton Blake,” she replied, her voice shaking.

His brow raised in confusion, “Why are you looking for him?”

“Well…it’s kind of a long story…” 

“Enlighten me…?” 

“Well…the short version is, I’m his daughter.”

The man in front of her furrowed his brow in confused disbelief.

“Daughter? Really?” 

“Yes, Jessica Wilson is my mother.”

The brown haired man glared at her slightly. Reagan stepped back slightly, somewhat confused and frightened by the sudden change in his demeanor. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, her voice shaking audibly, her throat aching with the tears that wanted to flow. 

“He really didn’t want to meet me did he?” she thought to herself. 

He looked at her and his eyes softened immediately. Ruffling the back of his hair, he smiled at her sheepishly. 

“I’m sorry about that. You took me by surprise is all. I mean, it’s not everyday that someone comes up to you and says they’re your child that you’ve never met.” 

“You’re Clifton Blake, aren’t you?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“That would be me. Everyone calls me Cliff,” he said extending his hand.

“My name’s Reagan,” she replied, taking his proffered hand. 

“You’re my daughter?” Cliff asked, disbelievingly.

Reagan looked down at her interlocked fingers, nodding slightly.

“Why wasn’t I told about this before now?!” Cliff questioned more to himself than to Reagan. 

Reagan opened her mouth ready to answer.

“Because she’s a bitch that’s why,” he began pacing and mumbling to himself again. “I have a daughter that I didn’t know about. I have a 20 something year old daughter that I have never met until now. Why? Because her mother’s a bitch that wants everyone around her to be miserable, that's why. She probably didn’t even tell you anything about me did she?” 

Reagan again started to answer but was quickly silenced by Cliff answering his own question.

“Of course not! Because she’s a bitch and probably wants you to be miserable too.”

He stopped pacing, swiping his hands down his face before facing Reagan again. 

“Sorry,” he grumbled half-heartedly. “I probably shouldn’t say that about your mother.” 

“Actually, I agree with you. Hell, I didn’t even meet her until a few months ago and it wasn’t hard to figure out,” she laughed insincerely.

“So…you’re my daughter?” he asked again, still somewhat doubtful.

Again, Reagan opened her mouth to answer.

Wait,” Cliff started pointedly. “She didn’t even raise you? I didn’t even know you existed and she didn’t even have the decency of raising you herself?!”

Reagan shook her head, never breaking eye contact from Cliff. 

“Otmar and Eda raised you I’m guessing?” 

“Yeah,” Reagan replied somewhat quietly.

“They’re good people. Something must be off with Jessica’s DNA or something. Maybe the nice gene skips a generation in her family. Wait…Do I have grandchildren?!”

“No?” Reagan answered.

Cliff looked somewhat disappointed, “I was kind of looking forward to being a Pop-pop. Oh well. I guess my 20 something year old daughter who I just met is close enough to a grandchild for now. When you have babies they can call me Pop-pop though.”

“You don’t even know if I’m dating anyone and Doug is apparently Pop-pop!” Reagan exclaimed. 

“You’ve met Doug?” Cliff asked, cocking his brow. 

“Yes,” Reagan responded. “Told me to call him Pop-pop and gave me a huge hug that almost killed me.”

“You told him that you’re my daughter?” Cliff asked, somewhat terrified.

“No, he guessed. He said I look just like you.”

“Mother of the Goddess! Does Anne know?!” 

“She thinks that I was looking for you so that I can cheat on my boyfriend who she thinks is Santa Claus.”

Cliff stared at Reagan, clearly confused. 

“His name’s Klaus and she went from Klaus to Claus and then to Santa.”

Cliff nodded slowly the confusion melding back into terror. 

“We should probably leave town. Go somewhere that she will never find us. This Klaus guy, does he like family? I can babysit! I would need to go get Garrett though. She can keep Ben and Chloe.” 

“Um…” Reagan replied, not sure how to answer his questions. “Doug said he would try to calm her down before we came back. I don’t even live with Klaus. We don’t have kids unless you count his professor’s weird two-headed talking plant and Marian. Who are Garrett, Ben, and Chloe and why can she keep Ben and Chloe?”

“I can two headed talking plant sit or Marian sit then! Garrett can help too, just please let me come back with you!” he fell to his knees, his hands held up as if praying.

“Who is Garrett?”

“My son, well, your half brother I guess. Ben is too and Chloe is your half sister.”

“Why do you want Garrett?” 

“Because he’s the good one! He’s so smart and quiet. Ben’s kind of well…Ben’s dumb. Chloe is okay except she’s a teenage girl and I can’t run for my life and worry about why Luke Peterson broke up with her or why Bella chose Edward over Jacob. I’m a 42-year-old man! I shouldn’t even know who those last three are but I do!”

Reagan leaned away from him with her eyebrow cocked. 

Cliff sighed and let his head hang low, “I guess I have to face the music huh?” 

“I guess?” Reagan responded questioningly. 

“Wait…Klaus knows where you are right? He can save us from death like Edward did for Bella! Except he’s not a vampire. Is he? If he is, I have mixed feelings.”

“No…he’s not a vampire,” Reagan replied dryly.

They began walking in the direction of the inn, “Have you read those books? Chloe made Anne read them and then Anne made me read them.”

“Yes…a few years ago.” 

“Personally, I was team Jacob. How about you?”

“Um…yeah?” Reagan was slightly disturbed by this question.

“But then he imprinted on a baby and that was disturbing.”

“Yes…yes it is…” 

“But didn’t one of the other werewolves imprint on a baby too?”

“I think she was a toddler.”

“Still…she may as well have been a baby…Damn pedophile werewolves…Dammit now I’m back on team Edward again!”

“Again?”

“Yeah, I flip flop between teams. I like Jacob more personality wise but at least Edward seems to have issues with dating someone far younger than him.”

They stopped outside of the inn, Cliff’s hand hovering inches from the door pull. 

“Anne’s scary…” he said, placing his hand on the handle. 

“Yes…yes she is…” Reagan agreed. 

“I guess we might as well get it over with huh?” Cliff asked Reagan, still doubtful. 

“Probably should,” Reagan replied, nodding slightly.

“At least we’ll have each other.” 

Reagan smiled and kissed her father on the cheek, “I’m glad I came to find you,” she said, “even if we’re going to die.”

Cliff smiled and gave Reagan a one armed hug, “Me too…now let’s get this over with.”


	31. Chapter 31

Reagan was sitting at the counter. Two boys who were not much younger than her, a teenage girl, and a younger boy were seated on either side of her while Doug was nearby, leaning against the counter fast asleep. Anne and Cliff were in the kitchen arguing incoherently. 

The two boys that were close to Reagan’s age, were talking amongst themselves, the girl was fully submersed in whatever she was doing with her cellphone, and the younger boy was reading a some kind of comic book. 

Anne suddenly started hitting Cliff who simply stood where he was, taking the brunt of her attack. Reagan flinched and shrunk back with one particular hit. She could not understand why all of the other people in the inn seemed to find this commonplace.

“So you’re like, what? Our half-sister or something?” the teenage girl asked without looking up from her phone. 

“Duh Chloe,” one of the older boys replied rolling his eyes. 

“Shut the hell up Jake!” the girl yelled. “Goddess! What the hell are you even doing here?!”

“Hangin’ out with Ben. Listenin’ to another round of Anne and Cliff going at it,” he leaned back in his stool, his back resting against the counter. “You know, the usual!” 

“Maybe some good will come out of this fight,” he commented thoughtfully. “I mean that’s why we have Garrett right?”

“Ew…” she replied with a look of disgust.

“Why would a fight create a baby?” the other older boy asked confused. “Is that where babies come from?”

The younger boy peaked over his comic book, acknowledging that this was a stupid question before rolling his eyes and going back to his reading. 

“Yes Ben,” Jake replied. “That’s how storks know where to bring them.”

“How are half babies made?” he asked, furrowing his brow. 

“Your dad boned some chick that wasn’t your mom,” Jake answered crudely. 

“You are such an ass!” Chloe exclaimed.

“I know,” Jake replied sounding almost remorseful. “But you still love me.”

“Ew…” she replied again. “So anyway,” she turned her attention to Reagan, finally setting her cellphone down. “Why haven’t we met you before?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jake interrupted. “When your dad boned the other chick, he knocked her up, and ran away.” 

“Jake!” Chloe reprimanded.

“What?!” Jake asked innocently. “Stuff like that happens every day!”

“Dad wouldn’t do something like that though!” 

“Then you explain what happened!”

“If you would shut your stupid mouth, she can explain it!” Chloe yelled, pointing at Reagan. 

They all turned their attention to Reagan waiting to hear why they had not heard of their half-sister until now. Even the younger boy who appeared disinterested was clearly listening behind his comic being apparent only because of the fact that he had been on the same page for the past 5 to 10 minutes. 

“Well…I guess part of what Jake said was true,” Reagan began unsure of what to say.

“Ha! Told you bitch face!” he yelled pointing at Chloe.

Chloe glared at Jake before motioning for Reagan to continue.

“Well,” Reagan continued, “he didn’t actually know about me. My mother didn’t tell him about me at all and growing up, I just figured that he didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“She sounds like a bitch,” Jake replied.

“Jake!” Chloe reprimanded again. 

“Well she does!” 

“Goddess! Do you have a filter?!” 

“Nope,” he answered simply. “One of the things you love about me dear.”

“Ugh!” 

“How does half a baby grow into a full person?” Ben asked, his brow still furrowed in concentration. 

“Hamster’s workin’ overtime today ain’t it buddy?” Jake asked clapping his hand onto Ben’s shoulder. “That’s okay though. Garrett can explain it to you later.”

The younger boy rolled his eyes behind the comic and decided to close it and join the conversation rather than pretend he wasn’t there. 

“A half sibling is just someone that shares DNA from one parent and not both,” the boy answered sagely. 

Ben opened his mouth to ask another question. 

“A sibling is a brother or sister,” Garrett answered before he could even ask.

Ben stood and thought for a moment and opened his mouth to ask another question.

“DNA is the stuff that makes us who we are and look the way we do.”

“So…not half of a baby then?” Ben asked.

“No Ben,” Garrett said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “A whole baby.”

“And you’re awkward as hell!” Anne yelled, just as the group got quiet.

“Flash Gordon!” Doug yelled, waking up suddenly and looking around slightly confused. “Fight over?”

“Not yet,” Jake replied, crossing his arms as if waiting for something.

Reagan looked around at the others slightly confused. Doug tilted his head back, seemingly trying to go back to sleep. Chloe had her face buried in her hands. Garrett had picked his comic book back up, placing it so close to his face that it looked like he was trying to climb into it. Ben had turned around in his chair and laid his head upon the counter.

Suddenly, the swinging door to the kitchen opened wildly, banging loudly against the walls and startling Reagan. She turned to see what was going on only to wish that she had fought that bit of curiosity. Her eyes grew wide and her face flushed brightly at the scene before her. 

Anne’s legs were wrapped around Cliff’s waist, one hand gripping his shoulder firmly and the other tangled in his ponytail. Cliff had his hands digging firmly into Anne’s hips, holding her in place. It didn’t take long for Reagan to quickly join Chloe, shielding her eyes. She heard the slamming of a door nearby, almost positive that the overt display of affection was now behind closed doors. Though this was true, she still didn’t want to chance looking. 

“They’re gone,” Jake said nonchalantly. 

Reagan peaked from between her fingers, still not certain if she wanted to look or not. Seeing that her father was no longer dry humping his wife in front of her, their children, and Anne’s father she slowly moved her hands away from her eyes. 

“So, I’m guessing that means the fight’s over?” Reagan asked, a somewhat disturbed look on her face.

“Honestly,” Jake started, ruffling the back of his hair,”until they finish with this part, not 100 percent.”

Reagan cocked her brow, questioning this statement.

“Trust me…you’re better off not knowing,” Chloe answered with a shudder her hands still covering her eyes as if she didn’t trust Jake’s claim. Reagan guessed that there was probably a good reason for this. 

“Let’s just say that the wall between Ben’s room and Anne and Cliff’s room isn’t exactly sound proof,” Jake clarified. 

“And my room’s on the other side,” Chloe stated further. 

“Mine and Garrett’s are across the hall and we don’t have it much better,” said Doug. 

“We have listened to a LOT of make-up sex, angry sex, finish the argument sex, this argument isn’t over but fighting with you makes me horny as hell sex,” Jake said counting on his fingers. “Am I missing any Chloe?” he asked grinning at her widely.

Chloe groaned loudly in disgust, “Goddess would you just go home already?!” 

“Awww but Chloe Bell, this is my home away from home,” Jake answered innocently. 

“I’m sure that your actual home misses you,” she replied dryly. 

“You would be lost without me my love,” he said bowing lowly. “That’s why I must remain by your side for eternity.”

Chloe stuck her tongue out at him, her arms folded tightly across her chest.

Reagan looked between the two of them. She couldn’t quite figure out Jake’s role in all of this. 

“So what exactly are you?” she asked bluntly, pointing at Jake.

“I’m Jake? Jacob Farmer more specifically,” he answered somewhat confused.

“No,” Reagan said shaking her head. “I mean, what relation are you to the Blakes?” she clarified.

“Oh, I’m just Ben’s friend.”

“And he hangs out here way too much and wears out his welcome quickly,” Chloe finished.

“You know, I would be offended by your words except for two things. The fact that I’m awesome and everyone loves me and that I know you’re madly in love with me and are completely devastated every time you see me leave. After you get over the initial lapse in functioning while staring at my ass as I walk away of course.” 

“Oh puh-lease,” she responded, rolling her eyes. “You have no ass.”

“And yet you can’t seem to keep your eyes off of it.” 

“Ugh!” Chloe yelled exasperatedly before grabbing her phone and storming off. “You are impossible!” 

She stomped toward the same door that her parents had gone through not long before. Pausing before opening the door looking somewhat conflicted before deciding to go through the door. She noticed Jake letting out a deep, quiet sigh from the corner of her eye.

“She listens to music,” Garrett commented calmly from behind his comic. 

Reagan jumped slightly, almost forgetting that the younger boy was there.

“We all have our ways to drown out the noise. Depending on how long you’re staying, I suggest you find something as well.”

“Oh…yeah, I’ll keep that in mind,” she commented dumbly.

“Mom and dad fight lots,” Ben stated simply, nodding sagely. “And very loudly.”

“Yes they do,” Garrett replied seemingly distant. “But in the end, they still love each other very deeply.” 

The two older boys and Doug nodded in agreement.Reagan couldn’t help but smile at her younger sibling’s observation. 

“Anne is a lot like her mother in that regard,” Doug commented sadly wiping a single tear from his eye with one large hand. “She had the temper of a raging bull but she loved with all her heart and soul. Goddess how I miss that woman.” 

He shook his head clearing his thoughts before plastering a forced smile on his face. Reagan smiled sadly. Her thoughts immediately going to Klaus. She couldn’t help but wonder whether he would ever love her that much. 

Doug, seeing the sadness in her smile quickly got her attention. The look on his face had a decidedly mischievous glint. He motioned toward Jake, who was inconspicuously staring at the door, and cleared his throat.

“Chloe will be just like her mother and grandmother I think.” 

Reagan caught a glimpse of Jake jolting slightly at the mention of Chloe’s name. She looked at her new found grandfather and bit her lip trying to stifle a giggle. 

“Come on kids,” he said, waving towards the kitchen. “It’s getting late. Let’s make us a late night snack and hit the hay.” 

The three boys stood, making their way around the counter and heading into the kitchen. 

“You too missy,” he said waving Reagan into the kitchen. 

Reagan smiled brightly at Doug before making her way into the kitchen. She missed Klaus, there was no doubt about that but this was turning out to be a wonderful experience. If only Klaus had been here to enjoy it with her but they would be back together soon enough.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reagan and Klaus are reunited in this chapter so citrus fruit!

Klaus was excitedly waiting on the bottom floor of his apartment building. It had been a couple of hours since he had gotten off the phone with Reagan and she was due back at any moment. Part of him was just excited to have her back and wanted nothing more than to listen to how her trip was. Another part of him wanted to grab her and show her just how much he missed her.

Suddenly, the door to the building opened. Klaus ran to the door letting out a greeting that came out much louder than he had intended. He threw his arms around the person who had entered, squeezing them tightly.

"Son, I don't know who you're waiting for but I sure hope it ain't me," said a deeper voice than Klaus was expecting.

Klaus looked down to find an older man in his arms, his forehead wrinkled in confusion. He released the man, pushing away from him.

"I am so sorry Mr. Green," he apologized, pushing himself away from the other man. 

"That's okay my boy," the man replied, dusting himself off. "I haven't seen you with your young lady friend lately. I take it she's the one you're waiting for?"

"Yes sir," Klaus confirmed still somewhat embarrassed. "She's been out of town for a little over a week."

"Miss her?" 

"Very much," Klaus replied, sighing deeply.

"Love her?"

"More than I knew possible."

"Gonna give it to her good when she gets here?"

"Probably...Wait...What?" Klaus shook his head, taking a moment to realize what the man had just asked. 

"Ah youth..." the older man said, stroking his chin in thought, “just keep the noise down at around 7:30. That's when Jeopardy's on." 

"Um...Okay?" Klaus responded, scratching his head.

The older man walked down the hall towards the elevator and out of sight. 

Another person walked through the door. This time, Klaus reigned in the volume of his greeting but still threw his arms around the person, hugging them tightly. He held the person tightly, relieved to see a mop of brown hair. His relief was short-lived however, as a purse suddenly began hitting him repeatedly. 

"Get your hands off of me you pervert!" shrieked the woman. "Help! Police!"

"Mama! Calm down!" called the somewhat squeaky voice of a young boy behind the woman. "I'm sure Mr. Klaus didn't mean any harm."

"Masher!" the woman screamed, hitting Klaus with her purse again.

"I'm...ouch...sorry Mrs...OW...Lane" Klaus struggled to reply. "I'm waiting for...OW...Reagan! Stop hitting me! Ow!"

The woman stopped hitting Klaus and glared at him, "Pervert!" 

She turned abruptly and seized the boy's hand, "Don't you ever let me catch you doing something like that Lutz!"

"Yes mama," Lutz replied, smiling apologetically at Klaus before being drug toward the elevator by his mother. 

"The nerve of some people! They think they can just grab you and do whatever they want without any kind of consequences!" 

"Mama, I think that Mr. Klaus just thought you were someone else!" Klaus heard the boy defend as he was dragged further down the hall by his mother. 

Klaus stood near the door, watching Lutz and his mother as they waited for the elevator and rubbing his sore arm. Lutz was clearly still trying to defend him and his mother was still refusing to listen.   
The door to the building opened quietly behind him going completely unnoticed by Klaus. He saw Mrs. Lane's head suddenly snap in the direction of the boy and Lutz shrinking back. 

"She must have heard whatever he said that time," Klaus thought aloud.

"Who are you talking to?" inquired a very familiar voice.

Klaus grinned and turned, finding the object of his affections standing directly behind him. He grabbed Reagan, pulling her flush against him and kissing her deeply. 

"Goddess, how I've missed you," he whispered huskily. 

Reagan looked down the hall and grinned at him, "Did you greet Mrs. Lane like this?" 

"No!" he replied indignantly. "I just hugged her." 

She watched as the older woman drug her son onto the elevator. 

"That would explain why she is clearly more perturbed than usual," she said with a giggle. 

"Yeah, if only she would have been as nice about it as Mr. Green was," he answered, rubbing his arm again. 

"Hit you with her purse did she?" 

"Several times," he replied.

"Wait...Mr. Green?" Reagan asked biting her lip to stifle the laugh that was about to erupt.  
Klaus ruffled the back of his hair, trying to think of a response. Finding none, he instead grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the elevator.

“Come on,” he commanded, “we have something we need to do before 7:30.”

“Why 7:30?” she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

“Because that’s when Jeopardy’s on,” he answered.

“Okay?” 

The door to the elevator slid open. Klaus yanked Reagan inside, pulling her tightly against him. He kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue forcefully in her mouth. Reagan released a soft moan into Klaus’ mouth and massaged his tongue roughly with hers. 

She knew that she had missed him, but she did not realize how much her body had missed him up until that point. He pushed her up against the wall, his kisses becoming more heated and desperate. Reagan’s hips arched toward him, pressing herself more firmly against him. 

Klaus’ hand slid slowly, up her sides, finding its way to her breast. He kneaded the soft, malleable flesh, his palm causing her nipple to harden. 

The familiar ding of the elevator let them know that they had reached their destination. Klaus looked up hazily, orienting himself to his surroundings. He exited the elevator, pulling Reagan behind him.   
They made their way toward the door to his apartment. Outside of the door, Klaus pushed Reagan against it, kissing her deeply as he fumbled for the keys. The keys jingled in his pocket, slipping from his fingers.

“Dammit,” he groaned frustratedly breaking the kiss.

He pressed against Reagan, pinning her in place as if she would disappear if he didn’t do so. Pulling the keys out of his pocket, he unlocked the door, causing them to tumble backward into the room. They both hit the floor with an audible thump. 

“Are you okay?” Klaus asked clearly concerned. 

“I’m fine,” Reagan commented breathily.

“Are you sure?” he questioned further, holding himself off of her.

“Klaus,” she whined, “please keep going.”

“Reagan, if you’re hurt we need to…” his concern was interrupted by Reagan’s mouth on his, body arching upward to press against him.

Klaus kicked the door closed, his concern somewhat squashed by his desire to continue what they were doing. He unbuttoned and unzipped Reagan’s jeans, dragging them down her legs. She started to kick her shoes off eagerly. Klaus stopped her legs, eliciting a whimper of objection from her. 

“I want to take my time with you,” he whispered, in her ear. 

Reagan shivered feeling his warm breath against her ears. She nodded slightly wanting nothing more than to be touched by him.

He slid his hand down her leg, slowly making his way to her foot. Untying her shoelaces, he slipped each of her shoes from her feet. He pulled toe of her socks, sliding them off of her. 

Klaus began massaging each of her feet in turn causing Reagan to release soft moans of appreciation. 

“Keep that up and I won’t be able to take my time,” he reprimanded teasingly.

“Maybe I just want you inside me,” she said, her voice barely over a whisper.

“Patience my love,” he replied softly. “We’ll get to that part in due time.”

He lifted one of her feet to his mouth, kissing each of her toes. She raised up onto her elbows, looking to see what he was doing. 

“Relax,” he whispered, his lips brushing against her ankle. 

“You’re making it quite hard to relax,” she answered, her voice somewhat shaky with desire.  
He grinned up at her, placing slow, fluttery kisses along the inside of her leg his tongue darting out to trace small deliberate circles along her flesh. Reagan whimpered in response, her mind beginning to swim wanting him to continue with what he was doing but also the yearning for more.

Klaus’ teeth grazed Reagan’s inner thigh. She moaned softly, the expectation of what would happen next almost unbearable. 

Klaus ran his tongue along her panties, savoring the taste of her through the slightly damp fabric. He tugged them down her legs slowly, giving the sensitive skin a soft but sensual kiss. Reagan mewled softly, her back arching away from the plush carpet beneath her. Her hands made there way to the back of Klaus’ head, tangling in his messy black hair. 

He slid his tongue inside her slowly, her inner walls tightening slightly around it. She gasped softly with the sensation, tugging gently on his hair. Klaus swirled his tongue deeply within her causing Reagan to moan loudly in pleasure. 

“Oh Klaus,” she moaned feeling the familiar tightening building within her. 

Klaus smirked slightly, peeking up at the face of his lover. He circled his tongue one last time and knew that was her undoing. Reagan screamed, tugging rougher on his hair. He withdrew his tongue, wiping his mouth of her essence. 

Giving her moment’s reprieve, he soon continued his slow, steady trek up her body. He nuzzled the fabric of her shirt, pushing it upward gently. Kissing up her stomach with slow, deliberate movements he stopped momentarily only to dip his tongue into her navel slightly. 

Klaus traced up her stomach slowly with his tongue and lips. Suddenly, he reared up onto his knees dragging her shirt over her head. He kissed between her breasts, tracing them slowly above her bra. Nuzzling one of the straps, he slowly slid it down her arm until her breast was fully exposed. He took her pert nipple into his mouth, circling it with his tongue casually.

“Oh Klaus…” Reagan moaned. Her hands were splayed on the back of his head, pressing against it slightly.

He lifted her up slightly and reached behind her to unhook her bra, pulling it from her. Sitting up on his knees, he eyed every inch of her.

“You are so beautiful,” he commented, looking into her eyes.

He pulled his shirt off and removed the rest of his clothing. Positioning himself over her, he coaxed her legs around his waist and lined himself up with her entrance. She held his gaze, letting him know that she was ready for him. Slowly, he slipped inside her, inserting himself fully. She moaned softly at the intrusion, her legs tensing around him.

Klaus began to quicken his pace. Reagan gripped his shoulders, her hands becoming razor sharp talons that scratched down his back. He rocked his hips, driving himself deeper inside her. She cried his name in pleasure, arching herself against him more fully. 

He thrust inside her harder groaning as he felt himself getting closer to his own orgasm. Positioning himself. She began to cry his name, louder and louder, signaling to him that she was close as well. He repositioned himself so that he was driving against the one spot he knew would drive her over the edge.

“Oh goddess! Klaus!” Reagan cried as she began to tremble, her body anticipating her fast approaching climax.

She suddenly released a long, primal scream of ecstasy and dug her nails into Klaus’ back. Her legs stiffened, causing her to squeeze him tightly around the waist. She shuddered heavily around him and fell limp against the plush carpet floor.

That was all Klaus’ needed. He groaned appreciatively as he released deep inside her. Catching himself before he allowed his entire weight to fall on top of her. He rolled off of her and pulled her partially on top of him. They laid on his floor, Reagan’s leg slung around him carelessly. Klaus pulled her tighter against his side and draped his shirt across her naked form. 

“I think you gave me a rug-burn,” she commented teasingly. 

“You scratched the hell out of my back,” he replied. 

“Let’s call it even?” she asked, raising up to look at him. 

He chuckled softly, looking down at her, “Deal.”

Reagan looked at the clock that was hanging in Klaus’ kitchen, “It’s almost 7:30,” she commented. “Let’s go watch Jeopardy.”

Klaus looked back at her, his brows furrowed in confusion, “Okay?” 

He picked himself off of the floor and extended a hand to help Reagan up as well. They took a seat on his couch, flipping the TV onto Jeopardy. Snuggling closely, they wrapped themselves in the afghan that had been hanging on the back of the couch, neither one quite sure why the other was so adamant about watching Jeopardy.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates. Work has been really tough lately. Thus the reason I was able to write a horror story about a doctor (works in a doctor's office) being eaten by Kappa *thumbs up*. Anyway, new chapter. This one's sad. You have been warned.

One night, Reagan had decided to cook a meal for Klaus. He always cooked for her so it only seemed fair. She had opted to make chicken, rice, and steamed broccoli. She had just finished eating and was sitting across from Klaus, silently watching him. 

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. She honestly didn’t know a lot about Klaus. All she knew about him were things about his life now and the small amount that he told her about being in the gang. He looked up at her, with a small smile which quickly shifted to a look of concern. 

“What?” he asked around a bite of chicken.

She looked down at the table, not really sure how to broach this topic. Deciding that the best course of action to be the direct approach, she just decided to just pose the question.

"Why don't you ever talk about your past?" Reagan asked Klaus suddenly, looking up at him from her empty plate.

"I told you about being in a gang," he replied, not fully understanding what she was asking.

"I know," she stated, rolling her lip between her teeth. "You never talk about your life before that though. Honestly, you don't talk much about life in the gang either. I don’t even know how long you were in the gang and what happened when you left.”

"Oh," Klaus responded. He leaned forward in his chair his hands covering his face. 

"I mean if it's too hard to talk about then you don't have to," she added. "I would just like to know more about you and you don't really talk about yourself very much. You know way more about me. It feels like I monopolize all the focus in our relationship and that's not fair to you," she rambled on.

Klaus released a groan and pulled his hands down the sides of his face 

"No," he said quietly. "It's not fair to you that I know so much about you and you barely know anything about me."

He stood, circling around the table and standing next to her. Extending his hand out to her, he helped her from her seat and led her to the bedroom.

"Um Klaus," Reagan began, thoroughly confused. "I'm not sure if this is an appropriate response to my question."

Klaus paused at the door, pondering her statement. He looked at her, his eyebrows knitted, trying to comprehend what she had just said. Realization hit him suddenly. He glared at her and shook his head.

"I was wanting to show you something!" he defended.

"I've seen it before," she teased.

"Funny," he responded dryly. 

He pushed her to a sitting position on the bed and walked toward his bookshelf. Taking a rather large, leather bound book from the top shelf, he made his way back to the bed, dusting the cover as he did. He plopped down on the bed next to her.

"This was my mother's scrapbook," he said opening it to the first page.

Reagan moved closer positioning herself so she could get a better look. She rested her chin on his shoulder, watching as he flipped through the pages.

He stopped on a picture of a young woman with ebony hair and bright blue eyes. She was hugging a young boy with scruffy black hair and eyes the color of peridots. His arms wrapped tightly around her neck. Both of them had large smiles. 

Reagan smiled at the picture of Klaus, who appeared to be around 10 or 11 in the picture, and his mother. She looked up at Klaus, her smile quickly fading when she saw his expression. He looked so sad. Was he always like that and she just hadn't noticed before?

"As you can probably guess, this is a picture of my mother, Christiana, and me," he touched his fingertips gently to the picture before turning the page.

The next picture was Klaus mother with a stern looking gentleman with shaggy black hair much like Klaus. His mother was smiling and looked as if she were laughing. The man was rolling his eyes but had a small smile. 

"This is my father, Murray," he stated simply, the adoration seeming to leave his voice. 

Reagan looked at him quizzically, "They look so happy. What happened to them?"

"I'm honestly not sure what happened to my father," he admitted somewhat sadly. "My mother passed away some time ago."

Reagan looked at him apologetically. Klaus shook his head in response and continued.

"She became very ill," he replied. "I'm not really sure what was wrong with her. All I remember are doctors saying she didn't have much time and there was nothing they could do. She passed away when I was fourteen years old.

He sighed heavily and looked over at Reagan. Reagan was staring straight ahead. She clearly had an unspoken question burning to come out but she was conflicted as to whether it should be asked.

"You want to know what happened with my father, don't you?" he decided to inquire for her.

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, surprised that her query had been so obvious. Reagan looked at him, her eyes shining from unshed tears. She nodded briefly and waited patiently for him to continue.

He sighed heavily before continuing, “About a year after my mother passed away, my father had decided to get back into the dating scene. I was so surprised by the person he had chosen to be with.” 

 

He paused, clearly angered by this topic, “Emily was an incredibly beautiful girl and had what most would consider, ‘the perfect body.’ In fact, most of the guys in my school would have given anything to be with her.”

Reagan looked confused for a moment before it dawned on her, “Your father dated a girl you went to high school with?” 

He nodded, “She was a senior while I was a freshman. At least she was an adult I guess,” he shrugged at this comment. “Anyway, she was also quite manipulative and it wasn’t long before they had married.”

He sighed, setting the scrapbook to the side as if discussing this woman would tarnish the memories of his mother, “She was a horrible woman, using my father for everything he had and treating him like he was little more than dirt beneath her shoes.

I guess that the memory of my mother combined with the way Emily treated him really took a toll on him. It wasn’t long before he had turned to alcohol. The man was drunk constantly. He lost his job and it wasn’t long before Emily left seeing as his money was quickly depleted.”

“I did the best I could to help out but I was only fifteen and still in school. There wasn’t a lot I could do but I did try. He would beat the hell out of me daily and constantly told me how useless I was, that I should have died and my mother should have lived. I was only a kid and began to question why she had died instead of me.

“When I turned 16, I decided that I had had enough and ran away from home. I took what little money I had saved up and a few of my mother’s possessions and left for the city. That’s when I met Soseki and Angel. We pooled our resources and found a guy named Reggie that didn’t ask many questions but let us rent an apartment above his store. 

“All three of us had our own stories but felt that it would be in our best interests to let the past remain where it belonged. We all had a lot of anger built up and needed an outlet but didn’t know where to find one. One night, one of the local gangs decided to attack Reggie’s store. That’s when we found our outlet and decided to form our own gang to help protect others.

“Anyway, I never heard from my father again and never really made an attempt to reconnect with him and that’s how I ended up in the Fallen Angels,” he paused, looking up at Reagan. 

“Do you miss her?” 

“Everyday,” he said with a sigh, a small smile on his face. “My mother was one of the most beautiful people I knew, inside and out. She was kind, smart, funny, and very loving. In some ways, you remind me of my mother.”

“Is that good?” Reagan asked, her eyebrow raised. 

“Well I don’t mean it in some kind of backwoods incest way if that’s what you mean,” he replied rolling his eyes and draping his arms around her. “You’re smart, kind, funny and very loving.” 

“You don’t think I’m pretty?” Reagan asked, feigning a pout.

Klaus snickered and squeezed Reagan against him, “Goddess how I love you.”

Reagan looked up at him, giving his lips a soft kiss, “I love you too.”

They sat like that for a moment before Reagan finally spoke up, “Come on, let’s go clean up the kitchen.”

“I had a much better idea,” Klaus replied, tackling Reagan and giving her a forceful kiss.

Reagan giggled into Klaus’ mouth. 

“The dishes can wait,” she thought to herself as she let his hands wander.


	34. Chapter 34

Reagan sighed heavily as she looked at her almost empty duffle bag. She had been at Klaus apartment for almost a week and her clothing supply was running out. Throwing on the last outfit of clothes she had brought with her, she got ready to head to work.

Klaus was sitting on the couch reading something on the computer when she entered the living room. He looked up at her greeting her with a small smile.

"I need to go home tonight," she stated somewhat sadly.

"No you don't," he replied simply, grabbing her and pulling her into his lap.

She let out a squeak of surprise, pushing against his chest. He tightened his hold around her squeezing her gently. She wriggled around in his arms, struggling to free herself from his strong grip.

"I need to go get clothes," she argued.

"You don't need clothes here," he replied waggling his eyebrows.

Reagan giggled and pried herself from his grasp. 

"Well I would agree but Marian tends to just barge in," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"True," he made another grab for her but Reagan flitted away quickly. 

"I'll call you later," she called from the door as she exited. "I love you!"

Klaus smiled fondly at the retreating figure, taking in the sight of her. He loved her more than he ever thought it possible to love someone. Suddenly, a thought entered his mind that he had pushed out up until now. 

What if this was all she wanted from their relationship? What if it would never be anything other than sex and occasionally sleeping over? Sure, he could deal with having sex with her on a regular basis and would thoroughly enjoy it but he wanted more from Reagan. She was special and he couldn't see a life without her in it.

Suddenly Marion burst through the door and all his flamboyant glory, proving Reagan's point about the need for clothes.

"Hello young lovers!" Marian called. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything!"

He walked closer to the couch, "Oh poo! I'm not," he huffed.

"Oh, hi Marian," Klaus stated, barely acknowledging his friend.

"What's wrong darling?" Marian asked. "Did Reagan realize that I am your one and only and decide that she should no longer come between us?" 

Marian feigned swooning and rested his head on Klaus' shoulder, batting his long lashes. Klaus pushed Marian off of him with a glare.

"No," he stated simply.

 

"Well poo," Marian huffed." Oh well, can't blame a girl for trying! Where is my little Reagy Poo anyway?"

"She went left for work about twenty minutes ago...wait...Reagy Poo?" Klaus questioned, almost snickering.

"What?" Marian asked innocently. "Too gay?"

Klaus scratched his head, not really sure how to respond, "I guess?"

"Hmmm," Marian thought, "if you're not sure whether it is then I must try harder!"

"So what's the matter honey?" Marian questioned pulling Klaus' head onto his shoulder. 

Klaus looked confused momentarily but let out a sigh of resignation. He let out a heavy sigh against Marian’s neck. Marian shivered slightly and squealed.

“Oooooo That makes me feel all tingly honey!” 

Klaus pushed Marian away and sunk back into the couch. He gave Marian a half-hearted glare. 

“Oh honey, something must be wrong with you if you’re not going to participate in our usual playful banter,” he reached over and pulled Klaus’ head against his chest. “Let mama hear all about it but mind the tears. This is angora,” he said indicating his bright pink sweater. 

“Your sensitivity knows no bounds,” Klaus replied, somewhat muffled by Marian’s chest. 

“Oh I know sweetie, that’s why I’m going to be a doctor.”

Klaus stared at Marian blankly.

“What?!” Marian asked indignantly. “I will be the best doctor anyone has ever seen!”

Klaus shook his head and pried himself from Marian’s grip, sinking back into the couch. 

“It’s about Reagan,” he began quietly.

“Oh honey, I was just joking when I said she broke up with you!” Marian exclaimed, hugging Klaus back to his chest. “Let it all out. Auntie Marian’s here for you now and will take care of the hussy later!” 

“She didn’t break up with me!” Klaus exclaimed, muffled by Marian’s chest again.

“She didn’t?” Marian asked pushing him back, grasping his shoulders.

“No! Why is that the first place your mind went?!” 

“Because you’re sitting here on your couch being Mr. Mopey-Pants!” Marian shot back waving an accusatory finger at Klaus. 

Klaus opened his mouth to respond but realized that Marian was right and mumbled an apology. 

“So what’s the problem?” Marian asked again, this time turning his body to face Klaus and crossing his legs. 

“She’s going home tonight,” Klaus responded quietly.

Marian waited patiently for the rest of the story. Realizing that he wasn’t going to continue he motioned daintily with his hand for Klaus to tell him more. 

“And?” he questioned.

“She’s been here for almost a week Marian.”

“And she’s leaving because she has a hot date and it’s not with you?” Marian guessed, still not comprehending the problem.

“No!” Klaus responded exasperatedly. 

“Honey, you’re going to have to be a little more specific with your details because I’m honestly not getting the problem.”

“I’m in love with her Marian!” Klaus exclaimed. 

“Klaus honey, you sound like a crazy person,” Marian said, backing up slightly. “Take a deep breath and start over.”

Klaus took a deep breath, holding it in for a second and exhaling slowly, “Reagan and I have been doing fairly well and I love her so much. I can’t help but want her with me all the time.

“Okay crazy,” Marian said with his eyebrow raised.

“I can’t help it! I’m in love with her Marian and I’m just afraid that this is all we will ever be.”

“Sweetie, you sound like a big girl right now,” Marian commented. 

Klaus opened his mouth to defend himself but decided that, again, Marian was right, “I know. Ever since I told her about my parents and the situation with Emily I’ve been clingy as hell and…” 

“Woah, woah, woah!” Marian said, holding his hands up in front of him, “Back this crazy stalker girl train up!” he ignored the glare that Klaus gave him and continued. “You told her about your messed up family life? You never do that!” 

“I know,” Klaus replied quietly.

“Oh honey! You really are in love!” he hugged Klaus tightly, “Sob! My little boy is growing up,” he started fanning his eyes with his hands, “I mustn’t cry. I have to think of the angora.” 

“Anyway,” Klaus continued, “I don’t really know what to do about it.”

“Ask her to marry you?” Marian replied as if this were the most self explanatory thing in the world. “Or at least to move in with you.”

“I can’t do that Marian,” Klaus replied, pushing both hands through his messy black hair in frustration.

“And why the hell not?!” Marian asked, his hands on his hips. 

“For several reasons!” Klaus shot back.

“Let’s hear them then,” Marian said, interlocking his fingers over his knee. 

“What?” Klaus asked dumbly. 

“I want to hear your reasons, tell you how dumb they are, give several reasons why they’re dumb, and then we can go have a big cry about it over a pint of ice-cream.”

“We don’t do that,” Klaus stated, staring at Marian blankly. 

“We’ve never been in love before honey!” Marian replied. 

“And they are not stupid reasons” Klaus argued. 

“Quit stalling!” 

“I’m not stalling. You’re just making me nervous.” 

“I don’t make you nervous!” Marian exclaimed, his hands on his hips again. 

“You are right now,” Klaus shot back.

“Because you don’t know how to answer my question!” 

“Yes I do!”

“Then do it!” 

“I’m too old for her!” Klaus yelled.

Marian leaned back, his eyebrow raised, “Since when do you care about that?”

“Since I realized how serious I am about her, about us,” he replied quietly.

“Klaus…” Marian started, his hand on Klaus’ shoulder, “that, has to be the dumbest piece of malarkey I do believe I have ever heard,” he shoved Klaus back slightly. “Now you listen to me mister. You are the best friend a girl could ever have and I love you very much. That being said, if you break that girl’s heart for a reason like that, I swear to the goddess, kappa, harvest king, what have you that I Marian Hart will end you!”

“What makes you so sure that it would break her heart?” Klaus responded quietly. 

“Klaus honey, are you blind?” Marian responded waving his hand exaggeratedly. “That girl is CRAZY about you!” 

“She can’t be.” 

“And why the hell not?” Marian asked irritably. 

“Because she’s her and I’m me.” 

“Sweetie, that doesn’t make any sense.” 

Klaus ran both hands through his hair, clearly frustrated. 

Marian sighed irritably, “Klaus, I love you. I really do but you need to quit trying to make excuses not to be happy and just be happy. Reagan loves you almost as much as I do.”

“Almost?”

“Well she definitely doesn’t love you more than me,” Marian stated, placing a hand on his chest daintily. “It may be on the same level though.”

Klaus shook his head at his friend. He rolled his eyes but couldn’t help chuckling slightly. 

“That’s better,” Marian said, pulling out his lace hankie and dabbing at Klaus’ eyes. Klaus batted the hankie away from his face and furrowed his brows causing Marian to laugh in his usual, boisterous way. 

“So, what are you going to do about Reagan?”

“What else?” Klaus asked with a grin. “I’m going to ask her to marry me.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of notes 
> 
> 1.) Klaus is still having doubts. I think this is mostly because Marian doesn't have much experience with loving anyone, wanting to spend his life with anyone, etc. Giorgio has more experience in this area so I think Klaus would feel more reassured with his advice. 
> 
> 2.) I named their store! La Belle Ame is French for "The Beautiful Soul." I thought that it was fitting.
> 
> 3.) Thanks to those who have left kudos, bookmarked, and subscribed to my story. You should comment/review too! They are appreciated! Do eeeeettttt!!! -End of shamelessly begging for reviews.
> 
> On with the story! Happy reading!

Klaus was standing in the back room of La Belle Ame trying to decide what products needed placed on the shelves. He let out a frustrated sigh and made his third empty handed trip back to the sales floor to see what he needed again. Marian didn't say anything but he could feel his eyes following him.

Stocking the shelves was something he had always been good at. He always knew exactly what needed put out as well as what needed to be circulated in order to guarantee that the maximum strength of aroma in the perfumes as well as the freshness of the make up which had ingredients that may cake or dry out. However, after his discussion with Marian, Klaus was much more distracted than usual. 

He spent much of his time doing things on auto pilot rather than consciously. He knew that he loved Reagan and wanted to be with her for as long as she would have him. Hell, he even realized that Marian was right when he had said that Reagan was crazy about him. Though this was true, he couldn’t figure out why and there were still several things weighing on his mind. 

Picking up a box of foundation, he made his way to the sales floor. He walked past the counter, looking briefly at Giorgio. Klaus knelt next to a shelf and started silently arranging the bottles.

“So, you finally decided to take the plunge?” Giorgio asked Klaus breaking the silence.

The room erupted with the clattering of glass as Klaus almost dropped the bottles he was holding. He righted himself quickly and immediately glared at Marian.

“What?” Marian asked innocently. “Was that supposed to be a secret?”

“You know damn well it was supposed to be,” Klaus replied with a growl.

“I didn’t realized we had that kind of relationship honey,” Marian replied haughtily.

Klaus dropped his head against the shelf causing the products to rattle loudly, “I hate you sometimes.” 

”You would be lost without me,” Marian commented, placing his hand daintily on his chest. “Besides, it’s Giorgio. Did you really think he wouldn’t notice something was going on?”

“No,” Klaus answered quietly with a sigh.

“So what’s the big deal with telling him?” Marian demanded, his hands on his hips.

“The fact that you two can’t keep secrets.”

Marian placed his hands on either side of his face, his mouth opened wide in a gasp, “I am the best secret keeper anyone has ever known!”

“You realize we wouldn’t be having this conversation if that were true right?”

“Details details,” Marian replied with a flip of his wrist. 

Klaus opened his mouth ready to reply until Giorgio intervened.

“Anyway,” he interrupted, before Klaus could say anything, “what’s the big deal in me finding out?”

"I just don't want Reagan finding out about it until I'm ready for her to know," he answered, with a exasperated breath.

“Klaus, I don’t even really know Reagan. I’m not going to run off and tell her. It’s not my place to.”

Klaus looked at him suspiciously, “Really?”

"Of course not! Though I can’t speak for Marian," Giorgio replied. 

“Marian had better not tell her or he will need to find someone else to mooch off of,” Klaus grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“I do not mooch!” Marian responded indignantly. “Do I Giorgio?!”

"Maybe if she knew, it would give you the push you need,” Giorgio commented, ignoring Marian’s question. 

"In other words, it will force you into it," Marian huffed pointedly.

"I don't want her to feel like I was forced into proposing to her,” Klaus groaned. “I want her to feel special and loved and everything that she deserves to feel.”

“Then why not ask her now?!” Marian questioned.

“I’m afraid that it will scare her off," Klaus admitted quietly. 

"Klaus honey, that doesn't make sense," Marian said with his eyebrow raised.

"If she doesn't want that kind of relationship, then I at least want to hold onto her for as long as I can."

"Didn't we already talk about this?" Marian questioned. "I thought I had convinced you that you're being stupid."

Klaus glared at Marian again.

"Well you are," he snapped, his hands on his hips.

"Klaus," Giorgio began, "I've only met Reagan a couple of times but even I can tell she's crazy about you. Stop being, whatever this is," he indicated with his hand, "and ask her to marry you."

"I'm scared okay?" he snapped at them.

"I fully understand that," Giorgio replied, holding his hands in front of him. "I was a nervous wreck before asking Dia to marry me but in the end, I'm glad I did."

"How is she by the way?" Klaus asked suddenly shifting to concerned. 

"She's doing better," Giorgio replied heavily. "Martha said that she has started getting a lot of her color back and that she will be able to get back on the runway in the next few months."

"Did they ever officially diagnose her with anything?" Marian asked, falling into his doctor persona.

"Not really," Giorgio said with a sigh. 

"How are her vitals? Is her heart rate beginning to regulate?"

"Everything seems to be going well, Marian," Giorgio replied with a humorless chuckle.

"Okay," Marian replied, unsure of whether this was true or not. 

"Anyway," Giorgio started to change the subject, "you need to ask Reagan before it's too late. Life's too short to keep questioning whether she wants 'that kind of relationship' or not." 

"I guess," Klaus said with a shrug.

"I have a suggestion," Giorgio stated. "With me it helped to talk to Martha and Gina before asking her. Maybe it would help you if you were to talk to the people that are closest to her?"

"Maybe." 

"You can ask for blessings while you're at it," Marian responded excitedly clapping his hands.

Klaus looked at Marian, slightly confused.

"What? You were going to ask for blessings right?"

"I hadn't really thought about it," Klaus answered honestly.

"That wouldn't hurt either if you want my opinion," Giorgio interjected.

"What do I tell Reagan? She's going to wonder where I'm going."

"Tell her that the manufacturer sent our new products to the wrong address and we're sending you to the factory to get a new shipment. If she asks why you don't just order a new shipment, tell her that I want you to verify that they now have the right address." Giorgio stated simply.

"And if she questions you further, tell her that you can't abandon your one true love just because you have found a side venture."

Klaus furrowed his brow at Marian, "I'm not calling my girlfriend a 'side venture."

"Then you decide what to call her honey. You're far more articulate than I," Marian leaned on Klaus' shoulder. "It's one of the many things I love about you," he said batting his lashes and puckering his lips.

Klaus leaned away from Marian pushing him back slightly.

"You said she's been incredibly busy with working double shifts lately. She probably won't question you too much."

Klaus sighed in defeat , "It might work."

"Of course it will darling! Now give us hugs and kisses before leaving to become a man," Marian said dabbing his eyes with his hankie.

Klaus frowned at Marian's implication that he needed to "man up," mostly because he knew Marian was right. He gave his friends a quick hug before leaving to make preparations for the journey ahead.


	36. Chapter 36

Klaus pulled into the driveway of Eda and Otmer’s house. The story that Marian and Giorgio had cooked up for him had pretty much gone unquestioned by Reagan. He had felt bad for lying to her but the more he thought about it, the more he wondered why she was completely fine with letting him leave. Sitting in his car, he laid his head on his steering wheel and began questioning whether this was a good idea or not. 

Steeling his nerves, he unbuckled his seat-belt and stepped out of the car. He trudged slowly along the walkway, taking in the sight of the soft blanket of snow that had fallen. Standing in the middle of the driveway, he followed the curve of the snow-covered ground, his mind wandering to Reagan and thoughts of them curled up under his comforter, shielded from the cold together. He shook his head vigorously, knowing that he needed not to follow this line of thoughts right before going to talk to Reagan’s grandparents.

He knocked on the door and took a step back making sure that he was visible to the person opening the door. After a moment, the door opened to reveal a young girl with long blonde pigtails. 

“Hi Cheryl,” Klaus greeted softly.

“Grandma! It’s the kissy face man!” Cheryl called inside. 

She stood back, allowing him to enter the house. As soon as he entered the small hallway, Klaus immediately felt heat radiating throughout the house. The sweltering temperature was a strange contrast to the cold that he had just left. 

Eda was sitting in her recliner talking to a woman with long red hair that was held in a tight braid. 

“Klaus! Do come in,” Eda greeted warmly. “This is Reagan’s stepmother, Anne.”

Anne shook his hand, “You know Reagan?” 

He opened his mouth to answer when Eda answered for him, “Klaus is Reagan’s boyfriend.”

“Hmmm…so you’re Santa Claus?” the woman hummed thoughtfully, circling Klaus. 

“Santa?” Klaus questioned. 

“You don’t look much like the cards or Coke ads portray you as Mr. Clause. You’re actually kind of hot. I don’t know why Reagan wanted to cheat on you with someone in Mineral Town.” 

“She wanted to what now?” Klaus asked, surprised by this declaration. 

“Yeah,” the woman said thoughtfully. “She came to Mineral Town looking for a man.”

“She was looking for Cliff, Anne dear,” Eda pointed out.

“So she said after she found out I was his wife! She seemed quite desperate to find a man when I talked to her though.” 

“Anyway,” Eda started, “what brings you by?”

Klaus thought for a moment, “I wanted to talk to you and Otmar about something. I hope I’m not intruding.” 

“Oh, no,” Eda and Anne assured him. 

“Cliff had called a couple of weeks ago to thank me and Otmar for all we had done for Reagan and to apologize for not being around. So I invited him and his wife over for dinner?’ Eda explained. “Where is Reagan by the way?” 

“She had to work,” he stated simply, suddenly feeling very nervous. 

“So why are you here by yourself?” Eda asked, somewhat confused. 

Klaus wrung his hands slightly, “I was wanting to talk to you and Otmar about possibly asking Reagan to marry me.” 

Cheryl made a slightly disgusted face, sticking her tongue out. 

“Blah!” she exclaimed.

Eda’s wrinkled face brightened, “It’s about time deary. Come with me. Otmar’s in the kitchen.”

He followed the three females into the kitchen where he found Otmar sitting at the table with an unfamiliar man who looked to be in his early to mid forties with long, shaggy brown hair. 

“Ms. Latifah!” Otmar greeted loudly. “Do come in! To what do we owe the honor of your presence in our humble abode!” 

“Hello sir,” Klaus greeted formally. 

“Oh please! Don’t be so formal!” Otmar interrupted with a bow. “You may simply call me Cleveland!” 

“Cleveland?” Klaus questioned, shaking his head as he realized it was either better not knowing or wouldn’t make any sense even if he did know. 

“Have you met Sandusky?!” he questioned motioning at the other man at the table.

“Most people call me Cliff,” the man replied, extending his hand to Klaus.

“Klaus,” he stated simply, shaking Cliff’s hand. “Wait…Cliff…you mean Reagan’s father?”

“You know Reagan?” Cliff asked looking surprised.

“Of course she knows Billy!” Otmar answered. “Billy and Ms. Latifah are quite the pair. Why I remember in 15 ot 7 when the potatoes threatened to take over New Jersey! Billy and Ms. Latifah were mashing potatoes left and right. Why they made french fries and chips out of the lot of them!”

“He’s Reagan’s boyfriend,” Cheryl translated. 

“You’re my little girl’s boyfriend?” Cliff questioned suddenly shifting to a more defensive tone. “My beautiful baby girl? And what exactly are your intentions with my sweet little angel?” 

Klaus furrowed his brow in confusion wandering how he had gotten himself into this situation. 

“Well, I was actually coming to talk to Otmar and Eda about proposing to her,” he admitted.

“So you think you can just swoop in here and marry my daughter! I don’t even know you. For all I know you could be some kind of terrorist or a mime!” Cliff bellowed. 

Klaus cocked his brow, looking between Otmar and Cheryl for some kind of assistance. 

“You’re on your own kissy face man,” Cheryl said before walking away. 

“And what the hell does she mean by, ‘kissy face man?’ Have you kissed my little girl?!” 

“Well, yeah?” Klaus answered not sure whether he should or not. 

“How dare you lay a hand on my baby! She is the pride of my family. The first one of us to go to college and she has a bright future ahead of her.”

“Sir, didn’t you just meet her a few weeks ago?” Klaus questioned. 

“You show me some respect boy! Trying to say I don’t know my own daughter.”

“Well, you don’t,” Klaus answered. “You really really don’t!”

“I am her father! I know her better than anyone ever will!” 

“I’ve known her longer than you!” Klaus replied. “I mean no disrespect and I know it wasn’t your fault.” 

“That’s it! I forbid you from dating my daughter!” 

“You’re daughter’s 22!”

“Cliff honey,” Anne called, seemingly innocent enough. 

“Yes Anne?” Cliff asked. 

“Shut the hell up,” she answered coldly. 

Cliff and Klaus stared at her blankly. 

“You leave Santa alone. Reagan is an adult and she is free to decide who she wants to marry!” 

“Yes dear,” he responded sheepishly. 

"All of this talk of romance and asking for blessings and what not reminds me of when I asked for my beautiful lamb chop’s hand in marriage," Otmar said with a sigh. "Why I remember when I asked her father." 

Klaus was surprised by this sudden lucid thought, “And he said yes?” 

“He said ‘No!’” Otmar exclaimed. “Said no daughter of his was going to marry a tomato sympathizer. He threw squash at me! Butternut, acorn, summer, you name it! There were even a few sweet potatoes in there! Would have reminded anyone of plants versus zombies.”

“You mean the game?” Klaus questioned.

“You’re majesty, I am referring to the great plant wars of 27 ot 5! I would have thought that a queen would have been more aware of history than that! Anyway, the emperor was dead set against our union. Fortunately, her mother, Sherry, was all for it.” 

Klaus blinked in confusion for a minute, “Wait…Sherry…Lamb Chop…Shari Lewis?” 

“None other!” 

“You had me scared for a minute Otmar.”

“That’s so sweet Ms. Latifah! But you need not worry about me.” 

“You know,” Cliff spoke up suddenly, “you’re very patient for a no good virginity stealing jerk.”

Klaus looked at Cliff with his eyebrow raised, “What?!” 

“You heard me! Steal my daughter’s virginity. You better marry her after that!” 

“I did not steal, Reagan’s virginity!” Klaus defended. 

“Oh so now you’re calling her a whore then!” 

Klaus opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. His jaw flapped a few times, struggling to find anything to express the shock he was feeling. 

“Hey!” Otmar called, glaring at the two men. 

Cliff and Klaus both turned to the older man who had his arms crossed over his chest, “I wasn’t finished with my story. So Charlie Horse, Hush Puppy, and Shari tried to convince the emperor to let me marry Lamb Chop but no matter what they said, he was dead set against it.” 

“Did they eventually convince him?” Klaus asked. 

“No, we eloped,” Otmar stated simply. 

Klaus slammed his head against the table, “I’m not sure if this is a yes or not.”

Eda walked over and squeezed his shoulder gently, “He’s saying he just wants Reagan to be happy and you have our blessings.”

Otmar looked taken aback, “Of course that’s what I’m saying! Anyone would be honored to have you as a member of their family Ms. Latifah!”

Klaus smiled at the two older people and then turned back to Cliff. He knew that he needed his blessing as well. Even if he hadn’t been in Reagan’s life for very long, he was still her father after all. 

“Cliff, I would really like to have your blessing as well,” he stated sincerely.

Cliff looked somewhat surprised by this comment, “You would?” 

“You may not have been a part of Reagan’s life for long, but you’re already very important to her and she’s the most important person to me. I would be so grateful if you would please allow me the honor of spending the rest of my life with your daughter.”

Cliff sat for a moment considering Klaus’ words, “You’re not a vampire are you?” 

Klaus cocked a brow at him, “No sir?” 

Cliff stroked his chin, “Fine. You have my blessing as well. But I’ll be watching you!” 

Klaus smiled brightly at the people in the small kitchen. Giorgio has been right, when he had said that talking to the people closest to Reagan would make him feel more secure. He was more sure than ever that Reagan would agree to be his wife. Now, if he could just hang on to that courage when the time actually came.


	37. Chapter 37

Klaus opened the door to his apartment, letting out a groan as he dropped his duffle bag on the floor. Sighing heavily, thoughts of Reagan began to flood his mind. He wasn’t sure how to propose to her or when he should. Thinking that maybe an idea would strike him, he decided that he would take a quick shower and go see her.

He started toward his bedroom. Reaching out to take hold of the doorknob, the voices of two people talking could be heard behind the closed door. Backing away from it silently, he made his way to the closet located next to his front door. He opened the door quietly and reached in to grab an old wooden baseball bat that he had when he was a child. 

Walking back to the bedroom door. He stood near the door and held his breath as the knob began to turn slowly. Swinging the bat at the intruders, he stopped short as he heard a familiar scream and found a familiar female form.

Reagan had just exited his bedroom. Remembering some self defense classes that she had had when she was in high school, she grabbed his arm, throwing him almost effortlessly to the floor. She gasped as she realized who she had just thrown, her hands flying to her mouth as she fell to her knees beside him.

“I am soooo sorry!” she said, checking him thoroughly. “I wasn’t expecting you home for a another few hours and I wanted to surprise you so I asked Marian to let me in and I am so sorry.”

Klaus made several attempts to calm her rambling. Sitting up, he grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently between his own. She took a few deep breathes, calming herself.

“Are you okay?” she asked after quieting herself. 

“I’m fine,” he said genuinely. “I may have a few bruises in the morning but all-in-all, I’m glad you know how to do that,” he concluded with a chuckle.

She blushed slightly, “I’m sorry,” she said softly again. 

“It’s okay, really,” he said holding her to him. 

“Are you sure?” she asked quietly. 

He knew this wasn’t exactly the perfect moment but for some reason, it just felt right for him to ask her now. It fit almost perfectly with how their relationship was so far. He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. 

“Only if you agree to one thing,” he said, looking at her.

“What’s that?” she asked, her eyebrow raised. 

He swallowed the lump that had developed in his throat and stated simply, “That you’ll stay with me forever.”

She looked at him somewhat confused, “What do you mean?” 

“Reagan, I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. Being away from you for the past week was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. I love you. I’m in love with you. Will you please marry me?” 

Reagan looked at Klaus, trying to determine whether he was serious or not. 

Sensing her hesitation, he continued further, “We don’t have to get married right away. It can wait until after you finish with college or ever how long you want to wait. I just want you to know that I’m in love with you and that I want to be with you and only you.”

Reagan sat silently for what Klaus felt was an eternity. He couldn’t read the expression she had on her face. She looked almost completely blank or like she was so confused by his question. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I’m not trying to rush you or anything like that.” 

He sat up, his hands draped over his knees. Reagan traced his jaw slightly with her fingertips, gently pressing to turn his face toward her. 

He looked at her, searching her eyes for any hint of an answer. Sighing heavily, he laid back on the floor, not really sure what else to say to her. Reagan sat perfectly still, completely silent. He watched her back, wondering whether he had upset her or whether she would break up with him for this.

Klaus sat back up quickly. He didn’t want to lose her but didn’t know what to do to rectify the situation. Opening his mouth, he tried to find the right thing to say but nothing seemed to come out. His mouth had gone completely dry and all he could do was stare, waiting for her to say anything at all. 

His heart was beating thunderously in his ears. Suddenly, she began trembling slightly and he could hear the unmistakable sound of soft crying. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach and he suddenly felt extremely nauseous. He wanted to hold her close and to tell her that he was sorry but honestly he didn’t really know why he needed to apologize for loving her enough to be with her alone for the rest of his life.

She turned to face him suddenly, her face streaked with the tears she had shed. He looked away from her, not wanting to see the pained expression on her face. 

Reagan reached out to him, both of her small hands on either side of his face. He lifted his eyes slowly to look at her, only to be met with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her. She hiccuped slightly with another soft sob. 

He stared at her, not quite registering what was happening. She began nodding her head fervently, words still failing her. He looked at her, his mind processing everything that was happening slowly. Everything around him seemed to slow and he couldn’t quite comprehend what she was telling him. Time suddenly sped up as he realized that she was answering his question. 

He grinned at her, nodding his head back at her as if asking whether she was sure. She nodded again in response, her hand covering her mouth to stifle another hiccup. 

“You’re saying yes?” he asked, wanting verification that she did indeed want to marry him.

She laughed slightly and nodded again.

“Really?” he questioned, giving her every opportunity to change her mind.

“Of course,” she said with another laugh.

“You’re sure?”

Rolling her eyes, she leaned toward him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. 

He looked at her, with his brow furrowed, “That didn’t answer my question.”

She let out a frustrated growl, “Of course I’m sure! I love you.”

Klaus pulled Reagan close to him, his arms wrapping around her tightly. They continued to lay on the floor, both of them smiling at nothing in particular and feeling happier than they had in a long time.

“So, did you really have some errand to do for Giorgio and Marian or were you off planning this?” she asked with a somewhat sly grin. 

“Well,” he began with a sheepish grin, ruffling his messy black hair, “I kind of went to ask your grandparents for their blessing and ran into your father and his wife while I was there.” 

“I know,” she replied smugly. 

“Oh really?” he asked looking at her. “And how may I ask did you find out?”

“Two different things gave you away. One, Cheryl texted me wanting to know what the ‘kissey face’ man was doing at grandma’s house without me. Secondly, Anne called me, I’m guessing soon after you left to gush about how hot Santa is.”

“Why does she keep calling me Santa?” 

“Honestly, I’m not really sure. I told her your name was Klaus and she ran with it.”

They were silent again for sometime before Klaus finally spoke again, “Do you want to move in with me?”

“When we get married? I figured that was a given,” Reagan answered with a grin. 

“I meant now,” Klaus responded with a smile and a roll of his eyes. 

“I will need to check with my landlord and see if she needs any notice or anything before I move out but sure,” she answered brightly.

“Want to go christen our bed then?” he questioned, waggling his eyebrows. 

Reagan giggled and kissed him gently on the lips, “Maybe later. Right now, I need a shower.” 

“Alright,” Klaus said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. “We’ll christen the shower first then.”

Reagan giggled as he kissed her neck, nibbling the sensitive skin gently, “As much as I would love that, you didn’t honestly think Marian would have let me in without sticking around right?”

Klaus let out a frustrated groan and buried his face in Reagan’s shoulder realizing that she was right. 

“Reagan!” Marian suddenly yelled from the bedroom. “You know I live vicariously through you two! It would have been perfect had you two made love after agreeing to be together forever. Why wouldn’t you let me have this?”

“Sorry Marian,” Reagan replied with a giggle. 

“Hmph!” Marian replied, throwing his nose in the air and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Don’t you apologize to that pervert,” Klaus reprimanded. “He can stop living vicariously and go find something or someone to occupy himself with.”

“Fine, I’m leaving!” Marian exclaimed, walking to the door. “But I’ll be back later!” he slammed the door behind him.

Reagan looked up at Klaus, wondering if Marian really was upset.

“Wait for it,” he said answering her unspoken question.

As if on cue, the door opened up a crack and Marian stuck his head back into the room beaming widely, “Congratulations you two.”

Before either of them had a chance to respond, Marian was already back out of the room. He closed the door quietly, leaving the couple to celebrate their new engagement privately.


	38. Chapter 38

On Christmas Eve, Eda had decided to throw a rather large get together. She had invited Cliff and his family, Jessica and her family, Reagan, and Klaus. Marian and Giorgio were also invited as they were all that Klaus had left to consider as family. 

Giorgio couldn't attend as he was flying to Milan to spend Christmas with Dia. Marian was thrilled to go however as he had been afraid he would have to be all alone and possibly hang himself in the closet and never being able to come out again. Klaus and Reagan were not amused. 

Klaus pulled up to Otmar and Eda’s house. Reagan, excited to tell her grandparents that she was getting married, leaped from the car before it had time to come to a complete stop and ran inside. Klaus and Marian entered at a much more leisurely pace. As they entered the front door, Cheryl and a boy who looked to be around 16 or 17 came bounding down the hallway, almost knocking them over.

"Sorry kissey face man!" she called stopping in her tracks when she saw Marian. "Who's that lady?"

"Cheryl, this is my friend, Marian. Marian, this is Reagan's little sister, Cheryl."

"I'm Ben!" Ben suddenly proclaimed excitedly.

"Ben is like Ash only not. Mama called him a retard. Then Cliff and his wife got mad. And Cliff said he wasn't retarded he's just dumb and Anne started yelling so Ben and I decided to play."

"Oh my goodness you are just too precious!" Marian gushed.

Ben's brow furrowed in confusion upon hearing Marian speak.

"You're a man?" Cheryl asked in surprise.

"Oh honey don't get me started," Marian said with a flick of the wrist.

"You're so pretty!" Cheryl exclaimed. 

"Oh I am loving you already!" Marian replied excitedly.

"Ben and I are going to go play now. Marian can you play dress up with me later?"

"I would love that!" Marian replied, clapping his hands excitedly. 

Klaus looked over at Marian with his eyebrow raised.

"What?!" Marian asked placing his hand on his chest daintily. "Kids love me. It's that whole maternal instinct thingy."

Klaus rolled his eyes and made his way for the kitchen. Marian followed behind him dutifully. Just as they were about to enter, they were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Ms. Latifah!" 

Klaus stopped and turned around to find Otmar running towards him. He looked over at Marian who had a look that appeared to be a mixture of confusion and amusement. 

"Who is your charming young friend?"

"Otmar, this is my..."

"Wait! Don't tell me! I never forget a face."

"I'm sorry but have we met before?" Marian asked looking between Klaus and Otmar.

He stared at Marian intently, stroking his chin in thought. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers, realization hitting him.

"I know you!" he bowed lowly. "Your majesty."

Marian looked over at Klaus who merely shrugged and gave a bow of his own. He looked back at the elderly man in front of him. With a shrug he returned the man's bow with a curtsy.

"Prince Phillip III of January...Sir it is an honor," he grabbed Marian's hand, shaking it violently. 

"It's nice to meet you too, sir," Marian said looking back at Klaus who shrugged again.

"Please your majesty, there's no need to be so formal. You were the hero in the great zucchini war of 16 ot 9 after all!"

"I was?!" Marian questioned excitedly.

"But of course!" Otmar exclaimed. "Please come sit by me and I shall regale you with tales of the great vegetable wars."

"Okay!" Marian agreed following Otmar to the couch. "What about Klaus?"

"Oh, Ms. Latifah will need to join up with Billy. He's in the kitchen ma'am but heed my warning. There is a battle most fierce raging on in there. It is a battle reminiscent of the great cabbage war of 9 ot 82."

"Please tell me more of this war!" Marian commanded regally.

"Yes sir!" Otmar agreed. 

Otmar and Marian sat on the couch together. Marian completely enthralled by everything that Otmar was saying. Klaus shook his head and made his way into the kitchen unsure of what to expect.

He placed his hand upon the kitchen door, pushing it open slowly. Peeking through the crack that had formed between the door and the jam, he was shocked beyond belief. The scene which lay before him was nothing at all like he had imagined.

There at the kitchen table were Cliff, Ash, and a young boy playing cards and a teenage girl reading a book. 

"Oh hey Klaus," Ash greeted, throwing his hand up. 

Cliff looked over his shoulder and waved at him, holding up his fan of cards, "Want to play?"

"Maybe later. Where did Bil-I mean Reagan go?"

"Oh, her, the bitch, Anne, and Eda went toward the basement a little while ago. You sure you don't want to play? I figure that if they lynch her or Anne decided to murder her that I didn't want to commit perjury by saying 'I don't know. I was upstairs and the next thing I knew, she was dead. She may have fell down the stairs.' So here we are. This is Garrett and Chloe by the way."

The teenage girl peeked up from her book, nodded her head in greeting, and went back to reading. 

"I think it would be wise to sit and join us for a game or two of Rummy," the boy responded, busily arranging his cards.

Klaus pulled out a chair between Cliff and Chloe, sitting down in it heavily. He looked at the door warily.

“Don’t worry so much,” Cliff said as he dealt Klaus a hand. “Reagan will be okay. I think that her and Eda just wanted to make sure that Jessica and Anne don’t kill each other. Personally, I’d be okay with it.” 

Chloe scoffed and closed her book closed, “Dad!” she reprimanded. 

He looked over at her with wide, innocent eyes, “What?! I didn’t mean that I’d be okay with Jessica killing your mother.”

He turned to look at Klaus, mouthing, “I really would be,” to him.

Suddenly there was a loud thumping noise coming from the basement. This noise continued for a short time until a small chiming noise was heard. Klaus cocked his brow, staring back at the door. 

“There’s a boxing ring in the basement,” Ash stated simply. “They must be settling their differences by going a few rounds.”

"Otmar boxed?" Klaus asked while fanning out his cards.

"No," Ash replied absentmindedly as he arranged his cards. "Grandma."

"Eda? Really?" Klaus asked somewhat impressed.

"Did you honestly think grandpa would be a great boxer?"

"Well not really," Klaus answered, "but I didn't really think Eda would be either." 

"Well grandpa definitely isn't a boxer."

"Of course I'm not a boxer!" Otmar said seemingly appearing out of nowhere with Marian following after him dutifully. "Damn dogs. Running this economy into the ground and sending our jobs overseas! They need to get a job!"

"No grandpa, the fighting kind," Ash clarified.

"Oh, not one of those either," Otmar began, taking a seat next to Ash. "I am a man of nonviolence!"

Klaus looked at him with one eyebrow raised, "You're always talking about all the 'wars' you were part of!"

"Queeny, do you care if I call you that?"

"Well yeah. Kinda." Klaus replied.

"Queeny, I was willing to do whatever was necessary to protect my fellow citizens, whether it was fighting those juicy, red skinned bastards or sneaking aboard the S. S. Prego.

We lost many a good potato in the war including General Po Tate O'Head in the great battle of Hasbro in 20 ot 16. He was a good man. A bit eccentric what with his bowler hat and blue shoes but he was a good man nonetheless," he wiped a tear from his eye. "I have since become an ambassador of peace."

"Oh, poor General O'Head," Marian said dabbing his eyes with his hankie. "What of the widow and their children?"

"Last I heard, they were all in good health and living somewhere near the intersection of Park Place and Boardwalk." 

Suddenly the basement door flew open and in stormed Jessica followed by a very excited Anne. Jessica had a busted lip and was bleeding profusely from her nose. Anne had a black eye. Eda walked out with no signs of injury. Reagan was the last to exit. Her face had some redness and she looked quite disheveled but nothing major. However, she was holding her arm across her stomach, clearly in pain.

Klaus ran over to her , pushing her hair back from her face, checking every inch of it.

"Klaus, I'm fine," she said with a giggle.

"What were you all doing?"

"Working out our differences," she answered with a grin.

"Why I remember working out the differences of the tomatoes and the cucumbers in 13 ot 2. The tomatoes didn't want to go along with our terms but after 15 years of negotiations, we finally wore them down."

"You are the greatest hero of our time," Marian replied, dabbing at his eyes again.

Klaus glared at his friend.

"What?! I love this guy!" 

Klaus rolled his eyes and went back to checking on Reagan.  

"Well, now that that's all settled everyone was up and get ready for dinner," Eda said. "Reagan, be a dear and go get your sister and brother and show Anne where we keep the ice pack."

Reagan motioned for Anne to follow her and started toward the kitchen door. Klaus held to her hand, concern deep in his face.

"I'm fine, Klaus," she assured him before pulling her hand free and leading Anne out the door.

"She won," Eda said patting Klaus on the shoulder. "My granddaughter might look delicate and like she would buckle when threatened but she's strong and can take a punch as well as she can dish one out."

"Why was Anne so excited then?" Klaus asked slightly confused.

"Mostly because she just wanted the chance to beat the hell out of the bitch and got the opportunity," Cliff answered as he drew a card from the deck. "No offense kid," he said clapping his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Oh no, I get it," he waved off Cliff's concern.

"Mom was feeling defensive of her children and, much like the mother bear protecting her cubs, mom felt that some form of altercation was in order. This was especially prevalent after her eldest was referred to as a 'retard.' So Madam Eda felt that a round or two of fisticuffs would suffice," Garrett explained. "She really had no grievances with your beloved and vice versa. So for the most part, the brawl in question was a means for mom and Reagan to take out aggression at the source.”

“Mama’s a bear?!” Ben’s voice called from the door suddenly. 

All eyes were sudden on the new addition to the room except Garrett, who had become accustomed to Ben’s line of questions. 

“No Ben,” he answered, his eyes on his cards. “It was just a way to describe mom’s reaction to what Jessica said.”

“Mama felt like a bear?” he questioned.

“Yes Ben. Like a mama bear defending her cubs.”

“So she feels hairy and like eating fish?” Ben questioned, causing everyone to look between him and Garrett. 

“No Ben,” Garrett answered simply.

“Oh you poor baby,” Marian said walking toward Ben and holding his head close to his chest. “Which one of you two dears dropped this sweet boy on his head?”

Cliff opened his mouth to respond but closed it quickly, thinking for a moment. He did this a few more times before finally settling on an answer.

“Not Anne,” he replied quietly, hiding his face behind his cards. 

Eda came back to the kitchen from the adjoining dining room to see what was taking everyone so long.

“Boys, your game’s going to have to wait until after dinner. Now everyone into the dining room,” she commanded waving them into the dining room.

Reagan and Anne soon joined them. Reagan took her seat next to Klaus. As soon as she was seated, Marian reached behind Klaus’ back to tap her on the shoulder. 

“I am absolutely in love with your family, honey!” he exclaimed. 

Reagan smiled at Marian brightly and nodded in agreement. 

“Klaus is lucky to become a part of this family. Don’t let him forget that or he will have to answer to moi.”

“I won’t,” Reagan replied with a grin. “He’s lucky to have family like you too, you know?”

“Oh but of course. Anyone would be lucky to have this in their family,” he replied, indicating himself. 

Klaus looked around the room at all of the wonderful people that had made their ways into his life. He knew that he had always had Marian but something always seemed to be missing. For the first time in a long time, Klaus felt that he could finally agree that he had a family of his own. He could hardly wait for the day that he would be able to make it official.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! I have been incredibly busy lately what with work, Christmas, and a new project I have started on that I hope to have posted soon. I give unto you more sexiness with Reagan putting on a show reminiscent of a burlesque show or something while singing a Christmas song that I have always found slutty for some reason. The song doesn't belong to me, which is probably good since I referred to it as slutty. Anyway! Enjoy!

Since her house had become over run with different family members, Klaus, Reagan, and Marian had decided to head to the local inn. Klaus and Reagan rented a room together of course. Marian had opted to rent his own room, after being forced to do so by Klaus. 

Marian had retired to his room relatively early to get his beauty sleep. Reagan and Klaus had decided to take this opportunity to spend some much needed time alone together. 

He picked her up and carried her bridal style across the threshold and over to the bed. Reagan let out a soft squeak of surprise as he unceremoniously dropped her and began making his ascent up to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. He began trailing his lips and tongue along her jawline,  nibbling the sensitive skin below her ear. This elicited a soft giggle from her lips.

"Klaus," she said pressing against his chest slightly, "why are you in such a hurry tonight?"

"Because between Marian gushing over our wedding and family events, I have not spent enough alone time with my beautiful wife to be," he growled, running his hand along her side.

She giggled and pushed against him a little harder, "You've been without it for this long, you can wait another 10 minutes while I freshen up a little."

"I don't think I can," he replied huskily, nibbling at her ear.

"Five minutes," she insisted, pushing him away and climbing off of the bed.

He groaned in frustration, "Fine, but if you're not back in five minutes, I'm coming after you."

She ran toward the bathroom grabbing her bag as she went. He stood from his position on the bed, stripping down to his boxer briefs and began to wait impatiently for her return. The room was silent except for Reagan's movements as well as her muffled voice singing.

Klaus tried lying in every possible position trying to get comfortable enough to wait but it was all in vain. He had been without Reagan for far too long and, to put it mildly, he was a bit antsy. Sitting up on the bed, he had decided that her five minutes were almost up when the bathroom door opened.

Reagan stepped back into the room wearing a red satin skirt and matching bra. The skirt sat low on her hips below her navel. The bottom hem was trimmed in white fur and fell at the very top of her thighs. Her breasts were pressed together, amplifying her cleavage. Both of the bra's cups had more white fur wrapped along the top. She also wore a pair of red thigh high stockings that had the same white fur  hiding the elastic holding them in place.

She sashayed over to him while singing to him seductively.

“Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me. Been an awful good girl. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.”

She danced closer to him, leaning forward to let her lips graze his ear gently. Klaus’ eyes raked down to her cleavage.

“Santa baby, an auto space convertible too, light blue. I’ll wait up for you dear. Santa baby, hurry down the chimney tonight.”

He reached forward, ready to pull her closer to him but she maneuvered her way out of his grasp.

“Think of all the fun I’ve missed. Think of all the fells that I haven’t kissed. Next year I could be so good, if you’ll check off my Christmas list.”

She pushed him back on the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows quickly, not wanting to miss any of her show.

“Santa honey, I want a yacht and really that’s not a lot. Been an angel all year. Santa baby, hurry down the chimney tonight.”

She let her fingertips trace his inner thigh, garnering a frustrated groan from him.

“Santa cutie, there’s one thing I really do need, the deed, to a platinum mine. Santa cutie, hurry down the chimney tonight.”

Klaus reached to grab her again, his erection becoming painful with the desire he was feeling for her. She managed to dance out of his grasp again and waved her finger at him, still managing to seem seductive. 

“Santa baby, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks. Sign your ‘x’ on the line. Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.”

Her fingers traced slow circles along his thigh, barely grazing his hardened penis. He let out another groan of as he felt her fingers against him. She pushed him back on the bed again, propping her knees on the edge and holding herself off of him.

“Come and trim my Christmas tree, with some decorations bought at Tiffany. I really do believe in you. Let’s see if you believe in me.”

She started crawling up his body, letting her lips graze his stomach and chest as she did. Straddling him, she let her skirt slip higher on her hips. Klaus could feel the heat radiating off of her and didn’t need to see in order to know that she was not wearing panties. She ground her hips against him slightly, ceasing her movements as her lips came in contact with his ear.

“Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring. I don’t mean on the phone. Santa baby, hurry down the chimney tonight.” 

Her lips brushed against his as she whispered, “Hurry down my chimney tonight.”

That was all Klaus needed. He immediately pulled his boxer briefs down far enough to release his erection and slip inside of her easily. Groaning in appreciation, he could already feel his orgasm building. Reagan moaned loudly, rocking her hips feverishly against his erect member. 

The anticipation and build up had almost been too much for Klaus. He knew that at this rate there was no way that she was going to climax before him. His hand slid up her thigh to the warm wet heat between her legs. Finding the hardened nub he was searching for, he rolled it gently between his thumb and forefinger. 

Reagan released a cry of pleasure as she continued to bounce forcefully on top of him. Klaus pressed his fingers harder against her, rubbing in small, steady circles. He forced himself deeper inside her, his hips bucking upward wildly. Reagan came down on him harder, screaming in pleasure as she did. He could tell by her reactions that she was almost as close as he was.

Klaus slammed his hips upward once more before groaning loudly and releasing deep inside of Reagan. His fingers pressed harder against her clitoris the movements coming more frantically and erratically with his orgasm. 

He grabbed Reagan’s hand, placing it between her legs and encouraging her to finish while he was able to remain inside her. She moved her fingers frantically, craving release. Klaus could feel himself beginning to slip out of her. He forced himself deeper inside of her, wanting her to finish as badly as she was clearly wanting to.

Her breathing started coming as rushed pants of ecstasy. She could feel her orgasm building inside of her with their combined efforts. Suddenly, she released a loud, primal scream with an explosive orgasm. She shuddered heavily and fell limply on top of him. 

He brushed the sweat soaked tendril from her face, leaning down as best he could to give her a passionate kiss. They lay there in complete silence, their frantic breathing the only sound. Reagan lay heavily, her head almost burying into Klaus’ chest. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her tightly against him. 

“That…” he said pointedly but let his voice fall at that.

Reagan didn’t say anything, merely nodding in agreement.

They stayed that way for some time before Klaus finally broke the silence, “Goddess if you only knew what you do to me…I love you so much.” 

Reagan was completely silent. 

“Reagan?” he asked somewhat worried.

He leaned over a bit, trying to get a better look at her face. Suddenly, he could hear her snore softly.

Smiling at her tenderly, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head and whispered, “I love you, Reagan.”

Kissing her on top of the head, he pulled the blanket from the bed around them and fell asleep easily.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been extremely bad about posting lately and for that I am sorry but dammit I platinumed Final Fantasy XV because of it. *Thumbs up* Any who, I have also been working on another project and will be posting the first chapter after I post this one. If anyone's interested, it's another alternate universe Harvest Moon romantic comedy. Final note about this chapter, I know he's not a harvest moon character but he fits so well as Klaus' landlord especially with this story. Thanks to everyone who had been reading, left kudos, and bookmarked this story thus far.

After they had gotten back from Eda and Otmar's house, Klaus and Reagan had decided to move in with each other as soon as possible. Reagan had checked with her landlord and learned that she didn't really need to give any kind of notice. However, she needed to make sure that all of her belongings were out of the apartment before turning in her keys, which was reasonable.Klaus however didn't have as much luck.

"Klaus my boy! Come in, come in!" his landlord called a little more excitedly than was necessary. 

"Hello Mr. Nook," he greeted taking a seat at the heavyset man's desk.

"Please, do call me Tom!" he replied.

"Well, Tom," Klaus began, clearing his throat, "I was just going to inform you that I am getting married and that my fiancé will be moving in with me. I was needing to know what I needed to do to have her added to the lease."

"Well let me begin by saying mazel tov!" Tom replied shaking Klaus hand enthusiastically. "Now as for adding her to the lease..." he began, digging through the drawers of his desk. "You could have her sign the lease agreement but I feel that every young lady deserves her own little place to call home," he pulled out a model of a small house with white siding and a blue roof.

"It's a cute little house sir but Reagan and I are still in school and it's just the two of us. I think that..."

"Klaus, Klaus, Klaus...do you really want to deprive your lovely young wife of her perfect home?"

"Well no but..."

"Only 50,000 bells!" he exclaimed.

"I don't think that...wait...bells?"

"Yeah! 50,000 of them!"

"How much does that translate to in actual money?" Klaus asked, forgetting his original reason for coming here.

"Well, it's a very complicated conversion," he pulled out an adding machine and began pecking away at the buttons. The entire room was soon filled with the sound of numbers being printed. A decent sized line of paper came from the back of the machine. 

Suddenly, the sound stopped and the landlord tore of the paper, holding it out in front of him. The paper was at least a foot long. Klaus' eyes widened, figuring that a bell would either be worth a lot more or a lot less than actual money.

"The total comes to 50,000!" he proclaimed proudly.

Klaus stared at him, his eyebrows knitted.

"What? Too much?"

"You could have just told me a bell is a dollar," Klaus said some what irritated.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his large blue eyes peering out of his thick black framed glasses.

"That's the same amount you just gave me," Klaus replied flatly.

Tom thought for a moment before shrugging, "If you say so."

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Anyway, about adding Reagan to the lease..."

"This adorable little cottage," he interrupted, indicating the model house is available with many different options!" 

"Okay but I don't..."

"Such as roof color and design!"

"That's nice and all but..."

"You also have the option to upgrade the house and expand the number of rooms! After the initial house is paid off of course."

"Wait, it only has one room?" Klaus questioned.

"You can add up to three more! After paying off the initial house of course."

"So what you're saying is, that I can buy a one room house for 50,000 'bells' or I can stay in my three room apartment for 800 dollars a month."

"It's really only 40,000 after the 10,000 bell... I mean dollar...payment," he reasoned.

"For a one room house?" Klaus questioned.

"That has a roof of whatever color you would like!" Tom exclaimed.

"How much is an expansion?” 

“In dollars or in bells?” Tom asked.

“Just tell me in bells. I think I can figure out how many dollars it would take,” Klaus answered, his hand over his eyes.

“I don’t know, it’s an awfully complicated conversion method.”

“I’ll take my chances…” Klaus commented flatly.

“Hmmm…Let’s see, adding on an additional room is 348,000 bells per room.” 

Klaus’ eyes widened, “Adding ONE room costs seven times more than the house itself?”

“Yeah!”

“So, if I want to add three rooms, my one room houes goes from 50,000 to over a million?”

“Yes, yes! Quite the bargain right?”

“There is something seriously wrong with you…” Klaus commented flatly. “Look, I just want to add Reagan’s name to my…”

“You can also expand the size of the main room, add a second story to the house, and add a basement.”

“But you can only pay for one project at a time?”

“Of course! That makes the price more reasonable so you don’t get overwhelmed paying 700,000 bells for two rooms rather than 350,000 for one. See makes sense yes?”

“Not really,” Klaus answered, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Wouldn’t it be easier to just pay for all of the projects you want at once.”

“How so?” Tom asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Well, for example, you said that you can build the basement before building the rest of the house and it would be much more cost effective, easier, to do, and more stable in the long run.”

“So you want a basement house?” 

“What? That’s not at all what I said!” Klaus replied.

“So you want the house and then the basement later on?” 

“That’s not what I said either!” Klaus replied. “I’m just saying that if you wanted to pay for a house then why not just pay for as many rooms, a basement, and a second floor then why not go ahead and pay for them all at once?”

“Because…Reasons!” Tom replied in finality.

“You have no idea do you?” Klaus asked.

“Listen, I will also let you in on a special deal, just because you’re like a son to me.”

Klaus covered his eyes with his hand, “What kind of deal?”

“If you buy the house, anytime you want to build an expansion, you can live in your old apartment for exactly the same amount as you paid while living here.”

“So, I can pay you for the house and expansions, as well as pay you for rent on an apartment I already live in while we’re waiting on the house to be expanded.”

“When you say it like that, it makes me sound dishonest!” Tom replied, looking offended.

“And you think it sounds reaonable?”

“Yes yes! Of course!”

Klaus swiped his hand down his face with a groan.

“So, you want the house yes?” Tom said his fingers interlaced in front of him.

“No!” Klaus said shaking his head fervently. “I just want to add Reagan to my lease!”

“Don’t even want to think about it?” Tom said, raising his eyebrow in question. 

“Not really,” Klaus said.

“Not even a little bit?” 

“How about this, if you let me put Reagan’s name on the lease then I may, sometime in the distant future consider buying your ridiculously expensive house with ridiculous expansion rules.”

Tom considered this for a moment, “I guess that would work. Do you need furniture?! I have a great deal on different types of furniture! I also have decorations for sell.” 

He suddenly slammed a large statue on the desk between them of a humanoid raccoon with a weird flesh colored loin cloth. 

“What is this thing?” Klaus asked poking the statue and looking at the thing with his head tilted.

“This my boy is a Tanuki statue. Brings luck and harmony to the household.”

“Okay…” Klaus said skeptically.

“The over sized scrotum guarantees that your house will always be financially stable.” 

“Over sized scrotum?” Klaus asked, his eyebrow raised. Upon examining the flesh colored loin cloth closer, Klaus did in fact realize that this was the creatures testicles. 

“The larger the scrotum, the more financially stable you’ll be!” 

“That’s disturbing…” Klaus replied.

“Only 2000 bells!” 

“I do not want to pay 2000 dollars, bells, what have you to have a pair of raccoon testicles in my house.”

“So you do want the house?!” 

“No! I just want to add Reagan to the lease.”

Tom was quiet again, considering Klaus’ words. He finally reached back into the drawer, pulling out some forms. 

“Have her fill these out and sign them. When she’s done, bring them back to me and I’ll handle the rest.”

Klaus took the forms from his landlord and stood from his chair, “Thank you Mr. Nook.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want the Tanuki statue?” 

Klaus looked at the statue again, “I am more than positive.”

“Fine, but if you change your mind!” Tom called as Klaus closed the door behind him. With the forms in hand, he made his way up to his apartment to let Reagan fill out the forms as soon as possible.


	41. Chapter 41

Klaus walked back into his apartment heaving a sigh of relief at being back in his apartment with more than one room that did not cost him 50,000 'bells.' His relief was short lived however as he took a look around his apartment. Somewhere between the time that he had gone downstairs to the time that he had made his way back, his apartment had made a bizarre transformation to the sales floor of Say Yes to the Dress. 

Reagan glanced up at him, smiling sheepishly while Marian was fit to burst with joy. 

"What are you two doing?" Klaus asked, cocking his brow.

"Klaus honey! Reagan just begged me to help her plan for your wedding!" Marian exclaimed.

"By 'Reagan begged,' you mean that you told me that you would slit your wrists if I didn't let you plan it, right?" Reagan asked, looking over at Marian.

"Details, details," Marian replied with a flick of his wrist. "Oh! And it was absolutely heartbreaking when she insisted I design her dress!"

"You insisted! I said I didn't want flashy, hot pink!"

"Reagan honey, if you're going to nitpick every single little detail then you will be the bride from hell. Nobody likes a bridezilla!" he concluded in a singsong tone.

Reagan glared at Marian and turned back to one of the bridal magazines lying on the table. She smiled warmly at one of the dresses in the magazine. Pushing the magazine toward her wedding planner, she pointed at the design she liked.

Marian's face screwed into a frown, "Honey, you definitely shouldn't wear white."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh puh-lease," Marian replied with a flick of his wrist as if this were self explanatory.

Reagan scowled at him.

"Ew, don't make that face honey. It's very unbecoming."

"I was thinking about asking you to be my maid of honor," Reagan said crossing her arms.

Marian clapped her hands excitedly.

"No, you can forget it now," she continued snarkily. 

Marian clapped his hands on either side of his face. His mouth opened wide in shocked horror.

"And who else would you get to do it Ms. Zilla?" he questioned, with his hands on his hips.

“I could ask Chloe or Cheryl, or maybe even Anne.”

“Cheryl is more flower girl material and you know it!” Marian exclaimed. 

“What about Chloe or Anne?” Reagan asked with her arms crossed over her chest. “What are you obejections to one of them being my maid of honor?” 

“It’s simple honey.”

”Do enlighten me,” Reagan replied.

“Because they’re not me darling,” Marian answered simply, placing his hand daintily on his chest.

“Well that would be the point now wouldn’t it?” Reagan responded.

“You would be lost without my guidance honey.”

"Why are you two even having this conversation?" Klaus asked somewhat irritably. 

Marian and Reagan shared a confused look.

"Because you're getting married?" Marian replied bewildered.

"I know that but it's not like we're getting married tomorrow," Klaus snapped.

"I am well aware of that honey," Marian retorted. 

"Weddings tend to take a long time to plan. We're just narrowing options of what to look for," Reagan spoke softly as she looked at Klaus with an extremely hurt expression.

"I just didn't expect this all to hit so soon," he replied, clearly irritated.

"What is wrong with you?" Marian asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Nothing..." Klaus replied unconvincingly. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."

He turned suddenly , retreating through the door he had just walked through.

"I wonder why he's being such an old grump..." Marian replied, staring at the door that Klaus had retreated through. "Oh well, I'm sure you can use your sweet seductive self and figure it...out..." Marian's voice died in his throat as he looked back at Reagan. 

Reagan's eyes were fixed on the table as her entire body began to quiver. A soft, silent trail of tears streamed down her face.

"Reagan sweetie?" Marian addressed her, sweeping Reagan's hair from her face.

"He doesn't want to marry me...does he?" Reagan asked, her voice cracking with tears fighting to escape.

"Reagan sweetie, of course Klaus wants to marry you!" Marian replied hugging Reagan's head to his chest. "He wouldn't have asked if he didn't."

"Why is he so upset over us starting to plan?" Reagan asked, muffled slightly by Marian's embrace.

"Trust me honey. Even with my motherly instincts, I probably would have strangled him if he had mentioned it one more time."

"Really?" Reagan asked peering up at Marian.

Marian thought for a moment, "I could have broken my perfectly manicured nails if I had done that!" He flicked his wrist numerous times as if shooing something away. "No I could never do that!"

Reagan thought for a moment, “You’re going to medical school though, right?”

Marian looked at her with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised, “Well of course honey but what does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, you have probably learned a lot of different ways to kill a person without breaking your nails or getting blood all over your angora sweater,” Reagan stated matter of factly.

Marian’s eyes were wide in concerned confusion, “Okay, first off, this is cashmere honey, not angora. Secondly, what the hell kind of school do you think we go to?”

Reagan shrugged, still staring at the door, “I don’t know, I just couldn’t really think of a response and that was the first thing to pop into my head.”

“Sweetie, he may be having a stupid moment but he really does love you and he does want to marry you very badly,” Marian said, hugging her again.

“Are you sure?” Reagan questioned, her eyes looking like they were about to erupt with tears any second.

“I am positive honey,” Marian replied with a smile, sweeping Reagan’s hair behind her ears. 

Reagan smiled up at Marian, not feeling very confident. 

“I’ll talk to him for you,” Marian assured her. 

“You would really do that for me?”

“Of course I would honey! What else are maid of honors for?” Marian replied with a knowing smile and batting his long, luxurious lashes.

Reagan giggled slightly, “Yes Marian, I still want you to be my maid of honor.” 

Marian released an extremely excited squeal and clapped his hands excitedly.

“No hot pink though,” Reagan reprimanded.

“I cannot and will not guarantee that honey.”

“What are we going to do about a groom though?” Reagan asked with a sad smile. 

“Honey, if I have to, I will knock him out and tie him up,” Marian thought for a moment with a dreamy sigh. “Then when I’ve finished with that, I may get Giorgio to help me drag him to the altar.”

“What do you mean, when you’ve finished with that?” 

“Sweetie, a lady never tells all of her secrets especially secrets such as those,” he sighed again before standing.

“You’re leaving?” Reagan asked, somewhat confused and concerned. 

“Well if I’m going to talk to that big silly of a man, I’m going to have to go find him,” Marian answered, walking to the door. 

“Do you know where he is?” Reagan questioned, concern etched on her face.

“I think I may have an idea,” Marian replied. 

He leaned forward, giving Reagan a soft peck on the cheek, “Don’t worry honey! Mama Marian will fix everything.”

He opened the door to the apartment. Reagan stared at the door for a long moment after Marian had left. She didn’t know what was wrong with Klaus but she kind of felt that it may be better to give him a little space. Walking toward the door, she made her way slowly down stairs thinking that maybe it would be best if she spent the night in her apartment. She turned, glancing back at the small room, questioning whether she would ever be here again.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! Sorry for the long lapse in posts. A lot of things have been happening in my life that have made me have some major bouts of depression and anxiety. Usually I can use these to make an ultra violent story to vent my frustration but this time, that wasn't even happening. Things still aren't 100 percent fine but they have started making some headway in an upwardly direction and I was able to write another chapter. YAY! Anyway, hope it was worth the wait and hopefully I will soon be able to return to a semi-normal posting routine again. Thank you to all who have been patiently awaiting this latest chapter and once again, I'm sorry for the long wait.

Marian pulled into the parking area of Green Ranch, parking his hot pink Mini Cooper next to Klaus' Jetta. He made his way under the large wooden sign with the name of the ranch written clearly in bold green letters. Unsure of where to go, Marian decided his best bet would be to try looking in the stables first.

Upon inspection, Marian did not find Klaus but did discover that Lady Rosemary was nowhere to be seen. He let out a breath of irritation realizing this meant he would either need to search all of the different riding areas or wait. He decided to check some of the closer courses and if Klaus was nowhere to be found, he'd wait. 

“Ooooo, if he makes me wait I am going to give him such a pinch!” Marian vented. 

He walked a short distance on the grassy fields cursing himself for choosing to wear his high heeled boots. Marian peered at some of the riders at the closest vaulting course, wincing as his feet throbbed painfully. 

“These are going to be murder on my feet,” Marian whined aloud. “Reagan is going to owe me… No, Klaus is going to owe me pedicure after this is all over. This is all his stupid fault anyway.”

Walking a bit further, Marian became slightly hopeful as a taller figure came into view. His hopes were quickly dashed as he discovered the taller figure was not Klaus. He turned to find the next course, immediately double taking at the tall, handsome man he had confused for Klaus. His eyes traced over the length of the man’s frame before reminding himself he was on a mission. 

“I need to take up horseback riding,” he noted to himself. 

He continued along a narrow dirt path grumbling to himself how Klaus and Reagan better be glad that he loved them both. Making note how the two of them would be completely lost without him and that he was the greatest thing to come into their lives. Finally, another vaulting course came into view and there, jumping a short hedge, was Klaus atop Lady Rosemary. 

Marian leaned against the coral surrounding the course watching Klaus as he made a few more circuits. He noticed Klaus look in his direction, feeling his eyes rolling from his spot next to the fence. Klaus spurred Lady Rosemary on as if ready to jump another hurdle. However, Marian knew that Klaus had in fact seen him. Standing out was what Marian did best after all. 

Klaus was trying his best to delay the inevitable conversation and was hoping against hope that Marian would give up and leave. Marian and Klaus both knew that that wasn’t happening though. For as stubborn as Klaus was, Marian had him far surpassed in that regard. Not to mention that after all the walking he did in these heels, Marian wasn’t giving up any time soon. 

Suddenly, Klaus’ dropped his head and directed Lady Rosemary toward the gate leading out of the coral. He dismounted and grabbed the horse’s lead, pulling her in Marian’s direction. Marian met them halfway, smiling warmly at the mare. 

“Hello lovely lady,” Marian greeted stroking the horse’s muzzle gently. “Klaus honey, what’s wrong?” 

“What do you mean?” Klaus asked, feigning innocence. 

Marian crossed his arms over his chest and leered at Klaus. He always knew when something was bothering Klaus and there was no way for Klaus to hide it or deny it.

“You know damn good and well what I mean,” he answered, tapping his foot. 

Klaus sighed heavily, “I honestly don’t know.” 

They walked toward the stables in silence, Lady Rosemary trotting quietly behind them. 

“I love Reagan so much, but all the wedding things just seemed to fall on me all at once and…I don’t know.” 

Klaus stopped suddenly, letting out an exasperated groan. He ruffled his shaggy black hair almost like he wanted to rip it out. Marian cocked his eyebrow, listening to what Klaus had to say. 

“You heard what I was saying,” Klaus breathed. “I don’t know why I reacted the way I did.”

“Do you still want to marry her?” Marian asked, his arms still folded.

“Of course I do…She probably wouldn’t want to marry me now after the way I acted.”

Marian leaned forward, brushing his hand along Klaus’ arm delicately, “Klaus honey…That has to be the stupidest thing I have heard you say this week!” he ended with a smack against Klaus’ arm. 

Klaus glared at Marian rubbing the site of impact.

“Well it is!” Marian exclaimed, his hands on his hips. “Reagan loves you and was excited about your wedding until you did…whatever the hell this is!” he emphasized by waving his hand in Klaus’ direction. 

Klaus shuffled his feet somewhat nervously tightening his grip on the lead rope, “Why is this so difficult for me? I know I love her and that she loves me.”

Marian watched his friend wrestling with his feelings. It was strange to see Klaus like this. Of the three of them, Klaus was always the more temperamental but in recent years, he truly had mellowed greatly. Marian couldn’t for the life of him figure out what had caused him to lose his composure towards Reagan the way he did.

When they reached the stable, Klaus tethered his horse and started giving her a well deserved rub down. He stared at the towel in his hands and sighed heavily. Looking up at the horse, he took another deep breath before saying what was on his mind. 

“I honestly don’t know what’s bothering me. I love Reagan very much but when I saw you two looking at wedding magazines and other things, I felt overwhelmed,” he sighed again. “Well, part of me feels guilty I guess. I feel like I’m taking something away from her, like she has all this potential and such a bright future but she feels pressured to marry me right away in order to make me happy. Part of me kind of wonders if she thinks she would lose me if she doesn’t.”

Marian looked at his friend, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

“What?” Klaus asked, peering up at Marian. 

“Do you know how long it takes to plan a wedding honey?” Marian asked, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. 

“Not particularly,” Klaus answered honestly.

“It takes a long time, especially with a limited budget. Finding the perfect dress can even take two years!”

Klaus cocked his brow, “You can’t be serious.”

“I am very serious! And honey, you better believe that any wedding that is attached to the name Marian Hart is going to be a 100 percent perfect affair.”

Klaus stared at his friend blankly, “100 percent?”

“Or your money back! Guaranteed,” Marian replied with a thumbs up. 

“We’re paying you?” Klaus asked, continuing the rub down. 

“Well no,” Marian answered with a wave of his hand. “You get what you pay for though and I am the best that free has to offer!” 

“That’s very comforting,” Klaus replied dropping the towel and picking up the horse brush that he always had sitting on a small shelf at the back of the stall. 

Marian rolled his eyes and stepped toward Klaus, clapping a hand firmly against his shoulder, “Klaus honey, go talk to Reagan and tell her how you feel.”

“What if she decides she no longer wants to marry me?” Klaus asked, his steady brushing faltering slightly.

“Then you’re better off without her and you should find someone more understanding. Like moi for example!” 

Klaus rolled his eyes, returning his attentions back to Lady Rosemary, “I’ll go talk to her as soon as I finish taking care of my other girl.” 

He smiled warmly at the horse, nuzzling her mane gently.

“Oooo!” Marian exclaimed excitedly.

“The horse Marian!” Klaus clarified with a glare.

“Oh poo!” Marian huffed, turning to leave the stable. “Well, I will give you a few hours and I will be checking with Reagan to see whether we need to lynch you or not.”

Marian walked toward the door, wincing as his boots pinched his feet again, “You owe me a pedicure by the way!” 

Klaus watched the retreating figure with one eyebrow raised. He finished brushing the mare more on auto pilot than consciously. His thoughts were muddled and unclear as he tried to decide what he should say to make this situation better.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thar be sex in yon chapter! More specifically, make up sex! The thing where Klaus insists on Reagan say that she's beautiful is derived from my relationship. I have incredibly low self esteem and my boyfriend is forever more forcing me to say things like that.

Klaus walked slowly down the narrow hallway to Reagan’s apartment keeping his eyes on the carpeted floor in front of him. He had gone to his apartment first readying himself to give her a well deserved apology for behaviors that he didn’t even understand. Surprisingly, she was no where to be found and this was one of the few places in the area that he could think to look for her.

He stopped in front of her door, staring at the small brass numbers which seemed to be mocking him. Raising a shaking hand, he brought it down gently to knock. To his surprise, the door opened to reveal Reagan wearing a gray sweatshirt that was much too big for her and a pair of short black track shorts. Her hair in wet tendrils framing her tear streaked face. She looked exactly like she did the first night they had spent together the only difference being the pendant hanging between her breasts. 

“How did you…” he began, striding through the door as she stepped back to let him pass. 

“I’ve kind of been waiting,” she croaked. 

Klaus stroked her cheek softly with the backs of his fingers, “I am so sorry,” he spoke softly. 

“It’s okay,” Reagan replied in a whisper. 

Klaus sighed as he looked at her, “It really isn’t. You were excited and trying to make everything perfect for both of us and I…”

“I understand if you don’t want to marry me…” Reagan interrupted.

Klaus stood, looking at Reagan with his mouth agape completely at a loss for words. He opened his mouth trying to find the right words to say, only to close his mouth again. 

Reagan looked at the floor, avoiding his gaze. She worried her lip between her teeth, trying to figure out how to say what she needed to say.

“If you don’t want to be with me, it’s fine,” her voice was soft and crackly with the tears she was trying to hold back. “I’ll see if Marian can bring my stuff back to my apartment.”

It was then that the reality of her words struck Klaus. All the color drained from his face and he swallowed hard against the painful lump that had swelled in his throat. He found it hard to breathe, trying to force himself to speak.

“No,” he croaked. 

Reagan looked at him, trying to fight the tears welling in her eyes.

Klaus trudged heavily over to her for the sole purpose of pleading with her. She stepped back from him, shrinking away as Klaus took another step toward her. 

“I don’t want you to stay with me out of pity,” she said more forcefully than intended. 

He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. Reagan stiffened her arms at her sides, balling her hands into tight fists. 

“I don’t want to lose you,” Klaus croaked, nuzzling his face into her neck. “No one has ever made me feel the way you do.”

Reagan felt the tears that she had fought so hard again, slip silently down her cheeks.

“I want nothing more in this world than to make you my wife,” he said taking her face between both of his hands and wiping away her tears with his thumbs. 

He kissed her lips numerous times, almost urgently.

“Then why?” Reagan questioned between kisses. 

He released her face but pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her, “Basically, because I’m stupid.”

Reagan laughed slightly.

“I thought that I may be taking something away from you by marrying you so quickly,” he explained. 

Reagan looked at him with a look of pure confusion, “Klaus, I wasn’t expecting us to get married tomorrow or something.”

“I know that now!” Klaus exclaimed. “Marian explained that it takes a lot of time and planning to have a wedding that’s up to his standards.”

“I honestly don’t think there’s enough time nor money in the world to plan something as lavish as a Marian Hart wedding,” Reagan replied, rolling her eyes.

Klaus chuckled and Reagan smiled up at him shyly. 

“So, do you still want to marry me?” Klaus asked. 

“You know I do,” Reagan replied, peering up at him through her long lashes.

“Even when I’m being stupid?” Klaus asked.

Reagan giggled and threw her arms around his neck, “I don’t expect you to be perfect nor to make intelligent decisions all the time.” 

“It’s going to happen again you know,” Klaus replied.

“Just make sure it doesn’t happen too often,” Reagan replied with a laugh, “and talk to me if something’s bothering you instead of running off.

“You ask so much of me,” Klaus replied feigning anguish.

Reagan stood on her tiptoes, kissing him gently. Klaus pulled her against him tightly deepening the kiss. Reagan giggled softly as she felt Klaus’ erection throb slightly against her. 

“Seriously?” she asked with a laugh.

Klaus shrugged slightly, looking at her sheepishly, “I can’t help it. You’re beautiful.” 

Reagan rolled her eyes and kissed him again, more forcefully this time. She pulled away from him and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bedroom. Spinning her around in his arms, he nudged her backward until her legs were against the mattress. He kissed her with growing intensity, his need and desire evident.

Klaus pulled the oversized sweatshirt over Reagan’s head revealing her bare breasts. He slid his hand up her side slowly, causing her skin to erupt in goosebumps. Easing her back on the bed, he buried his face into the crook of her neck and flicked his tongue against the sensitive flesh. He cupped her breast and began teasing her nipple with his thumb. 

“Klaus…” Reagan sighed softly.

He looped his thumbs beneath the waistband of her short, pulling them and her panties slowly down her legs. Reagan looked up at the fully clothed figure in front of her. This made her feel ashamed for reasons that she could not even begin to fathom. She crossed her arms over her, hiding as much of her exposed body as possible. Klaus pried her arms from around her, kissing every inch of skin that was revealed to him. 

“Don’t ever feel that you need to hide from me,” Klaus murmured against her soft flesh. 

Reagan looked away from him feeling somewhat embarrassed. He eased her face toward him with his fingertips, looking deeply into her emerald eyes.

“You are beautiful,” he whispered again, kissing her lips softly.

Reagan’s face flushed brightly at his words. She knew that he thought she was beautiful but she never had saw herself that way.

“Say it,” he whispered, his lips brushing hers lightly.

“Say what?” Reagan asked, staring at him with a look of confusion. 

“Tell me that you’re beautiful,” he answered simply.

“Why?”

“Because, you need to know that you’re beautiful.”

She was quiet as she felt Klaus’ eyes rake over her body.

“Please,” he pleaded.

“I’m beautiful,” she said quietly, her voice hardly above a whisper. 

“Louder,” he commanded, pulling his shirt off over his head.

“I’m beautiful,” she said louder.

Klaus worked at his belt and the fastenings of his pants, letting them and his boxer briefs fall to the floor with a soft clang from the belt buckle. He positioned himself on top of her, his peridot eyes staring intently into her emerald eyes. She wrapped her legs around him reflexively, trying to pull him close to her only to have him still himself.  
   
She looked up at him in confusion, a soft whimper escaping her lips. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear as he whispered, “Say it again.”  
   
Reagan looked at him and hesitated before replying, “I’m beautiful.”  
   
Her voice was shaky and nowhere near as confident as Klaus would have liked, he teased her opening with the head of his erection. He brushed his lips lightly over hers in another whisper, “One more time, with more confidence.”

She wasn’t sure whether it was the desire or the fact that he wanted it so badly but Reagan swallowed hard and replied in a convincing manner, “I am beautiful.”  
   
Klaus groaned in appreciation, slipping inside her, “That’s much better.”  
   
Reagan gasped with the sensation, her thighs tensing around him as he inserted himself deeply inside her. He thrust himself deeper inside of her causing a loud moan to escape her lips. She rocked her hips with his meeting him thrust for thrust. He angled his hips to press more forcefully against the one spot he knew would send her over the edge. His fingertips dug into the soft, malleable flesh of her thighs, insuring that she stayed at the right angle.  
   
“Oh Klaus!” she cried, feeling her core tightening with each powerful motion.   
   
Klaus groaned, trying to keep himself from tipping over the edge before her. He redoubled his efforts, pressing more forcefully into her. Reagan’s legs tightened their grip around Klaus’ waist, feeling her orgasm approaching fast. Klaus steadied her hips, fighting his desire to release as much as he could.   
   
“Klaus!” Reagan wailed, arching her back off of the bed and stiffening her legs around him.   
   
Klaus released a low grunt of appreciation as her walls contracted around him, finally allowing himself to release inside her.   
   
He leaned forward, kissing her softly on the lips before rolling off of her. Pulling her close to him, Reagan laid splayed across him, quietly staring off into space. Klaus held her gently in his arms, tracing nonsensical shapes on her back and shoulders with his fingertips.  
   
“We should get married,” he mused.  
   
Reagan looked at him, confusion evident in her features, “That’s what started all of this, remember?”  
   
Klaus grinned at her, “No, my stupidity started the issue we just fixed. I mean that we should get married right now.”  
   
Reagan stared at him silently, her eyes blinking numerous times before she finally spoke, “Now?”

“Yes,” Klaus answered simply.  
   
“As in right now?” Reagan asked, confirming what he was saying.  
   
“I think we should elope,” Klaus confirmed her suspicions.  
   
“Are you crazy? Less than four hours ago, you ran off because I was planning the wedding with Marian and now you want to rush off and get married now?!”  
   
Klaus remained silent merely nodding in response.  
   
“Marian would absolutely kill us,” Reagan replied.  
   
“He’ll get over it,” Klaus responded with a shrug.  
   
“I wouldn’t bet on that.”  
   
“He will,” Klaus assured her.  
   
“Fine, but you’re the one that’s going to tell him.”

Klaus was quiet for a moment, deep in thought, “Waiting seems like a good idea.”  
   
Reagan giggled as she snuggled closer to Klaus, coming down from the whirlwind of emotions that had hit her that day.   
 


	44. Chapter 44

Marian exited the elevator of Klaus' apartment building groggily and began walking slowly to his friend's door. After leaving Klaus at the ranch, he had stayed awake most of the night worrying about the state of Klaus and Reagan’s relationship. 

He had tried texting Klaus and Reagan numerous times with no result. The multiple calls and voice mails he had left for them had garnered no results. He was almost positive that the two of them would be able to make up but his mind still held onto the fear and doubt that they wouldn’t.

Marian waltzed into Klaus’ apartment as he was apt to do and there, on the couch was Reagan reading a book. He ran over to the couch, engulfing Reagan into a suffocating hug, knocking the book to the far   
side of the room. Clutching Reagan’s head, he held it tightly against his chest. Reagan’s arms flailed and clutched at his arms trying to get away, or at least breathe. 

“Oh honey!” Marian sobbed. “I’m so glad you two lovebirds were able to make up! I was afraid that Klaus would continue to be stupid and you would have to get a cat.”

Reagan struggled against Marian’s embrace further, unable to speak. She smacked Marian on the arm a couple of times signaling to let her go but Marian persisted.

“The only positive is that I would be the only woman in Klaus’ life again,” he sniffed. 

Reagan’s struggling had slowed considerably, her arms flailed feebly against Marian.

Marian suddenly jumped back, grabbing Reagan by the shoulders and shaking her vigorously. Reagan gasped loudly, her lungs burning from oxygen deprivation. 

“We should go to different bridal boutiques and get inspiration for the dress I’m making you!” Marian beamed.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Reagan panted. 

“By doing a little shopping?” Marian questioned, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched and his hands on his hips. “Honey, what kind of girl are you anyway?” 

Reagan opened her mouth to answer, ready to yell at Marian that that was not at all, what she was trying to say. She quickly swallowed her words painfully as she was pulled abruptly to her feet and out the door by a very excited Marian. Reagan struggled to free her hand, having severe difficulties in keeping up with Marian’s longer stride. 

“Would you stop struggling!” Marian reprimanded. “It’s just a little shopping. It won’t hurt you!”

“Not that,” Reagan panted, her hands on her knees. “Too tall. Longer legs. Short,” she concluded indicating herself. 

Marian looked down at Reagan for a moment before waiving his hand delicately in front of Reagan, “Honey, what is this you’re doing? Why are we talking in sentence fragments?”

Reagan glared at Marian, still struggling for breath. Marian seemed completely unperturbed. 

“Do you want me to carry you?” Marian asked, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“What?” Reagan squeaked.

Before she knew it, she was being tossed over Marian’s shoulder like a sack. She grunted audibly as the rest of the wind was knocked from her lungs. 

“Honey, that’s not very ladylike,” Marian replied.

Reagan raised her head to respond but feeling woozy, she faltered. 

Marian stepped onto the elevator and nestled into place between the other occupants. Reagan looked lazily to either side seeing an older woman with a small boy on one side and an older man on the other. Her head flopped against Marian’s back. She was well aware of the appalled look from the older woman and the confused amusement of the other two male passengers. 

The small boy, held his hand over his mouth trying to stifle the laughter. 

“Lutz! Do not look at such a spectacle,” the older woman snarled at the boy.

He bit his lip out of nervousness, still trying to stifle the laugh that threatened to erupt loudly. 

“Yes mother,” he managed to choke through his laughter. 

Marian seemed oblivious to all of this. Reagan could feel his head tap against the side of her leg occasionally and hear the soft humming along with whatever song was playing on the elevator’s speaker. 

The elevator stopped and Reagan barely caught a glimpse of the older woman jerking the little boy by the arm and into the entryway. Marian hung back for a moment to let the other passengers exit before stepping off himself. Reagan focused on the clicking of Marian’s hills on the tiled floor of the foyer trying to orient+ herself to her surroundings. 

“Okay, put me down Marian,” she said, her voice pounding in her ears.

Marian stopped and stooped down so that Reagan’s feet touched the floor. She stumbled slightly with the sudden rush of blood from her head. Marian steadied her, looking somewhat concerned. 

“Are you okay honey?” 

“Peachy,” Reagan replied flatly.

“Good good!” Marian said, clapping his hands excitedly. “To the Mini Cooper then!” 

Marian walked purposefully toward the glass door, once again dragging Reagan by the hand. Though he did slow his pace considerably, his longer legs still made it quite difficult for Reagan to keep the same pace. Finally, after what Reagan felt were hours, they stopped outside of a bright pink Mini Cooper. 

“Is there anything about you that doesn’t scream, ‘Here I am! Notice me!’” Reagan asked in a sarcastic tone. 

“Honey, when you are this fabulous,” Marian started sweeping his hands down his body, “people should do nothing but notice you.”

Reagan looked at him blankly as she waited for him to unlock the door, peeking into the car’s interior. She wasn’t extremely surprised to find that it was immaculately clean on the inside. However, she was surprised that the interior was basic black. 

“Couldn’t get pink seats?” she asked snarkily, sliding into the passenger’s seat.

“Honey,” Marian began indignantly, “there is such a thing as overkill.”

Reagan blinked her eyelids in something akin to confusion completely taken aback by his statement. 

“What?” he asked bewildered by the way she was looking at him. 

“Oh nothing,” Reagan replied reaching for her seat belt. 

“Pink seats would just be tacky,” he answered matter-of-factly.

Reagan fastened the seat belt around herself. She looked down, feeling small bumps along the sides of the belt. There, she found small rhinestones perfectly aligned on the fabric.

“Bedazzled seat belts?” Reagan asked

“Are fabulous,” Marian finished Reagan’s statement before pulling out onto the road. 

“So where are we going?” Reagan asked.

“Well first we’re going to go to Yuri’s Tailor. Then we should probably go to Sonata Tailoring. Oooo then we have to go by Melanie’s Designs. We have to go…” 

Reagan looked out the window, tuning Marian out. She watched all of the different buildings they passed on the road thinking of how many could possibly be bridal shops. Marian’s excitement was evident with the way he was carrying but Reagan felt more nervous than ever. What had she gotten herself into?


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!!! Greeting all you lovely readers out there! Long time no see! First of all, let me begin by expressing my deepest apologies for being away for so long. I'm hoping that I will be able to get back into the groove of writing so that I can officially finish both of my big stories. That being said, thanks to all of you who have been following my story/stories up until this point. I hope that you haven't given up on it because I haven't believe it or not. Anyway, I hope that this chapter is worth the wait. Bookmark, Subscribe, Kudos, and Comments are all welcome! Happy reading! =)

Marian carried out numerous dresses of various styles, lengths, and shades of white and handed them to the bride to be. Reagan could feel her knees buckle under the weight of all of the fabric she was currently holding. She looked at Marian with a mixture of annoyance and confusion. 

“Is all of this really necessary?” Reagan huffed. 

“Of course it is honey!” Marian answered. “I need to see what would look best on you if you are going to look perfect on the big day!” 

Reagan rolled her eyes and released a noise or irritation before turning toward one of the many dressing rooms. On any other day, Reagan knew that she would have found all of the dresses that Marian had reached her to be quite lovely. Thought this was true, on this particular day, she seemed to be in an extremely bad mood and just found the whole ordeal to be nothing but a nuisance.

She pulled out the first gown, a long sleeveless mermaid style gown in ivory. Stepping into the dress, she attempted to pull it up to its appropriate place. However, when she got to her hips, she found that she couldn’t pull the dress up any further. She groaned and let the dress fall to the floor, puddling around her feet. 

The next dress in the stack was an elaborate gown with lots of beading. She rolled her eyes at Marian’s clear choice in all of this. Stooping low enough to step into the opening, she made an attempt to pull it up past her hips only to be foiled again. 

She tried on a third dress, a fourth, and a fifth but none of the dresses seemed to fit her. Groaning loudly, she plopped into the cushy arm chair that had been set in the dressing room and placed her head in her hands. 

She didn’t understand what was happening. Gaining weight had never really been a problem for her in the past. For the most part, she ate healthily and exercise still had a common place in her daily routine.

Frustrated tears welled in Reagan’s eyes. She felt like crying, screaming, or both. Pressing the heel of her palm against her eyes trying to force the tears away. A sudden knock on the waiting room door caused Reagan to jump.

Marian opened the door a tiny bit and peaked inside. Seeing Reagan’s look of despair, he breezed into the room, closing the door behind him. 

“What’s wrong honey?”

Reagan pulled her hand forcefully across her hands, “None of these stupid dresses fit.”

Marian hummed in thought, “They may run small. A lot of wedding dresses do.”

“But none of these will go past my fat ass!” Reagan bit back. 

Marian cocked a brow at Reagan, “Why are you in such a bitchy mood today?”

“I’m not in a bitchy mood!” Reagan snapped. 

“Is it PMS?” Marian asked in a hushed voice. 

“No it’s not PMS!” Reagan almost bellowed. “As a matter of fact, I don’t start my stupid period for another…” 

Reagan paused and thought for a moment. Her face suddenly fell and turned as pale as the dresses that were strewn about the room.

“Oh my goddess…” Reagan said barely over a whisper. 

Marian looked at her with one eyebrow arched, concern evident on his face, “What’s wrong honey?” 

“I’m late,” Reagan stated simply. 

“Late for what?” Marian inquired with one eyebrow raised. “Are you supposed to be meeting Klaus somewhere or something?”

“No Marian!” Reagan snapped. “I’m late!” 

“It’s only Sunday. You wouldn’t have classes or work right?” 

“No! Goddess! What the hell kind of doctor are you training to be?” 

“A damn good one,” Marian replied haughtily, his hands on his hips. "I’m sorry honey, but when someone starts screaming, ‘I’m late, I’m late’...Oh..." Marian finished realization dawning on him. 

Reagan started digging through her purse, trying to find the small, round container before clarifying, "My period Marian! I’m late starting my period!”

“Well, how was I suppose to know that honey?” Marian questioned indignantly. “I’m not exactly counting the days to your next visit from Aunt Flo.” 

“Well considering the fact that you had just said that I was being grouchy because of PMS, you should be able to put two and two together,” Reagan snapped.

“So you’re being grouchy and bloated because of impending motherhood?” Marian asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Reagan glared at Marian, finally resigning herself to dumping the contents of her purse on the floor. 

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for my pills.” 

“Well, it’s a little late for those now,” receiving yet another glower from Reagan. “Honey if you don’t stop looking at me that way you’re going to end up with, gasp, wrinkles. I will not let my perfect wedding be ruined by a wrinkled old grump standing next to me on my big day.” 

Reagan picked the small white compact off of the floor and flipped it open. She glanced at the remaining pills, realizing that she had not been very diligent about taking them lately. From what she could tell, she had missed taking them eight or nine days in the last month alone. Combined with the last couple of months, she couldn’t even begin to recall how many she had actually missed. 

She couldn’t breathe as her chest became constrict. Her heart rate increased significantly and her mind began to race. She could feel hot tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Was she ready to be a mother? Would Klaus want to be a father? He had panicked because of the plans she and Marian were making. How would he react to this news? What if they weren’t ready? They had talked about having kids a few times before but they were still in college. Sure, Klaus was almost finished but she had wanted to get her master’s degree. Would that be possible now? 

“Reagan honey,” Marian’s voice broke through her thoughts. “Take a deep breath and think. How late are you?”

Reagan folded her hands in her lap, staring at them intently. When was her last period? She had a hard time focusing on that alone. 

“About five or six weeks…ish…I think." 

“Five or six weeks? And you JUST noticed?!” Marian cried. 

Reagan burst into tears and began to sob uncontrollably. 

“Calm down honey,” Marian stated soothingly, trying to calm her as best as he could. “I’m sorry that I snapped at you but we do need to get you tested.”

Reagan nodded but nuzzled into Marian’s chest, trying to calm herself. She sobbed heavily in the man’s arms. Marian held her close, stroking her hair and back softly while whispering comforting words. 

After what felt like hours, Reagan’s crying became softer. Her heart rate and breathing began to slow to a normal rate. She could feel her chest opening up as if a load of bricks had been lifted off of it. 

Once she felt that she could look at Marian without bursting into tears again, Reagan lifted her head slowly. Brushing the wet strands of hair off of her cheeks, she swallowed thickly and looked up at him. He gave her a comforting smile and dabbed at her eyes with one of his lace hankies.

He patted her back reassuringly once he felt that he could let her go without her panicking again. Walking over to the corner where Reagan had discarded her clothes, he handed them to her and motioned for her to get dressed. Complying with Marian’s unspoken request, Reagan pulled on her regular clothes while Marian picked up the dresses that had been left on the floor. 

Once the room had been straightened into some form of order, Marian held out his arm for Reagan and she gladly took it.

“Marian,” Reagan spoke almost indiscernibly. 

Marian looked at the young woman, “What is it honey?”

“Will you stay with me while I take the test?” she asked, rolling her lip between her teeth. 

Marian smiled warmly at her, “Honey, there was nothing you could have done to get me to leave.”


	46. Chapter 46

"How long is this thing supposed to take?” Reagan asked, picking the small white stick up to look at it.

“Honey, if you don’t leave it alone it’s going to take longer,” Marian answered, examining his lipstick in the full length mirror. 

“Really?” Reagan asked, placing the stick on the counter. 

“Of course,” Marian answered, pulling his hair into a messy updo. “If you don’t leave it alone, it will take another two hours or more.”

Reagan looked at Marian, her eyebrow raised quizzically, “Why would it take that long?” 

“Well, that one will no longer be accurate so I would need to run to the store to buy another one,” he answered, posing in the mirror. 

“But there’s an all night convenient store right around the corner! It’s not even a five minute walk!” Reagan argued. 

“Honey, that little convenient store is far too expensive!” 

“You just want to go to the one on West and Eighth because of the cute stock boy!”

Marian gasped audibly and placed his hand daintily on his chest, “Why Reagan dear! I do believe that you are accusing me of something!”

Reagan sighed, placing the pregnancy test back on the cool marble counter. She began pacing around the small room, completely unsure of what to do with her hands. 

“I can’t help that I’m so nervous.”

“I understand fully honey. I’ve been where you are. Pregnancy scares are the worst!” 

Reagan stopped and looked at Marian, who was now making kissing faces at himself. Staring at him for a few moments, she decided it was best not to question it and continued her pacing. However, she did question her decision to ask him to stay with her. 

She was quiet for some time, finally managing to stand still. Looking out the small bathroom window, the sun was starting to set. Streaks of red, orange, and gold stretched across the sky, signaling the end of another day. It was then that Reagan realized that Klaus should be home any minute.

“What do I tell Klaus?” she asked Marian, never turning her gaze from the window. 

“Well,” Marian began a perfectly manicured finger pressed to his chin in thought, “there’s not really any sense in stressing yourself out about it honey. I know you’re worried but I don’t really think you should trouble yourself too much about it until you find out for sure.”

“Do you think that Klaus will be happy if it turns out that I am?”

“I think that he’ll be scared at first, much like you are now. He’ll probably freak out like he tends to do during stressful situations. Then he’ll leave for a while like he did with the wedding arrangement thingy.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better,” Reagan replied dryly. 

“You know how Klaus is. He’ll figure out he’s being stupid soon after that and come crawling back to you in less than an hour. Two hours at the most.”

Reagan sighed. She knew that Marian was right but she still didn’t want that to be the case. Suddenly a knock on the bathroom door brought her out of her thoughts. 

“Reagan?” Klaus called through the door. “Are you in there?” 

Reagan looked frantically at Marian, afraid to answer either way. Marian looked at her confusedly and nodded his head in response. 

“Y-yeah,” she stammered. 

Klaus stood on the other side of the door in confused silence, “Are you okay? It took you a while to answer.”

Again, she looked to Marian who shrugged and mouthed, “Tell him you’re fine.”

“You’re fine!” she replied, causing Marian to smack his hand over his face in exasperation.

“I mean, yes. I’m fine.” 

Klaus cocked his eyebrow, “Are you sure?” he called through the door.

“Oh for the love of the Goddess,” Marian stated loudly. “She said she’s fine Klaus!”

Reagan turned to face Marian, a look that was a mix of terror, annoyance, and anger playing across her features.

“Marian?! Reagan? What’s going on?”

“Nothing Klaus, I’m fine,” Reagan called unconvincingly.

“I’m just giving her a little make over!” Marian lied.

“Oh,” Klaus replied, not fully convinced. “Why are you all in that cramped bathroom then? Wouldn’t it be easier in the bedroom?” 

“Better lighting!” Marian called.

“And why’s the door closed? That just makes it even more cramped.”

“We wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Can I see now?” Klaus asked, somewhat curious.

“No!” Reagan answered almost too quickly.

“Why not?” Klaus questioned.

“Because it’s a surprise!” Reagan snapped. “What do I have to do to get some damn privacy?”

It was then that Klaus had chose to just try the doorknob and opened it, “Well, you could start by locking the door.”

Reagan jumped backward and let out a squeak in surprise. She frantically tried to shield his view of the pregnancy test bumping into the marble sink as she did. The sink tilted backward and swayed slightly before settling on its final resting place. 

Reagan’s eyes followed the pregnancy test as it moved with the sink. First it slid backward and bounced up from the cool material. It then came down with a clatter and bounced one final time before finding it’s final resting spot. A sickening plop could be heard as it fell into the toilet and sank to the bottom.

“No!” Reagan cried, pointing an accusatory finger at Klaus. “Look what you did!” 

Klaus looked at Marian for any indication of what he had done, “What did I do?” 

“You caused me to knock the pregnancy test into the toilet and now I’ll have to wait five hours for Marian to make a run to the store and flirt with the cute stock boy.”

“Caused you to knock the what now into the toilet?” Klaus asked, his eyes wide in shock and his face suddenly pale.

“The pregnancy test…” Reagan answered quietly looking at her hands.

“Would you look at the time?” Marian said pointing to a fictitious watch. “Cute stock boys don’t flirt with themselves! I’ll be back in a bit. Maybe longer if I’m lucky!”

Reagan and Klaus stood in silence for a while longer. Klaus opened his mouth several times, trying to find the right words to start this conversation. Reagan kept her eyes averted, staring at anything but Klaus. 

Klaus was finally found what seemed to be the best start to this conversation, “So are you?”

Reagan looked at him with a glare, “How should I know? The damn test is in the toilet.”

“Can’t you just fish it out?” 

“No,” Reagan groaned flopping onto the edge of the tub, her head in her hands. “The water dilutes it and it may not be accurate.”

Klaus perched himself on the edge of the bathtub next to her. “Do you want to be?”

Reagan was taken aback by this question. She was so focused on what it would do in terms of her schooling and what Klaus would think. It had never really crossed her mind. 

“I don’t really know,” she responded honestly. “I mean, I’ve always wanted to have children some day but what about school and my career?”

Klaus pulled her close and kissed the top of her hair gently, “We’ll figure out something if you are.”

She sighed softly in his arms, “You seem awfully calm about this. I was expecting you to run away and then come back later to apologize.”

Klaus chuckled softly, “Well, I won’t lie. I’m absolutely terrified but I’m also somewhat excited.”

Reagan looked up at him, “Do you want me to be?”

He shrugged slightly, “Like you, I don’t really know. I’m not opposed to it though.”

She sighed slightly, leaning into his touch. He squeezed her tightly against him, rubbing her arm gently. 

“So what do you want to do until Marian gets back?” Reagan asked, peering up at Klaus.

“I could think of a couple of things,” he replied, waggling his eyebrows.

“Not until I take that test,” she reprimanded. 

Klaus groaned slightly, “Fine. How about a movie instead?” 

“Sounds good,” she replied.

“I’ll make some popcorn.” 

“You know we probably have time to go the an actual theater and make it back before Marian is done with that poor stock boy.”

“True,” Klaus replied, but I’d rather have you all to myself for the next few hours.”

Reagan smiled and rolled her eyes. She stood from her position on the tub and gave Klaus a quick peck on the lips. 

“I get to pick the movie then,” she stated before scurrying off to the living room. 

Klaus shook his head, taking a quick peek at the small plastic rectangle at the bottom of the porcelain bowl before heading toward the kitchen.


End file.
